Мой маленький наследник
by inna1211
Summary: Мастер Смерти, чистокровный, опекун и любовник Темного Лорда, переродившийся в... Гарри Поттера? Приветствуйте, Адриан Певерелл! В какой-то мере чен-слэш (взрослый герой в теле подростка). Реинкарнация, некромантия (без подробных описаний), идеи чистокровных, Гарритом/Гарриволд - называйте как хотите - политика, вроде бы канон (до рождения Гарри), но под другим углом.
1. Глава 1 Мальчик из приюта

**Часть ****I****. Адриан**

Глава 1. Мальчик из приюта

_1911 год, июль_

— Эндрюс! — в дверь громко постучали. — Эндрюс, вставай, а то останешься без завтрака!

Черноволосый мальчик, кутавшийся в тонкое одеяло, вздохнул.

— Да, мисс Робертсон! Я встаю!

В коридоре послышались удаляющиеся шаги. Гарри Эндрюс, которого только что так бесцеремонно разбудили, сосчитал про себя до трех, резко откинул одеяло и за минуту оделся. Был уже конец июля, но в приюте было так же холодно, как и весной. Каменные стены совсем не пропускали теплый воздух, а боязнь, которую мисс Робертсон испытывала по отношению к сквознякам, заставляла всех детей задыхаться из-за постоянно закрытых окон и одновременно мерзнуть при этом.

Захватив свои очки и спустившись на завтрак, он уныло размазывал овсяную кашу по тарелке, в который раз напоминая себе, что он не задержится здесь ни на минуту после того, как станет совершеннолетним. И сегодняшний день только приблизил этот момент.

Сегодняшний день был выходным, поэтому, встав из-за стола, Гарри вернулся в свою комнату вместо того, чтобы ждать, пока мисс Робертсон отведет всех в церковь. Закрыв за собой дверь, он вновь порадовался, что получил отдельную комнату. Правда, взамен этого его официальным именем среди остальных воспитанников было «урод», но это можно было пережить. В конце концов, его почти не били, боясь, что снова случится что-нибудь странное. Вроде того раза, когда Майкл попытался ударить его и каким-то образом оказался на дереве. Из-за этого Гарри целый день провел взаперти и без еды, однако это стоило того — его почти перестали трогать.

Достав из-под матраса пакет с книгами, он сел за письменный стол и разложил их перед собой. Трепетно касаясь каждой, мальчик обдумывал, какую бы выбрать. Ему так хотелось получить новую книгу... но даже эти он достал с большим трудом. На самом деле он украл их, потому что был полностью уверен — он имеет право! Они били его, а он забрал их вещи. Все справедливо, правда? Конечно, если кто-нибудь узнает, его изобьют, и очень сильно... но книги дороже.

Всю первую половину дня Гарри провел, читая. Остальные книги вновь отправились в тайник, а он устроился за столом с «Математикой для седьмого класса». Книга была сложной, но у него не было особого выбора. Все свои учебники на лето он оставлял в библиотеке, потому что другие дети вполне могли порвать их — просто так, для удовольствия.

После такого же отвратительного на вкус обеда он вновь поднялся наверх и только собирался устроиться с книгой, как в дверь постучали. Натренированным движением он сунул ее под матрас и за пару секунд расправил простыни. Теперь ничто в комнате не могло показать, чем он занимался.

— Гарри, к тебе посетитель, — раздался голос директрисы приюта, миссис Уайт. Она была не так груба, как мисс Робертсон, однако воспитанники очень редко видели эту женщину. Гарри в последний раз встречался с ней год назад, и то мельком. Он помнил, что ее волосы седые, а черты лица — худые, но ничего больше.

Дверь открылась, прежде чем Гарри успел сказать «Войдите». В бедно обставленную комнату вошла незнакомка и с любопытством огляделась. Переведя взгляд на Гарри, который вскочил со своего стула, она мягко улыбнулась и поздоровалась:

— Здравствуй, Гарри. Мое имя — Валерия Мириадд.

— Очень приятно... мисс Мириадд, — его не поправили, поэтому он сделал вывод, что угадал. Спохватившись, он предложил женщине сесть, и та опустилась на кровать. Сам он вернулся на свой стул.

— Ты, скорее всего, не знаешь, зачем я здесь, — полувопросительно произнесла она. Гарри помотал головой.

— Хорошо. Тогда давай я объясню. Я — профессор в частной школе и пришла, чтобы предложить тебе учиться у нас.

Мальчик не знал, какой реакции она ожидала, но явно не той, что последовала, судя по ошеломленному выражению лица.

Он вскочил и попятился, неосознанно выставляя перед собой руки в защитном жесте.

— Я знаю, что вы имеете в виду! Сумасшедший дом, да? Они послали вас, чтобы вы меня забрали?! Я нормальный! И все это... все, что происходит вокруг меня... я не виноват!

Женщина не двинулась с места, тихим голосом пытаясь его успокоить:

— Я знаю, Гарри. Я не из сумасшедшего дома, и я не собираюсь тебя туда отвозить. Я действительно хочу предложить тебе место в нашей школе.

Эндрюс окинул ее скептическим взглядом. Она не выглядела похожей на санитаров из психушки — он видел их однажды на улице — ну, если не считать одежды. На «профессоре» было какое-то странное темно-синее платье, спадающее до самого пола, с длинными, расширяющимися к низу рукавами. Лицо тоже не было испорчено абсолютным равнодушием ко всему — когда он видел тех «докторов», все они выглядели так, как будто ничто в этом мире их не волнует. Его обрамляли темные, почти черные волосы до плеч. Глаза же были бледно-голубыми.

Гарри не собирался так легко верить. Пока она не докажет, что говорит правду, он никуда с ней не пойдет. Мальчик прекрасно знал, что в приюте были бы рады избавиться от «урода», и не был уверен, не привели ли разговоры между другими ребятами о сумасшедшем доме к тому, что врача оттуда вызвали, чтобы увезти его.

— Ты сказал, что что-то происходит вокруг тебя? Можешь рассказать об этом подробнее?

Гарри молчал. Если бы он рассказал ей, то это было бы доказательством того, что он ненормальный. Может, перед тем, как забрать кого-то в сумасшедший дом, им — кто эти загадочные «они», он не знал, но звучало устрашающе — нужно подтверждение.

— Гарри, все в порядке. Я думаю, что знаю, почему все это случается, чем бы это ни было.

Мальчик продолжал молчать. Был соблазн рассказать, чтобы понять, наконец, как он может причинять другим боль или заставлять их делать то, что он хочет, но он не поддавался ему. Все еще оставался шанс, что эта женщина лжет. Хотя... это можно было проверить.

— Вы действительно не из сумасшедшего дома? — тихо спросил он. Прежде чем «профессор» успела ответить, он добавил властным, звенящим непонятной силой голосом: — Говорите правду!

Мисс Мириадд кивнула.

— Да, Гарри, я не из сумасшедшего дома. Расскажи мне, пожалуйста.

Он все еще чувствовал некоторую нерешительность, но теперь, применив свою силу, мог быть уверен, что она, по крайней мере, не собирается забрать его в больницу.

— Ну... — начал он, — возле меня всегда происходило что-то странное. То есть... один раз я окрасил волосы мисс Робертсон в красный цвет. Но я не знаю, как это случилось! — защищаясь, добавил он. — А еще когда я злюсь, вокруг взрывается посуда и как будто холодает…

Гарри не рассказал про то, что нравилось ему больше всего. Он мог причинять боль людям. На самом деле, он не думал, что в других обстоятельствах ему бы понравилось смотреть на то, как другие дети стонут от боли, но это были те же самые ребята, что били его и издевались. Они заслужили это. А сам он… Он просто наслаждался тем, что умел, что мог то, чего не могли другие. Он был особенным.

Когда он понял, как контролировать свою силу, его серое существование окрасилось в яркие цвета. Ничего, казалось бы, не изменилось — все тот же приют, глупые дети, не менее глупые воспитатели — но он теперь был другим. Он ненавидел быть кем-то обычным, и теперь он не был им. Из-за этого он терпеть не мог свое имя. Эндрюс знал, что на самом деле так его назвали работники приюта, и надеялся, что когда-нибудь сможет узнать, как его зовут на самом деле. Ему не верилось — не хотелось верить — что его могли назвать таким глупым именем как Гарри.

Он не знал, живы ли его родители, почему он попал в приют. Его нашли на крыльце в корзинке, укрытым тонким одеяльцем. Вначале он надеялся, что его мама или отец придут и заберут его отсюда, но потом перестал. Они бы пытались контролировать его жизнь — а это было тем, что он ненавидел даже больше своего имени. Пусть у него не было ни родителей, ни дома, ни денег, но он был волен делать то, что хочет сам. И он не был готов променять эту свободу на мифическую любовь семьи.

— Это нормально, — услышал он и вскинул голову, правда, не позволяя шокированному выражению появиться на лице.

— Это нормально, — повторила профессор Мириадд. — То, что с тобой случается — магия.

Его взгляд из притворно равнодушного превратился в скептический.

— Хочешь, я покажу тебе?

Не дожидаясь ответа, женщина достала из кармана платья какую-то длинную тонкую палку и взмахнула ей, пробормотав что-то. Спрятанные под матрасом книги вылетели оттуда и, засветившись, мягко опустились на кровать.

Гарри жадно и в то же время удивленно смотрел на эту… палочку. _Волшебную_ палочку, быть может? Он не понимал, зачем профессор пользуется ей — он мог делать те странные вещи — магию — и без нее. Но, может, для чего-то более сложного она обязательна? Он, например, не может заставлять предметы летать...

И только через несколько мгновений он осознал, что книги, вылетевшие из-под матраса — его. Профессор нашла его книги! Если она расскажет кому-нибудь в приюте, ему вновь придется потратить все силы на лечение побоев. К тому же, у него отберут книги!

А что, если... что, если из-за воровства его не возьмут в эту школу? Она, видимо, реальна, и если это не сон... Теперь, когда он узнал, что может что-то большее, чем сейчас, он хочет этому научиться! Что же делать...

— Гарри, эти книги ведь не принадлежат тебе, правда? — настойчиво спросила женщина.

Эндрюс упрямо смотрел исподлобья, не намереваясь ни в чем признаваться.

— В Хогвартсе воровство не позволяется. Тебе стоит это запомнить. Ты вернешь эти книги владельцам и извинишься.

Тон не был угрожающим, но смысл слов был до боли ясен. Мальчик не собирался лишаться возможности поехать в школу, поэтому тихо ответил:

— Да, профессор.

Если он попадет в похожую ситуацию снова, то просто постарается не попасться. Знания дороже. К тому же, в той школе — Хогвартсе — он вновь будет обычным, одним среди многих. А значит, нужно стать лучшим. Для этого понадобятся книги. С другой стороны, ведь там наверняка есть библиотека, да?

— Итак, давай перейдем к более обыденным вопросам, — деловым тоном начала профессор. — В Хогвартсе существует специальный фонд для учеников, которые не могут позволить себе купить учебники и форменные мантии. Чаще всего такими учениками оказываются сироты, поэтому я даже не спрашиваю, есть ли у тебя деньги. — После молчаливого согласия Гарри, подтверждающего сказанное, она достала из кармана мешочек с деньгами и протянула его Гарри. Тот был не слишком тяжел, но этого следовало ожидать. Вместе с мешочком женщина отдала ему конверт из желтой бумаги, запечатанный восковой печатью.

Следующие двадцать минут прошли в объяснениях. Эндрюс отказался от сопровождения, и профессор объяснила ему, как добраться от приюта до "Дырявого котла", рассказала, как пройти через барьер, и где в Косом переулке можно найти магазины с подержанными учебниками и мантиями.

Наконец, попрощавшись, и пообещав, что они увидятся в Хогвартсе, профессор ушла. Заглянула мисс Робертсон, поинтересовалась, действительно ли Гарри уедет от них первого сентября, и разочарованно вздохнула, когда он сказал, что вернется следующим летом.

Этой ночью мальчик долгое время крутился в постели, дожидаясь следующего дня, когда он впервые увидит магический мир.

_1911, август_

Оставшийся месяц Гарри провел в основном в Косом переулке. Ему не хотелось выглядеть оборванцем в новой школе, но он понимал, что эти деньги — все, что ему дадут до конца года. В конце концов, он решил купить три обязательных верхних мантии в обычном магазине одежды, потому что их видят все, а все остальное — брюки, пару рубашек, учебники, котел и прочее — в магазинах подержанных вещей.

Каждый день после школы он сбегал и вновь отправлялся в переулок — в библиотеку. Там сложно было найти какие-то дорогие книги, но базовую информацию об устройстве магического мира он почерпнул. Так, он узнал, что то, что он делал, называется беспалочковой магией, и что до получения волшебной палочки выбросы происходят спонтанно — или так считается, он ведь мог их контролировать — но потом за использование палочки вне Хогвартса на глазах у магглов Министерство присылает сову с предупреждением. Как он понял, существуют чары, определяющие использование магии. И если в районе, где колдовал несовершеннолетний, не проживает ни одного взрослого мага, то работники Министерства быстро это определят. Впрочем, все это читалось лишь между строк.

Он узнал о факультетах в Хогвартсе и пролистал "Историю", найдя там рассказ о Шляпе. Ему было весьма интересно, можно ли повлиять на ее решение — ведь факультеты накладывают отпечаток на всю последующую жизнь. Он бы хотел попасть в Равенкло, хотя и понимал, что по складу характера ему больше подходит Слизерин: Гарри хотел знаний, чтобы использовать их и добиться чего-нибудь, а не знаний ради них самих.

Он пытался найти информацию о том, как узнать свою родословную, однако нашел лишь невнятное упоминание о каком-то ритуале у гоблинов. Тот был назван "кровным". После уточнения в Гринготтсе Эндрюс разочаровался: во-первых, ритуал лишь показывал возможную принадлежность к магическим родам, а вовсе не имена родителей, и, во-вторых, он сможет оплатить его проведение только после выпуска из школы и как минимум двух-трех лет работы — и это только если ему удастся найти хорошее место.

У него не было ни малейшей зацепки — ни имени, ни характерных черт внешности. Иначе можно было бы поискать информацию о родителях прямо в школе. Но шансов не было. Копить на проведение ритуала он не видел смысла — вряд ли он внезапно окажется аристократом. В любом случае, решать это придется только через семь лет.

Теперь Гарри приобрел новую привычку: время от времени он поглаживал волшебную палочку, спрятанную в рукаве. Покупая мантии, он специально попросил, чтобы внутри левого рукава ему сделали крепления для палочки, а на рубашки он нашил их сам. Конечно, получилось не слишком красиво, ведь шить он почти не умел — только если зашить какую-то прореху — однако теперь он чувствовал себя защищенным, даже если это чувство было ложным.

И, конечно же, он купил себе палочку. Олливандер предложил ему не меньше десятка, прежде чем он наконец-то почувствовал нужную. Палочка была сделана из боярышника и сердечной жилы дракона, длиной двенадцать дюймов. Как объяснил Гарри Олливандер, его палочка прекрасно подойдет как для целительства, так и для проклятий, а сердцевина из жилы дракона сделает и то, и другое необычайно эффективным.

_1911 год, сентябрь_

Утро первого сентября он встретил на Кингс-кросс. Уже в десять он был там, внимательно рассматривая барьер перед собой. Ничего необычного не было заметно. С другой стороны, магам удается прятать целый мир, неужели они не спрячут мелкие детали?

Глубоко вздохнув, он спокойным шагом направился к стене, не позволяя себе побежать. Требовалось еще больше развить самоконтроль — в библиотеке он нашел упоминания о легилименции и окклюменции. Первая, если говорить упрощенным языком, позволяла читать мысли и просматривать воспоминания, вторая — защищаться от этого. Гарри терпеть не мог, когда кто-то пытался вмешиваться в его жизнь, поэтому весьма заинтересовался этими отраслями магии. К сожалению, они, хоть и не были запрещены, были не описаны в доступных ему книгах. Он обнаружил только фразу, которая позволила понять: контроль эмоций является первой ступенью окклюменции. Пусть он был уверен, что, даже если в Хогвартсе есть легилименты, они либо не посмеют лезть ему в голову при таком количестве людей вокруг, либо просто не заинтересуются им, но, все равно, это искусство казалось весьма полезным.

Пройдя через барьер, он не смог удержать восхищенного вздоха: на путях стоял алый поезд. Казалось бы, ничего необычного, но в нем магия просто чувствовалась.

Заняв пустое купе ближе к концу, он закрыл за собой дверь, забросил чемодан на полку и расслабился с учебником по Истории Магии в руках. Предмет казался интересным, и Эндрюс даже не считал подобное чтение учебой.

Ближе к половине одиннадцатого платформа начала заполняться учениками и их родителями. Раздавалось уханье сов, слышались последние наставления. В его купе никто не заглядывал, так что просто продолжал читать.

Поездка прошла спокойно. К нему так никто и не зашел, кроме женщины, развозившей еду на тележке. За сикль он купил у нее тарелку горячего супа, вздохнув с облегчением: утром он так волновался, что не смог съесть ни кусочка. Да и качество завтрака аппетита не добавляло. А суп был вкусным.

Когда он вышел из поезда, то был сразу же подхвачен толпой других первокурсников, направлявшихся, как он услышал из разговоров вокруг, к кому-то по имени Огг. Через озеро их перевезли на лодках. Потом уже знакомая ему профессор Мириадд отвела их в какую-то маленькую комнатку возле Большого Зала, рассказала о факультетах и оставила на пять минут.

Распределение было долгим. Все уже успели проголодаться, и у них устали ноги, в том числе и у Гарри, поэтому, когда Распределяющая Шляпа, лишь коснувшись его головы, выкрикнула: "Слизерин!", он даже не нашел в себе сил почувствовать досаду, что не успел попроситься на Равенкло. Все же, он считал, что лучше слыть умником, чем хитрецом. Да и маггловская фамилия явно не будет подспорьем на факультете чистокровных.

После ужина старосты отвели их в общую гостиную, поприветствовали, показали комнаты и отправили спать. Гарри, уставший за день, обратил внимание на своего соседа ровно настолько, насколько было необходимо, чтобы заметить, что в комнате вообще есть кто-то еще. Даже не став разбирать вещи, он переоделся в пижаму, задернул полог и провалился в сон.


	2. Глава 2 Испытаем на себе

Глава 2. Испытаем на себе

_1911-1912 год_

Учиться было легко. Гарри был жадным до знаний, а в школе учили действительно полезным, да к тому же еще и интересным вещам. Однокурсники почти не обращали на мальчика внимания — он считался магглорожденным, а значит, связей не имел, и смысла дружить с ним не было. Эндрюс и сам старался не высовываться. На уроках отвечал, только если спросят, на переменах не встревал в драки, а сидел с книгой. Вскоре его прозвали "слизеринским равенкловцем".

С другой стороны, как бы равнодушно слизеринцы к нему ни относились, они не стеснялись пользоваться его знаниями. Гарри не слишком любил помогать бескорыстно — все же он был студентом змеиного факультета, как ни крути — но несколько намеков дали ему понять, что помощь не останется неоплаченной. Поэтому на Рождество он получил несколько недешевых книг.

Отношения с учителями были хорошими. Он не стремился стать любимчиком, но его уважали за ответственность и стремление к знаниям. Примерное поведение тоже этому способствовало.

Единственным предметом, к которому он питал откровенное отвращение, были полеты. Летать ему не понравилось сразу же — доверить свою жизнь деревяшке? Ни за что! И метлы вполне разделяли его нелюбовь. Они совершенно его не слушались, и в итоге в конце первого же урока он упал и сломал запястье. Поэтому после окончания курса Гарри вздохнул с облегчением.

Экзамены в конце года он сдал легко — у него была пусть и не эйдетическая, но очень хорошая память. Получив почти все "Превосходно" и только одно "Выше Ожидаемого" — по Гербологии, он вздохнул, но не с облегчением, как другие, а с разочарованием. Окончание года означало возвращение в приют. Теперь Гарри понимал, почему волшебники смотрят на магглов с превосходством — ведь есть столько недоступных им вещей!

Он попытался попросить декана о том, чтобы остаться в школе на лето, но тот посоветовал поговорить с заместителем директора. Заместитель, та самая профессор Мириадд, являющаяся еще и деканом Гриффиндора, объяснила ему, что он далеко не единственный ученик, кто живет в маггловском приюте, и никто не собирается делать для него исключение из правил. Она даже не позволила ему поговорить с директором. К обиде, которую Эндрюс и так ощущал после происшествия с книгами, добавилось еще и это происшествие.

_1912-1913 год_

Второй год прошел так же, как и первый, за исключением того, что на него обратили внимание гриффиндорцы. Гарри убедился, что львята по натуре такие же несправедливые как и их декан. Слизеринец не собирался жаловаться на это, ведь на факультете змей справедливость не была в почете, однако все же... Гриффиндорцы были весьма бесцеремонны и не стеснялись поставить ему подножку или вырвать из рук книгу из хогвартской библиотеки. С младшими, однокурсниками или даже студентами третьего года он вполне мог справиться, но даже старшеклассники не брезговали задевать его.

Поэтому к зимним каникулам Эндрюс окончательно ушел в тень, лишь выделяясь на уроках и избегая безлюдных коридоров. В общей гостиной уже привыкли видеть его в кресле возле шкафа с небольшим собранием книг, и остальные не стеснялись подойти и попросить помочь, даже четверокурсники. Все знали - если он не будет знать, то найдет информацию и даст ответ на вопрос. А нахождение книг и конфет возле своей кровати уже стало привычным для Гарри. Змеи теперь даже не ждали праздников.

Результаты экзаменов были теми же — "П" по всем предметам, исключая Гербологию. Гарри терпеть не мог возиться в земле, и хотя эссе были хорошими, практика хромала на обе ноги. Поэтому он даже не удивился, получив "В". Главным было не скатиться до "У".

По возвращении в приют он применил тот же прием, что и школе — стал настолько незаметным, насколько мог. Поэтому травля, в отличие от прошлых лет, прекратилась. Теперь ему не нужно было воровать книги, чтобы занять себя — у него наконец-то были свои собственные. И целые дни он проводил в комнате, читая.

_1913-1914 год_

На третьем году обучения Гарри наконец-то стал доступен дуэльный клуб, открытый профессором Защиты. Раньше третьего курса учеников туда не принимали. Легкость, с которой он вытирал пол пяти- и шестикурсниками, привлекла внимание слизеринцев, и на него теперь смотрели не просто как на ходячее пособие для учебы, а с уважением. И у него наконец-то появился друг.

Начиная с третьего курса, слизеринцы жили в отдельных комнатах. Как исподволь выяснил Гарри, Слизерин был единственным факультетом с таким условиями. Все остальные жили в общих комнатах все семь лет. Эндрюса передергивало, когда он представлял себе спальню, полную храпящих мальчишек. Первым делом все змеи выучивали заглушающие чары и чары приватности. Чистокровные не любили, когда кто-то лез в их дела.

После нескольких занятий в дуэльном клубе к нему стали присматриваться старшекурсники. Единственным же, кто осмелился подойти, был второкурсник Арктурус Блэк. Гарри даже не заметил, как постепенно занятия вместе в библиотеке превратились в посиделки после уроков, а потом и в свободную болтовню. Ничего личного они друг другу не раскрывали, однако мальчику было ясно, что слизеринец уважает его и не стесняется открыто дружить с грязнокровкой.

У аристократов была своя иерархия. Общение с полукровками не считалось чем-то зазорным, если те прилично себя вели. Грязнокровкам же нужно было прежде заслужить уважение. У Эндрюса это получилось — его спокойное лицо с тонкими чертами, неспешные движения, всегда чистая одежда, пусть и поношенная, хорошие манеры и главное, поистине змеиный подход к жизни делали его достойным магом.

Собственно, единственным временем, когда Гарри оставался один, было время, проведенное в запретной секции библиотеки и в своей комнате. Разрешение на посещение ему удалось получить у декана, который очень тепло к нему относился. Арктурус не навязывался, и если мальчик хотел остаться один, уходил, но почти всегда крутился где-то рядом.

В конце года Гарри получил приглашение в родовой особняк Блэков в Лондоне и весь июль провел там. Его представили родителям Арктуруса, его младшей сестре — Ликорис Блэк, которая отправлялась в школу на следующий год, и самому младшему — Регулусу, который собирался поступать через три года. Регулус, казалось, выбрал его своим кумиром. Все то время, что слизеринец жил у Блэков, маленький чистокровный крутился рядом. Эндрюсу было непонятно такое поведение. Он не отличался хорошим происхождением, не относился к Регулусу каким-то особым образом — напротив, почти не обращал на него внимания, но тот с мазохистским упорством продолжал его преследовать. В конце концов, Гарри просто плюнул и постарался забыть о мальчишке.

Библиотека Блэков была невероятна. Количество книг, собранных там, поражало воображение. И там юноша, наконец, нашел информацию по интересующей его отрасли магии — Темной магии.

В хогвартской библиотеке таких книг не было. Темная магия не одобрялась и считалась уделом чистокровных. Это стало клише — если ты аристократ, значит, Темный маг. Гарри не знал, чем так плоха эта магия, но был весьма не против узнать. Еще когда профессор Мириадд только сказала ему о существовании волшебства, он захотел его себе. И ему было все равно, Темное оно или Светлое — он хотел всю магию, и он ее получит.

Попробовав первые Темные заклинания, узнанные из книг Блэков, он понял, почему другие слизеринцы с таким восторгом говорили об этой части магических искусств. Сила словно пронизывала его насквозь, было так хорошо, что отказаться от этого ощущения не представлялось возможным. И он почти с болью думал о времени, когда ему придется вернуться в школу — ведь там практика будет недоступна.

Однако той тяги, невозможности прожить день без использования хотя бы одного Темного заклинания, болезненной ломки, о которых предупреждали в книгах, он не ощутил. Закопавшись в фолианты по уши, он все же нашел упоминание, что окклюменция помогает контролировать эти чувства, а первые ступени в этом искусстве он уже давно перешагнул.

Книг по ментальным наукам он не нашел, но допускал, что просто не успел — в последних числах июля он вернулся в приют. Вот тут-то он и ощутил ломку. Раньше невозможность использовать магию вызывала ярость, а теперь он пытался даже в мыслях избегать слова "волшебство". Познав эту эйфорию, ощущение собственной силы и разницу между Светлыми и Темными заклятьями, он не хотел отказываться от них. Но выбора не было.

Разница на самом деле была проста. Не сказать, что Темные заклятья были сильнее или эффективнее. Дело было в ощущениях. Маг, использовавший Светлую магию, чувствовал какую-то легкость. Волшебник же, применявший Темные заклинания, ощущал свою силу, какую-то эйфорию от своих возможностей. Иногда это приводило за грань, и люди начинали пользоваться все более и более Темными заклинаниями, чтобы вновь почувствовать это. При регулярном использовании ощущения притуплялись, и привыкшие к ним маги не брезговали отвратительными пытками, потому что пыточные проклятья давали наибольшее удовольствие. Именно поэтому всех детей аристократических семейств обучали окклюменции - чтобы те не утонули в Темной магии.

Вспоминая все это, Гарри еще больше ужесточил контроль над собственными чувствами. Ему вовсе не хотелось стать маньяком.

_1914-1918 год_

Следующие четыре года прошли быстро. Гарри все так же утопал в книгах, помогал с заданиями слизеринцам, участвовал в дуэльном клубе и общался с Арктурусом. Июль он проводил у Блэков, читая и скрываясь от Регулуса. Чем дальше, тем больше мальчишка был одержим им. Он стал подражать его манере двигаться, говорить, проводил все больше времени в библиотеке, пытаясь "стать таким же умным, как Гарри, и заслужить его дружбу".

Поступив в Хогвартс, Регулус не умерил своего пыла и все так же таскался за ним хвостиком. Не решаясь откровенно выругать его из-за Арктуруса, Эндрюс старался игнорировать мальчишку, но это становилось все сложнее. Казалось, у того нет других дел, кроме как преследовать его. В итоге семикурсник почти не выходил из своей комнаты, даже дав доступ туда старшему Блэку, иначе общение становилось невозможным.

На шестом курсе слизеринец окончательно определился со своей ориентацией, застав однажды Арктуруса в душе. Его тело было красивым, и хорошо, что Гарри не успел раздеться — реакцию было бы невозможно скрыть, а Эндрюс точно знал, что Блэк — натурал. Впрочем, даже решив, что он гей, юноша не спешил искать себе парня. Вся эта романтическая чепуха его не слишком волновала, но не хотелось позволить кому-то, кого он будет видеть каждый день, забрать его девственность. В том, что секс будет одноразовым, он не сомневался — он не нашел никого в школе, кто привлекал бы его не только в физическом плане.

На старших курсах Гарри сделал упор на Зелья, решив поступить в целительскую академию. Расспросив Арктуруса, он понял, что его возможность залечивать царапины в детстве не была чем-то необычным, но вот способность срастить перелом без следа, да еще и правильно поставив кость, была нестандартной. Его не слишком привлекала возможная работа в Святом Мунго после окончания обучения, однако позволить пропасть таланту он не мог. Да и само искусство целительства увлекало.

Свои СОВ он сдал на отлично, получив "П" по всем предметам, кроме проклятой Гербологии. Результаты ЖАБА тоже были хорошими, и перед Гарри было открыто множество путей. Однако он решил не торопиться.

Как бы некоторые волшебники ни твердили о равенстве магглорожденных, полукровок и чистокровных, разница все же была. Способность концентрироваться, память, сила, магические резервы — по отдельности это не играло большой роли, но вместе давало четкую характеристику. И как правило, у чистокровных все эти показатели были выше.

Арктурус несколько раз небрежно интересовался, известны ли ему имена родителей. На законное "зачем тебе это" он отвечал, что, судя по всему, Гарри должен быть чистокровным. Эти слова отпечатались в памяти, и он все же решил накопить на тот самый, вычитанный в августе перед первым курсом ритуал определения принадлежности магическим родам.

Нужно было заработать достаточное количество денег. Поэтому на письма с предложениями об обучении в различных магических университетах он отвечал вежливым отказом. Все равно у него не было средств на обучение, так что работа предстояла в любом случае. О времени он не волновался — волшебники живут долго, и пять-шесть лет ничего не решат. В конце концов, ему только-только, в этом марте, исполнилось восемнадцать.

Так что после окончания школы Эндрюс занялся поиском работы. В идеале, она должна была одновременно и приносить деньги, и быть связанной с целительством или зельями — эти две отрасли магии тесно переплетены между собой. Но без высшего образования получить такую должность было почти невозможно. В итоге Гарри устроился в аптеку в Лютном переулке, где продавали не самые законные зелья. Работа была опасной, но платили хорошо.

_1921 год, июль_

Не раз и не два за те три года, что Гарри провел в аптеке, ему приходилось работать курьером. Некоторые не слишком совестливые клиенты не стеснялись попыток оглушить юношу и получить товар бесплатно, так что у Эндрюса не было недостатка в "желающих" побыть тренировочным манекеном для практики темных искусств. Он давно уже не был мальчиком, который уходил в тень, чтобы избежать побоев приютских мальчишек. И его желание отомстить тем, кто испоганил его детство, сдерживали лишь два фактора: возможность перегнуть палку и врожденная брезгливость, приказывающая не приближаться к магглам. В принципе, можно было стереть воспоминания, но все упиралось именно в нежелание пачкать руки.

Наконец, после трех лет работы, Гарри накопил нужную сумму. Отпросившись у владельца аптеки на целый день, он переоделся из поношенной рабочей мантии в почти новую обычную. На дворе стояло лето, а потому охлаждающие чары, которыми он снабдил ее, оказались нелишними.

Пройдясь по не слишком заполненному людьми Лютному переулку, он вышел в Косой и направился к белоснежному зданию банка. По пути юноша старательно давил в себе глупую надежду. Действительно, все то, о чем говорил Арктурус, может оказаться лишь совпадением. Очень редко, но такие способности все же встречаются у магглорожденных. Нет, поистине — это просто глупо. Все чистокровные в какой-то мере родственники. Будь он одним из них, хоть кто-нибудь в школе да узнал бы черты лица, характерные для рода. Как, например, светлые волосы Малфоев или буйная шевелюра Блэков, растрепанное гнездо на голове у каждого Поттера или... да мало ли. Не может быть, чтобы Гарри был аристократом, как бы ни хотелось. Он оплатит ритуал, но только для того, чтобы окончательно удостовериться: его родители были безвестными магглами, а сам он — просто одаренный магглорожденный.

_1921 год, июль_

Из Гринготтса юноша вышел лишь к концу дня, пошатываясь под грузом новостей. Вернувшись в аптеку и что-то ответив на вопрос владельца: "Как прошел день?", он поднялся в свою каморку на втором этаже, которую ему предоставили при найме на работу, повалился на кровать и уставился в потолок, пытаясь переварить полученную информацию.

Гарри, нищий сирота Гарри Эндрюс, так хотевший быть не таким, как все, оказался чистокровным. Не бастардом, не отпрыском побочной ветви, не сыном отлученных от рода или сбежавших с магглом наследника или наследницы. Он оказался единственным живым членом рода, потомком прямой ветви, совершеннолетним, а значит, имеющим право на титул лорда.

Но это все цветочки. Чистокровных в магическом мире пруд пруди. Наследники, наследницы, бастарды, братья, сестры, жены, мужья, лорды, леди, бедные родственники... Список можно продолжать до бесконечности. Даже будь он просто чистокровным лордом, в этом не было бы чего-то выдающегося. То, что он был "потерян" и считал себя магглорожденным — явление уже более редкое, но все еще встречающееся. Однако, он ведь хотел быть необычным, тем, про кого с полной определенностью можно сказать: "Он — особенный" — он получил это.

Еще в детстве, когда в приюте он рассказывал воспитателям и воспитанникам о своем желании, он получал в ответ лишь насмешки. Тогда, один раз поделившись секретом, он раз и навсегда зарекся рассказывать что-то личное о себе кому-то, не заслужившему полного и безоговорочного доверия. Но слово было уже сказано. Он получил прозвище "особенный Гарри", которое быстро превратилось в "просто Гарри", когда дети заметили, что сравнение с другими раздражает его намного больше. А сейчас... "Просто Гарри" оказался Певереллом.

Когда-то давно, вроде бы, в конце третьего курса, Арктурус рассказывал ему о сказках барда Бидля. Среди них был и краткий пересказ истории братьев Певереллов. Гарри тогда не поверил во встречу со Смертью и высказал предположение, что три брата просто были талантливыми волшебниками — скорее всего, некромантами — которые сами создали Старшую Палочку, мантию-невидимку и Воскрешающий Камень. Потом Блэк долгое время гадал, что могло произойти с родом Певереллов - по слухам, последний из них был племянником одного из трех братьев и не дожил до начала 14 века. На том эта тема разговоров и увяла.

И Гарри, как выяснилось, был последним потомком рода Певерелл. Ритуала для выявления родителей, к сожалению, не существовало. Даже гоблины очень интересовались волшебниками, от которых родился... уже бывший Эндрюс.

За этот день произошло множество событий. После выяснения фамилии и рода Гарри поинтересовался насчет денег. Когда умер последний Певерелл, Гринготтса еще не существовало, но предки поступили мудро: они заключили магические договора с другими родами о сохранении денег и возможности их использования при условии выплаты процентов. Некоторым родам они дали стартовый капитал на тех же условиях. Юноша договорился с гоблинами о выяснении выживших родов и выполнении контрактов. Так что вскоре у него обещали появиться немаленькие деньги.

И, наконец, Гарри перестал быть Гарри. Как только выяснилось, что Эндрюс — Певерелл, он спросил о смене фамилии и возможном смене имени. Это оказалось вполне возможным. Правда, в таком случае вся его учеба в Хогвартсе оставалась лишь полученными знаниями, ведь в свидетельстве о выпуске было записано имя Гарри Эндрюса. С другой стороны, если он действительно решит выйти на сцену как Певерелл... Чистокровные не так уж и редко получали образование дома. Это казалось не слишком высокой ценой за возможность избавиться от последних следов приюта.

После недолгих раздумий он решил назваться Адрианом. Лорд Адриан Джошуа Певерелл. Родился 13 марта 1900 года. Образование получал дома, путешествовал по другим странам. Собирается поступить на целителя в один из магических университетов. Хочет получить звание мастера-менталиста.

Биография пока что была небогатой подробностями, но и Гарри... Адриан пока не собирался светиться. Требовалось вначале прийти в соответствие требованиям чистокровных, а требований было много. Ему предстояло изучить этикет, фехтование, верховую езду, танцы, управление финансами, логику, политологию, риторику, научиться правильно сидеть ходить, есть, говорить... Но прежде всего, нужно было разобраться с денежными вопросами.

Усвоив полученную за день информацию, подавив шок и разложив по полочкам все планы на ближайшее время, новоявленный лорд Певерелл повернулся на бок, лежа на старой продавленной кровати в комнатке под крышей аптеки в Лютном переулке, и сладко заснул.

_1921 год, август_

С договорами гоблины разобрались примерно через неделю. К этому времени Адриан договорился с владельцем об увольнении, но попросил позволения пожить в комнате еще пару дней. За скромную сумму он получил возможность — просто на всякий случай — оставаться там еще с неделю. К сожалению, деньги его предки отдали под проценты, а вот с поместьями, даже если они и были, такой номер не прошел.

После очередного визита в банк, когда Адриан наконец-то узнал количество денег, которыми он теперь располагал, юноша сделал расчеты и осознал — их у него просто неприлично много. Видимо, проценты оказались немаленькими, а ведь гоблины пока что привели в действие лишь часть договоров. С остальными он решил повременить — того, что есть сейчас, ему вполне хватит, да и кто знает, что может случиться...

Нужно было связаться с Арктурусом. Хорошо было говорить об учителях, но плохо было то, что он не имел ни малейшего понятия, где их найти. В Министерство он обращаться не рискнул — Гарри Эндрюсу такие наставники не были нужны, а лорд Певерелл не мог выйти на свет до того, как обучится. Единственным выходом оставался Блэк.

Ответная сова прилетела почти сразу. После окончания Эндрюсом школы они почти не общались — Арктурусу оставался еще год в Хогвартсе, а у Гарри почти не было свободного времени. Конечно, они обменивались письмами, но ничего существенного не писали. Не будь Адриан до сих пор шокирован всем, что открылось, он волновался бы намного больше перед встречей.

Его пригласили в Блэк-холл. В письме он подчеркнул, что информация не для чужих ушей, а какое место лучше родового особняка сможет защитить секреты хозяина и его гостя? Так что во вторник он камином прошел из "Дырявого котла" в дом на Гриммо. В гостиной его встретил Арктурус. Он не слишком изменился с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз — те же темные волосы, пронзительные синие глаза. Разве что вытянулся немного.

— Гарри! — его сдавили в крепких объятиях.

— Арктурус, — непроизвольно дернувшись, он все же обнял Блэка в ответ.

Отпустив юношу, друг с любопытством уставился на него.

— Что такого случилось, что ты после трех лет переписки просишь встречи?

Спохватившись, он жестом предложил гостю садиться. Лишь устроившись в кресле, Адриан смог наконец-то вернуть свой фирменный насмешливый взгляд в сочетании с невинным выражением лица.

— А не слишком ли это по-гриффиндорски — спрашивать в лоб?

— Гарри, мы знакомы с тобой вот уже девять лет, — ухмыльнулся младший волшебник. — Надеюсь, ты простишь меня за прямоту. Но мне слишком интересно.

— Прекрасно, — серьезный тон собеседника заставил Блэка собраться. — Арктурус, перед тем, как я поделюсь с тобой обстоятельствами, потребовавшими встречи с тобой, мне нужен Непреложный Обет. Поверь мне, — он не позволил прервать себя, — это того стоит.

Арктурус не спешил соглашаться. Адриан и не ожидал этого. Ни один слизеринец не позволит повязать себя клятвой, не имея ни клочка информации. Требовалось что-то большее, нежели просьба старого друга.

— Чтобы ты не сомневался, зачем мне это нужно... Помнишь, я как-то говорил тебе, что собираюсь накопить денег на кровный ритуал в Гринготтсе, чтобы проверить чистоту своей крови? Ты особо настаивал на этом. — Блэк кивнул. — Я сделал это. Но чтобы рассказать тебе, мне нужна твоя клятва о неразглашении. Я не хочу допустить вероятность хоть какой-то связи между Гарри Эндрюсом и моей новой личностью.

Помолчав с минуту, юноша поднял серьезный взгляд.

— Только ради нашей дружбы, Гарри. Это не в моем характере, но я подозреваю, что иначе ты не задумаешься, прежде чем разорвать наши отношения.

Невысказанное подтверждение повисло между ними, оглушая давящей тишиной. Принесение клятв отняло едва ли больше пяти минут, после чего Адриан смог расслабиться.

— Итак, мой ненавязчивый друг, — они оба усмехнулись старому прозвищу, — помнишь ли ты наши споры о братьях Певереллах? - Арктурус моргнул. — Похоже, у меня будет возможность проверить на личном опыте теорию, что каждый, в ком течет кровь Певереллов, может пообщаться с Госпожой.

— Ты... — Блэк не находил слов.

— Я, — подтвердил слизеринец. — Позвольте представиться, — он вскочил с кресла и отвесил шуточный поклон в сторону хозяина дома, — лорд Адриан Певерелл. — Упав обратно, он воскликнул: — Ты можешь в это поверить?!

В словах прозвучала доля истеричности.

— Певерелл... — заторможено повторил Арктурус. — Мерлин...

После нескольких минут тишины Блэк встряхнулся и с ухмылкой сказал:

— Ты должен мне галлеон. — В ответ на непонимающий взгляд он пояснил, — Я говорил, что ты чистокровный.

Друзья рассмеялись, выплескивая нервное напряжение.

— Но тебе ведь нужно было что-то еще? Сомневаюсь, что ты решил встретиться просто чтобы поделиться новостями, — отсмеявшись, спросил синеглазый брюнет.

— Ты хорошо меня знаешь, — хмыкнул Адриан. — Лорд Певерелл должен соответствовать своему титулу. Мне нужны наставники по всем предметам, что могут понадобиться аристократу. Чистокровных ведь учат не только в Хогвартсе. А я возникну ниоткуда, и смотреть на меня будут в два раза внимательнее и подозрительнее. Мне нужно, чтобы ты нашел мне учителей, которые будут согласны на клятву молчания.

— Учителя... — задумчиво повторил за ним Блэк. — Хм. Я могу спросить родителей, или, может, Малфой знает кого-нибудь... Будут тебе учителя и наставники, — решительно высказал он. — Еще взвоешь от того, как они будут тебя учить.

— Фи, — притворно скривился Адриан. — "Взвоешь", да? Как некультууурно, Арктурус.

— У тебя научился, Гарри, — вернул насмешку собеседник и тут же нахмурился. — Как тебя теперь называть-то?

— Называй Адрианом, — вздохнул Певерелл. — Всегда терпеть не мог имя "Гарри". Да и привыкать нужно. К тому же, ты будешь единственным человеком, кто будет знать, кем был Адриан Певерелл. Гарри Эндрюс исчезнет.

— Ты уверен? — серьезно спросил Арктурус. — Все-таки у тебя есть... если не связи, то знакомства. Наши однокурсники тебя до сих пор помнят.

— Я уверен, — твердо ответил Адриан. — Гарри Эндрюс — приютский мальчик, который хотел выделиться. Он сыграл свою роль. Теперь будет только лорд Певерелл. Хорошо, что в Хогвартсе я не особенно старался выйти из тени.

— Да-а, — протянул Блэк. — Я до сих пор помню свой шок, когда ты вернулся от декана, отказавшись от поста префекта, а потом и старосты школы. Так и не понял, почему ты это сделал.

Поднявшись, он подошел к буфету, достал оттуда бутылку вина и пару бокалов и отлевитировал все это на журнальный столик. Вернувшись в свое кресло, юноша наполнил бокалы красной мерцающей жидкостью и протянул один другу. Приподняв их в безмолвном тосте, они отпили вино, и Певерелл сморщился.

— Мерлин, кислятина.

Звонкий смех наполнил гостиную. Адриан с укоризной взглянул на веселящегося Блэка, но тот не прекратил.

— Привыкай, дорогой. Ты теперь аристократ. Ничего-ничего, ты еще распробуешь.

— Действительно, это тебе не огневиски, — насмешливо подтвердил молодой лорд.

— Не напоминай, — поморщился Арктурус.

На память обоим пришел инцидент в Хогсмиде, произошедший в конце седьмого курса. Адриан наконец-то сдал экзамены, и Арктурус уговорил друга сходить в паб — отпраздновать. Обратно Певерелл левитировал его, наложив заодно заглушающее и дезиллюминацинное заклинания. Было темно, поэтому вечный позор был предотвращен. С тех пор Блэк поклялся никогда не пить огневиски кроме как в компании Адриана, чтобы тот смог вновь выручить его, в случае чего.

— Что ты планируешь делать? — поинтересовался Арктурус. Певерелл пожал плечами.

— Пока не знаю. Скорее всего, найду себе жилье — может быть, даже куплю поместье, денег у меня хватает — потом начну учиться. Когда все это утрясется, поступлю на целителя. Я все еще не передумал, ты знаешь. Хочу найти себя учителя по ментальным наукам и получить звание мастера менталистики.

— А личная жизнь? Нет-нет, — поднял он руки, заметив подозрительный взгляд, — я не лезу и не вмешиваюсь. Просто любопытно.

— Не знаю, — Адриан покрутил наполовину полный бокал в пальцах. — Пока не знаю. В Лютном было сложно найти кого-то стоящего. А так... Я пока не встретил кого-то, кто показался бы мне стоящим времени, которое я на него потрачу.

— Значит, - ухмыльнулся Блэк, — пока — только секс на одну ночь?

В ответ на угрожающий взгляд он вновь залился смехом. Адриан лишь покачал головой. Они позволяли себе расслабляться настолько, чтобы не следить за речью и поведением только в компании друг друга. Все же, в девятилетней дружбе были свои плюсы.

— А что, — подначил Певерелл, — ты интересуешься?

Арктурус подавился смехом. Отдышался, покачал головой.

— Тогда уж не я, а Регулус. Он так и не успокоился. До сих пор спрашивает меня, как у тебя дела.

— Извини, в совращении несовершеннолетних не заинтересован, — замахал руками Адриан. — Сколько ему сейчас? Четырнадцать?

— Почти пятнадцать.

— Ах, дождется ли он меня? Не изменит ли? — имитируя влюбленный взгляд, с придыханием спросил Певерелл.

Друзья вновь рассмеялись.

— Ты до сих пор куришь? — с любопытством спросил Адриан.

— Мгм. Сейчас почти нет возможности. Я выхожу в свет, завожу знакомства, и все это под присмотром родителей. А они так и не отменили своего запрета на курение. Так что... — он нарочито бессильно развел руками.

— Можешь дать мне имя своего поставщика?

— О! Я развратил непорочного юношу! Горе мне, горе! — кривляясь, воскликнул Арктурус.

Трансфигурировав из нитки со своей мантии кусок пергамента, он призвал перо и чернильницу и записал имя и адрес продавца. Потом протянул пергамент Певереллу. Тот убрал его в карман своей мантии, все еще не уверенный, воспользуется ли им. Но нужно было признать — те ментоловые сигариллы были лучшим, что он курил за всю свою жизнь. Если уж курить, то только их.

— Вернемся к делам. Как ты считаешь, сколько времени тебе понадобится, чтобы найти нужных мне людей?

— Пара недель, может быть, месяц, но это уже как максимум.

— Хорошо. Тогда я пока займусь выбором дома.

— Я пришлю сову.

— Договорились.

Уже шагая в камин, Адриан обернулся и серьезным тоном сказал:

— Спасибо, Арктурус.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Гарри... Адриан, — тепло улыбнулся Блэк.

Пламя вспыхнуло зеленым цветом, Певерелл крикнул: "Дырявый котел" и исчез.


	3. Глава 3 Все слишком хорошо

Глава 3. Все слишком хорошо

_1925 год, декабрь_

Адриан устало вздохнул, падая на кровать в своей спальне. День был просто сумасшедшим. Вначале он окончательно рассчитал своих учителей, щедро их отблагодарив и пообещав рекомендовать знакомым. Потом была встреча с Арктурусом, который в очередной раз допытывался, нашел ли он кого-нибудь, достойного постоянных отношений. После ему пришлось посетить книжный магазинчик в Лютном переулке и забрать оттуда давно заказанную очередную книгу по некромантическим ритуалам. Как только он вышел, на него скопом напали пять-шесть бродяг. В живых остались лишь двое. Заляпанный кровью, он аппарировал в свое поместье, отдал мантию домовикам, а испачканный плащ сжег — мало ли, какая зараза прицепилась.

Только он хотел передохнуть, как прилетела сова от Блэка. В письме тот предостерегал опасаться Регулуса на завтрашнем балу — с юноши станется никого не подпустить к Адриану. На вечер была назначена встреча с гоблинами из-за каких-то проволочек в сделке с итальянским бизнесменом. И, как финал, среди почты, которую ему отдали домовики после возвращения, Певерелл нашел письмо с отчаянной просьбой прибыть, как только появится возможность.

Отказаться не было шанса — больная была дочерью человека, с которым он старался поддерживать хорошие отношения: немец был мастером, у которого Адриан до сих пор учился ментальным искусствам, и мог сделать процесс обучения весьма мучительным. Поэтому, застонав от бессилия, лорд переоделся и переместился в Германию камином, вернувшись лишь около полуночи усталым как собака.

С того знаменательного ритуала в Гринготтсе прошло четыре года. На дворе было 30… точнее, уже 31 декабря 1925 года. Сейчас Адриан мог полноправно назвать себя лордом Певереллом - он закончил свое обучение с наставниками, которых, как и обещал, нанял ему Арктурус. Жил он уже давно не в съемной комнате, а в собственном поместье. Название — "Сосновый бор" — осталось от прежнего владельца и точно отражало реальность. Поместье было не слишком большим, скорее, средним по размеру, но очень уютным.

Он действительно поступил на целителя во Французский Магический Университет и через год собирался закончить обучение, но практиковал уже сейчас. Экзамен на звание мастера менталистики он хотел держать этой весной. Он уже успел обзавестись связями, но друга ближе Арктуруса так и не нашел. В Европе знали о существовании лорда Певерелла, Мастера Смерти и многообещающего целителя. В Англии о нем пока лишь ходили слухи, но похвастаться знакомством с ним не мог никто, кроме Арктуруса Блэка, который держал эту информацию при себе из уважения к желанию друга сохранять инкогнито.

Теперь никто не смог бы провести параллель между Гарри Эндрюсом и лордом Певереллом. Адриан говорил, двигался, ел, смеялся, танцевал, как аристократ. Даже выглядел он теперь по-другому.

Оказалось, что предположения о Певереллах как о некромантах были реальностью. Некромантия была у этого рода в крови, а скорее, в магии. Выяснив это, молодой лорд загорелся желанием овладеть этой отраслью магии. Найти нужные книги было почти невозможно, живых некромантов давно уже не было, но он справился. Когда ему было двадцать четыре, Адриан провел ритуал, сделавший его Мастером Смерти. Как было написано в фолиантах, ритуал вывел его из Круга Перерождения. Он все так же был смертен, но после смерти должен был возродиться "таким, каким существовал до ухода за Грань, ибо Мастерство оное над Госпожой — истинно". Написано было путано, но общий смысл улавливался: теперь он был в какой-то мере бессмертен. И все три Дара были по праву его.

Ритуал изменил его и внешне. Глаза всегда были признаком некромантов — черный, чуть более узкий, чем обычно, зрачок, белая радужка, окаймленная тонкой черной линией. А из-за перенапряжения магических сил у него еще и побелели волосы. Как говорили, седина серебристого цвета появлялась от старости или эмоциональных переживаний. Белые волосы были показателем того, что когда-то маг до предела истощил свое магическое ядро. В сочетании с жутковатыми глазами белые волосы ниже лопаток, собранные в высокий хвост, делали внешность больше, чем странной.

Он оставался все таким же худым, даже немного вытянулся. Но, пожалуй, единственное, что могло напомнить кому-то о его прежней личности — взгляд. Вечный насмешливый взгляд с искрящимися льдинками презрения и даже высокомерия. Он был высокомерен, он признавал это. А еще он был упрям, вспыльчив, хотя всегда запирал свой темперамент на замок, и эгоистичен. Единственным человеком, ради которого он был готов пойти на уступки, был Арктурус. Его первый друг.

Иногда Адриан пытался вычленить из своей привязанности к Блэку отдельные компоненты. Получалось не слишком хорошо, но, по крайней мере, он точно смог определить для себя, что никогда не воспринимал Арктуруса как возможного любовника. Юноша был красив, умен, предан и не был гомофобом. Однако Певерелл никогда не ощущал в себе желания затащить его в постель. И не потому, что боялся, в конце концов, разрушить их дружбу, нет, просто… Он даже не мог объяснить этого себе.

Пусть ему было всего двадцать пять, все чаще в последнее время он испытывал сосущее чувство пустоты. Одиночества. Секс на одну ночь перестал удовлетворять. Хотелось чего-то… чего-то большего, чего-то важного. Хотелось найти кого-то, на кого можно будет опереться самому, вместо того, чтобы быть щитом. Хотелось побыть защищаемым.

Адриан прекрасно сознавал, что, даже если он найдет что-то подобное, в скором времени ему вновь захочется вернуть все на свои места — когда он является защитником, старшим и главным. Но все же…

Певерелл раздраженно выдохнул. Какие глупости. Он не собирается никому довериться настолько, чтобы можно было оставить открытой спину. Это нелепо. Люди предают, это их природа. Если он позволит себе открыться перед кем-то, его просто используют. Имя, титул, деньги, магическая сила… Было бы верхом глупости рисковать всем, чего он добился за эти годы, ради попытки найти кого-то, кому можно доверять. Нет-нет. Ни за что.

Застонав, он сел в постели. Тонкие пальцы нервно зарылись в волосы. Столько мыслей в голове… Это нервы? Волнение перед балом? Как иначе объяснить тот факт, что он стал обдумывать то, чего избегал уже много лет, даже в мыслях?

Помотав головой, Адриан щелкнул пальцами, вызывая домовика, и велел принести сонное зелье. Взял флакон, отпустил лопоухого слугу, мнущегося в ожидании дальнейших указаний, откупорил пробку и одним глотком выпил содержимое. Не было резону крутиться с боку на бок и ждать, пока сон придет сам. У него завтра слишком много дел, чтобы позволить себе быть невыспавшимся.

Вновь улегшись, он укрылся одеялом и уже через минуту спал, даже сейчас беспокойно хмурясь.

_1925 год, декабрь_

Арктурус нервно ходил по гостиной. Вышедший из камина Адриан только покачал головой. Можно было подумать, что это не ему предстоит первый официальный выход в свет магической Англии, а Блэку.

— Адриан! — юноша резко развернулся, заметив друга. — Слава Мерлину, ты здесь!

— Что случилось? — спокойно спросил Певерелл, взмахом палочки очищая мантию от сажи и вновь убирая ее в рукав.

— Регулус, — выдохнул юный аристократ. — Он совсем сошел с ума! — Арктурус нервно всплеснул руками. — Я проходил мимо его комнаты, услышал, как он там ходит и бормочет себе под нос: "Он мой, мой, не отдам. Все эти… А вдруг он найдет себе кого-нибудь на этом балу? Он мой! Адриан только мой!". Он даже заглушающих чар не наложил! Адриан, с этой… одержимостью нужно что-то делать.

— Я не знаю, что еще мы можем сделать, — рассудительно заметил беловолосый лорд, усаживаясь в кресло. Арктурус нервно упал в другое, беспомощно уставившись на друга. — Мы перепробовали все. Он не под действием чар или зелий, он не подозревает о том, кем я был, он почти ничего обо мне не знает… хотя действительно старается узнать. Ты же помнишь — он просто увидел меня и решил, что я предназначен ему. Точно так же было, когда меня представили твоим родителям. С первого взгляда… Я не знаю, Арктурус. Прости.

— Он же мой брат, — отчаянно выдохнул старший из детей Блэков. — Я не могу видеть, как он мучается! Он изводит себя мыслями о тебе, он мечтает быть твоим и в то же время понимает, что у него почти нет шансов. Это… Он дорог мне, Адриан! Я не могу просто смотреть, как…

— А что ты предлагаешь? Дать ему косточку и потом отобрать вновь? Это сделает только хуже. Я пытался игнорировать его, вежливо отказывать, но все равно, каждый раз, как я у вас появляюсь, он следует за мной по пятам. В конце концов, он до сих пор знает лишь мое имя! Это не может быть любовь… — задумчиво сказал Певерелл, — но и для простой страсти это… чувство выглядит слишком сильным. Что же…

Бессильно застонав, Арктурус устремил умоляющий взгляд на Адриана.

— Пожалуйста… Ты можешь… попытаться?.. Ты ведь совсем не знаешь его. Он находчив, остроумен, красив, в конце концов. Ты… ты сам говорил, что хочешь найти кого-то… важного… Дай Регу шанс, Адриан. Я прошу тебя… Может быть… может быть, даже если вы потом разорвете отношения… ему станет лучше. Даже если ничего… серьезного не выйдет, может, даже просто… так… Пожалуйста, Адриан…

— Ты… — Певерелл пораженно смотрел на Блэка, пока он говорил, путаясь в словах. Тряхнув головой, он попробовал еще раз:

— Ты предлагаешь мне своего брата? Как "кого-то важного"? Или даже как просто… подстилку? Чтобы ему стало лучше?! Арктурус, ты в своем уме?!

— Адриан, пожалуйста…

Тихий прерывающийся голос лучше всяких рассказов сообщил ему, насколько далеко все зашло. Вздохнув, он поднялся с кресла, подошел к смотрящему в пол слизеринцу и обхватил его подбородок, заставив взглянуть себе в глаза.

— Все так плохо? — тихим, успокаивающим голосом задал вопрос Певерелл.

Арктурус отрывисто, дергано кивнул, вырываясь из захвата. Отвернувшись и глядя в огонь камина, он ссутулился, обхватив себя руками за плечи. Адриан покачал головой. Он не верил, что собирается сказать это, но…

— Я попробую.

Блэк резко развернулся, неверяще уставившись на него. Кивком подтвердив свои слова, Адриан продолжил:

— Я попробую, но ничего не обещаю. Уверен, что это не поможет, но раз ты говоришь, что других вариантов не осталось…

— Я… спасибо, — синие глаза увлажнились. Певерелл отвернулся, неловко пожав плечами.

Отогнав бьющиеся в сознании мысли вроде: "Я что, действительно согласился трахнуть Регулуса Блэка в качестве лекарственной терапии?! Да уж, целитель однажды — целитель навеки", он сменил тему разговора:

— А как там маленькая Лукреция? Да и Мелания — я давно ее не видел.

— А, действительно. С Меланией все хорошо. А Лукреция такая милая! — оживленно заговорил Арктурус, благодарный за возможность выйти из неловкой ситуации. — Уже ползает, знаешь? Подумать только — ребенку чуть больше трех месяцев, а…

Адриан почти не слушал друга, пытаясь сообразить, как же он вляпался в это… действие. Регулус ведь еще совсем мальчишка. Ему и девятнадцати нет, будет лишь в мае. А Адриану уже почти двадцать шесть. Разница кажется не слишком большой, всего шесть лет, на самом деле, но младший Блэк еще такой ребенок. Будет ли это просто сексом или все же перерастет в нечто большее? Вряд ли, конечно. Но он должен хотя бы попытаться — ради Арктуруса.

_1925 год, декабрь_

— Добрый вечер, лорд Малфой, — Арктурус пожал руку подошедшему хозяину дома. Бал, на котором они сейчас находились, проходил в Малфой-мэноре, и по большей части здесь собрались чистокровные лорды и наследники, а также их братья и сестры. Впрочем, толпы не наблюдалось: традиционно, быть приглашенным на Рождественский бал у Малфоев считалось честью, и далеко не все удостаивались ее. Блэки были здесь постоянными гостями, но Арктурус впервые воспользовался своим правом привести спутника.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Блэк, — вернул рукопожатие Андрас Малфой, — надеюсь, вы хорошо проводите время?

— Чудесно, благодарю вас. Позвольте представить моего друга, лорда Певерелла.

Серые глаза лорда расширились в изумлении. Адриан внутренне усмехнулся, ожидая такой реакции, и кивнул, протягивая руку.

— Рад встрече, лорд Малфой.

Блондин моргнул и сжал его ладонь.

— Взаимно, лорд Певерелл.

Несколько гостей, стоявших рядом, дернулись, услышав имя. Адриан не сомневался, что уже через полчаса новость будет известна всем присутствующим.

— Бал просто великолепен, — он огляделся. — Приятно начать знакомство с родиной предков с такого поразительного мероприятия. Это делает честь Англии и, конечно, ее представителям, — он учтиво склонил голову.

Аристократ не преувеличивал: бал действительно был прекрасен. Изысканно оформленный в зеленых и голубых тонах зал, ласкающая слух музыка, интересные и влиятельные гости… Это было прекрасным местом, чтобы произвести нужное ему впечатление, ведь, как говорят, первая встреча — самая важная.

— Вы недавно в Англии, лорд Певерелл? — глаза Малфоя загорелись жаждой информации.

— О, да, — он небрежно кивнул. — Я много путешествовал. Однако теперь я здесь и жажду увидеть места, где жили мои предки.

— Возможно, это не слишком тактично… — нарочито замялся собеседник, — но ваш род считался прерванным.

— Нет-нет, что вы, это вполне естественно — интересоваться фактами, которые опровергают ранее достоверные сведения. Мы просто ушли в тень, — он пожал плечами. Легенда была давно продумана. — Большинство записей и родословных было, к сожалению, утеряно, но древние знания у меня в крови. Я говорю лишь о себе, — пояснил он, — потому что, к несчастью, мои родители погибли вскоре после моего рождения.

— Мои соболезнования.

— Не стоит, — отмахнулся он. — Я не знал их и вполне доволен тем, что имею. Я могу смело сказать, что воспитал себя сам.

— Однако, — будто бы потерявшись в мыслях, продолжил Адриан, — хоть мне и было известно о славных деяниях предков, для меня было большой неожиданностью получить подтверждение легендам. В частности, легенде о победе трех братьев над Смертью… Но вам это, должно быть, неинтересно.

— Напротив, лорд Певерелл, — с живостью возразил Андрас, — ваша история захватывает. Прошу вас, продолжайте. Могу я предположить, что именно… подтверждением легенды о трех братьях объясняется ваша… характерная внешность?

— О, да, — легко подтвердил Адриан предположение Малфоя, — я испытал это на собственном опыте, получив Мастерство.

Блондин не удержал пораженного возгласа, чем привлек внимание гостей. Вид со стороны должен был быть… интересным. Не сумевший удержать маску невозмутимости лорд Малфой и беседующий с ним юноша лет двадцати пяти с цветом волос, ясно указывающим на пережитое когда-то магическое потрясение, и характерными для некромантов глазами.

Певерелл улыбнулся как сытый кот — первое впечатление было произведено, мнение одной из самых важных на данный момент персон было сформировано.

Вечер начинался просто замечательно.

_1925 год, декабрь_

— Л-лорд Певерелл?

Адриан стоял в одной из ниш, наблюдая за танцующими и неспешно потягивая вино из бокала. Лорд Малфой представил его нескольким лордам, и один из них вспомнил, что слышал что-то о многообещающем целителе с той же фамилией, когда был в Европе. Подтвердив свою личность, Певерелл смог насладиться почти незаметным выражением удовольствия, появившемся на холеном лице Андраса: тот был невероятно рад быть хозяином вечера, на котором впервые показался молодой человек, который явно займет высокое положение в иерархии магического мира в будущем.

Сейчас же он отошел в тень и прислушивался к разговорам гостей. Пока все шло так, как он планировал. После такого представления многие захотят оказать ему протекцию; он доказал свое право считаться представителем высшего света. Не зря он четыре года мучился на ежедневных занятиях по этикету и риторике. Усилия оправдались сполна — теперь быть аристократом для него так же естественно, как и дышать.

Нужно было найти Регулуса; Адриан знал, что тот где-то здесь, и не собирался откладывать выполнение данного Арктурусу обещания на потом. Найдя друга взглядом, он кивнул ему, танцующему с какой-то леди, а Блэк в ответ бросил внимательный взгляд ему за спину и перевел на него умоляющие глаза. Еще до того, как Адриан услышал нерешительный вопрос, он догадался, кто находится сзади.

Повернувшись, беловолосый юноша приподнял бровь, глядя на переминающегося с ноги на ногу Регулуса Блэка.

— Мистер Блэк? Рад видеть вас.

— В-взаимно, лорд Певерелл, — мальчишка протянул ему чуть дрожащую руку.

Ладонь была теплой и чуть влажной; чужие пальцы на мгновение сжались вокруг руки Адриана, будто не желая отпускать, но юный слизеринец тут же отдернул своевольную конечность, испугавшись собственного порыва.

Певерелл внимательно рассматривал краснеющего мальчишку. Вот и как к нему подступиться? Он не был таким уж профаном в любовных делах, но обычно он и его партнеры знали, чего хотят. Здесь же, что бы ни говорил Арктурус, были все признаки влюбленности.

Он мог бы подумать, что это слишком жестоко — использовать Регулуса как средство для снятия сексуального напряжения, оправдываясь просьбой его брата, однако он не слишком волновался о его чувствах. В конце концов, никто не просил юношу влюбляться в него. Скорее всего, секс лишь ухудшит положение дел; но что ему до этого? Мальчику нужно закаляться, жизнь жестока и не раз еще ударит его о прибрежные скалы. Не стоит ему так открыто показывать свои чувства. Тем более, ему предстоит стать одним из членов аристократии, даже если и не лордом. Да эти акулы проглотят его и не подавятся!

Решено. Совесть и так его не мучила, а тут успокоилась вовсе. Он развлечется, наконец-то приобретет относительно постоянного сексуального партнера и поможет Регулусу стать более жестким. Раз ему нужна помощь, чтобы повзрослеть, Адриан ее предоставит; а заодно извлечет выгоду и для себя.

— Как вам нравится бал, мистер Блэк? — начал он светскую беседу.

— Зовите меня Регулусом, милорд.

— Конечно, Регулус, — он мило улыбнулся. — Прошу вас об ответной любезности — зовите меня Адрианом.

— Хорошо, А-Адриан, — заикаясь, пробормотал Блэк, но тут же вскинул голову, гордо сверкнув глазами, несмотря на разливающийся по щекам румянец.

Певерелл оценивающе взглянул на мальчика. Может, он и не безнадежен; возможно, это будет легче, чем он посчитал вначале. По крайней мере, у Регулуса есть чувство собственного достоинства. Уже плюс.

— Говорят, наследник Мракс оказался в Азкабане за нападение на маггла, — решил самостоятельно продолжить беседу Блэк.

— Действительно?

— Да, ми… Адриан. Он отказался даже пояснить свои действия, только повторял все время: "Он заслужил!". Маггл! Он даже не использовал палочку, а избил его кулаками, представляете?..

Адриан слушал, как горячо рассказывает Регулус, и узнавал в его речах идеи его родителей. Но в то время как Сириус и Хестер больше склонялись к мнению, что волшебники всячески превосходят магглов, младший Блэк просто не считал их достойными того, чтобы маги опускались до общения с ними. В школьные годы Певерелл высказывал то же самое Арктурусу и отчаянно спорил с ним, но потом понял, что магглы — неотъемлемая часть этого мира, и с их существованием нужно просто смириться.

— Адриан, Регулус, — перебил брата подошедший Арктурус, — простите, что прерываю вашу беседу, но я отправляюсь домой — хочу увидеть Лукрецию до того, как эльфы уложат ее спать.

Глаза младшего Блэка светились пониманием того, что ему придется уйти вместе с братом, и отчаянным нежеланием делать это — не сейчас, когда он наконец-то смог поговорить — хотя бы поговорить — с предметом своих желаний. Адриан, заметив безмолвный протест Регулуса, послал быстрый взгляд своему другу. Тот удивленно расширил глаза, моргнул, и радостная улыбка изогнула его губы.

— Адриан, не хочешь ли пойти с нами? Если дождешься меня, мы могли бы обсудить сегодняшний бал.

Взгляд Регулуса бессознательно обратился к Певереллу. Вряд ли он контролировал выражение своего лица — оно было откровенно умоляющим.

— Конечно, Арктурус. Благодарю за приглашение, — кивнул лорд.

Попрощавшись с хозяевами, они камином переместились в кабинет дома на Гриммо.

— Если Регулус не возражает, возможно, он мог бы занять тебя беседой, пока я общаюсь с дочерью? — предложил старший из присутствующих Блэков.

— Это честь для меня, — попытался бесстрастно ответить юноша, но его с головой выдавали горящие щеки и радостный блеск глаз.

— Прекрасно. Тогда я оставлю вас.

Арктурус ушел, и они остались наедине. Регулус замялся и, спохватившись, жестом пригласил гостя садиться. Сам же достал пару бокалов и бутылку французского вина из буфета. Разлив напиток, он поставил бутылку на журнальный столик и вручил один из бокалов Певереллу, вздрогнув и покраснев, когда пальцы того коснулись его собственных.

Адриан лишь мысленно вздохнул. Этот постоянный румянец… Так юный Блэк никогда не научится прятать свои чувства. Ладно, время все расставит по местам.

Стоит ли начать прямо сейчас? Ему самому нужен лишь секс, но стоит ли дать понять это мальчишке? В свои девятнадцать он уже не был наивным, не искал романтики, однако Регулус либо слишком сильно влюблен, либо… девственник. Оба варианта были нежелательны. Неопытный партнер в постели — не то, чего хочет Адриан. Не хватало только обучать его еще сексуальному мастерству. Ох, нет, только не это.

«Арктурус, ты сволочь. Я тебе это еще припомню».

— Чем вы планируете заниматься, Регулус? — сделал он попытку начать разговор.

— Ох. На самом деле, я еще не думал об этом, — смущенно признался юноша.

Певерелл приподнял брови в ответ на это. Он к девятнадцати годам уже почти год работал. С другой стороны, у него не было средств на жизнь, а Блэку все преподнесли на блюдечке.

— А вы… Адриан? — вновь краснея, спросил Регулус.

— Я собираюсь закончить обучение на целителя, освоиться в Англии… Пока точно не знаю.

— О. Понятно.

Разговор вновь заглох. Мысленно плюнув на всевозможные планы постепенного соблазнения, он решил перейти к делу немедленно. Вряд ли мальчик поймет, что «случайность» была спланированной.

Встав с кресла, он направился к окну, будто бы собираясь полюбоваться ночным небом, усыпанным звездами, но пути неловко споткнулся о край ковра и упал прямо на колени взбудораженному Регулусу.

— Ох, — болезненно поморщился Адриан. — Прошу прощения, — он все так же полулежал на стремительно краснеющем Блэке, — у меня была травма ноги, и иногда она дает о себе знать в самые неподходящие моменты.

Это почти не было ложью. Он действительно получил ранение во время одной из учебных дуэлей, когда они сражались в комбинации трое на одного. Конечно же, рана была сразу залечена, и никаких болей не было и в помине, но кто скажет об этом возбужденному мальчишке?

Сдвинувшись чуть вверх, будто в попытке подняться, он ощутил бедром твердый член Блэка, ненароком потеревшись об него. Регулус чуть слышно застонал, сразу же хлопнув ладонью по губам и широко распахнув глаза.

Все-таки «сумевший» встать Певерелл смотрел сверху вниз на юношу в почти непритворном изумлении. Он действительно был удивлен легкостью, с какой удалось завести парня. В его возрасте он так же быстро возбуждался? Да нет, быть не может. Возможно, Блэк просто уже был возбужден?

— О, — емко выразился он.

— П-п-простите, я… я просто… — залепетал Регулус. Он был уверен, что все испортил. Мерлин, это первый раз, когда он осмелился подойти, и теперь… Как можно было так оконфузиться? Адриан даже не взглянет на него больше и будет прав. Ну почему все так?..

— Помочь? — его лихорадочные мысли были прерваны голосом Адриана. Думая, что ослышался, он взглянул на него и увидел лукаво сощурившиеся глаза с жутковатой радужкой. Внезапно лорд Певерелл опустился на колени перед его креслом, и теперь уже Регулус смотрел на него сверху вниз. Все еще не понимая, он моргнул в ответ на озорно вздернутую бровь и ахнул, когда чужая рука коснулась его возбужденной плоти.

Мерлин!.. Что?.. Этого не может быть! Это наверняка один из тех снов, после которых он всегда просыпался с мучительным стоном и мокрым пятном на пижамных брюках. Адриан, наверное, давно уже ушел, а сам он заснул в кресле.

Его сомнения остановил еще один вопрос.

— Тебе помочь, Регулус? — наклонил голову набок Певерелл.

Блэк шумно сглотнул. Если… только если предположить, что это не сон… если все это действительно происходит… как он может отказаться?

Он дергано кивнул, надеясь, что это не розыгрыш. Но зачем лорду Певереллу делать это? Чем его мог привлечь Регулус Блэк? Или это просто что-то вроде… акта милосердия? Но нет, это глуп…

— А-а-ах, — застонал мальчишка. Его бедра бесконтрольно дернулись вверх.

Адриан вновь лизнул головку сочащегося смазкой члена, вырывая еще один громкий стон из груди Регулуса. Певерелл покачал головой, на мгновение отстраняясь от своего… любовника, и достал из рукава палочку, накладывая запирающие и заглушающие чары на дверь. Спрятал ее обратно, вновь взялся за член и обхватил губами головку, проведя языком по чувствительной щели.

Блэк даже не заметил всех этих манипуляций. Да что там, он не заметил даже, как Певерелл до конца расстегнул ему мантию и брюки, и стянул вниз трусы.

Юноша цеплялся руками за подлокотники, борясь с искушением схватить Адриана за голову и нанизать на свой член. Он горел в огне, ему безумно хотелось больше, быстрее, но контролирующий происходящее лорд вовсе не спешил. Вместо этого он мучительно медленно и в то же время с силой посасывал член, лаская горячим языком уздечку, и даже не пытался вобрать его глубже. Тонкие пальцы перебирали поджавшиеся яички.

— По… Пожалуйста, — всхлипнул он. Адриан лишь хмыкнул в ответ на это, не выпуская его члена изо рта и послав тем самым волну дрожи по телу Регулуса. — Адриан… Я… Я… Это…

Не обращая внимания на лепет мальчишки, Певерелл пробрался пальцами чуть дальше, приласкав чувствительное место за яичками, и полностью вобрал член в рот, пропустив головку в самое горло. По тому, как сжался Блэк, было ясно, что он вот-вот кончит, но Адриан не возражал и не пытался оттянуть оргазм.

— Я… Адриан! — Регулус приподнялся в кресле, вскинув бедра к самому лицу любовника и выгнув спину, и с криком кончил. Упав обратно, он попытался отдышаться.

Адриан неспешно поднялся с колен, отряхнул испачканные брюки и взмахом палочки привел Блэка в относительно приличный вид. Тот приоткрыл глаза, почувствовав пробежавшую по телу волну очищающих чар, и с удивлением заметил свою застегнутую одежду. Подняв взгляд на Певерелла, он вновь покраснел.

Тот лишь вздохнул и не стал ждать, пока его юный любовник накрутит себя, вместо этого подав ему руку. Регулус удивленно уставился на протянутую ладонь и, поняв, вскочил с кресла, принимая предложенную помощь.

Певерелл направился к камину, но на полпути оглянулся, как если бы ему в голову пришла какая-то идея.

— Не хочешь пойти со мной?

— Что?..

Раздраженно покачав головой в ответ на несообразительность юноши, он терпеливо повторил свой вопрос:

— Пойдешь со мной в мое поместье?

— Вы имеете в виду… на ночь?

— Сейчас — да, а потом… Кто знает, — подмигнув, улыбнулся Адриан. Глаза Регулуса осветились дикой надеждой, и он порывисто кивнул, принимая предложение.

Певерелл щелкнул пальцами, вызывая домовика.

— Когда Арктурус освободится, — приказал он появившемуся существу, — передай ему, что мы с Регулусом ушли в «Сосновый бор». Завтра его брат будет дома. Выполняй.

Эльф с хлопком исчез, а беловолосый лорд бросил в огонь летучий порох вновь протянул Блэку руку. Когда тот нерешительно взялся за нее, он дернул мальчишку к себе, одновременно вступая в зеленое пламя, и крикнул:

— «Сосновый бор»!

Пламя взвилось, скрывая их, а когда опало, в кабинете уже никого не было.


	4. Глава 4 Я все-таки получил его

Глава 4. Я все-таки получил его

_1926 год, январь_

Адриан открыл глаза, морщась от света, бьющего в них через не задернутое шторами окно, потянулся, просыпаясь и замер, ощутив, как кто-то зашевелился рядом.

Память услужливо подкинула события вчерашнего вечера. После того, как они с Регулусом покинули Блэк-холл, юноша вновь начал мямлить что-то невнятное. Не обращая внимания на его бормотание, Певерелл просто отвел его в свою комнату и в ответ на шокированный взгляд предложил спать вместе. В эту ночь они больше ничего не делали.

На самом деле, он вовсе не испытывал желания брать Блэка в свою постель буквально. Но не стоило оставлять мальчишку одного, тем самым давая шанс на раздумья. Требовалось закрепить успех.

Осторожно приподняв одеяло, он тихо выскользнул из кровати. Регулус чуть слышно вздохнул и чуть перекатился вбок, вжавшись лицом в его подушку. Вероятно, там до сих пор оставался запах его духов.

Адриан вышел из комнаты, направляясь в одну из гостевых спален, чтобы воспользоваться ванной, не разбудив своего новоявленного любовника. Не было настроения разбираться с мальчиком сейчас. Он предпочитал разобрать бумаги, скопившиеся за вчера и сегодня.

Быстро умывшись, щелчком пальцев лорд вызвал одного из своих эльфов.

— Принеси мне брюки, рубашку и черную мантию. И не разбуди моего гостя.

Существо с хлопком исчезло, чтобы вернуться через несколько секунд и отдать вещи. Отправив домовика восвояси, Адриан переоделся, рассеянно размышляя над своеобразными отношениями, которые он собирается построить с Регулусом. Возможно, некоторые сочли бы странным то, что в мыслях он зовет его «мальчиком», но некроманту казалось, что тот еще очень незрел. Родители и брат ограждают его от всех возможных проблем. Разве может то, что испытал младший Блэк, сравниться с жизнью самого Адриана? Вряд ли стоит даже пытаться предоставить ему «шанс», о котором просил Арктурус.

В любом случае, он уже принял решение. Он обеспечит физическую сторону их отношений и заодно поможет мальчику немного повзрослеть. А эта глупая влюбленность… Скорее всего, тот перерастет ее. Ну, на это очень хотелось надеяться.

Следующие пару часов он разбирал документы, отвечал на письма и раздумывал, связаться ли с Арктурусом или подождать, пока тот сам даст о себе знать. Наверное, стоило все-таки сообщить другу, что с его братом все в порядке, и что Адриан не собирается над ним издеваться ни в физическом, ни в психическом плане. Но не хотелось объяснять Арктурусу… Вряд ли тот одобрит метод, который выбрал Певерелл. С другой стороны, он сам просил его об этом. А секс — самый быстрый путь. Да и самый легкий.

Достав из стоявшей на столе шкатулки сигариллу, Адриан раскурил ее и с наслаждением затянулся, вдыхая дым с запахом мяты. Внезапно в дверь тихо постучали.

Отворив ее взмахом палочки, юноша увидел стоящего на пороге Регулуса с поднятой рукой. Видимо, он собирался постучать еще раз. Адриан усмехнулся и поманил его к себе, одновременно вставая и выходя из-за стола.

Блэк нерешительно приблизился, но потом вдруг встряхнул головой и, широким шагом подойдя к Певереллу, впился ему в губы. Адриан не успел среагировать, как мальчишка отстранился, заалев как мак, и вопросительно взглянул ему в глаза.

— И тебе доброе утро, — усмехнулся он.

— Извините... Доброе утро... Адриан.

— Никаких сомнений, сожалений и прочего? — лорд вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Нет, — юноша помотал головой. — Я... я очень давно этого хотел, — шепотом закончил он, ожидая реакции. Та не замедлила последовать, впрочем, совершенно отличная от того, что он ожидал. Он ощутил на своей щеке чужой холодный палец. Тот ласково погладил кожу, переместился под подборок и чуть приподнял его голову. Регулус недоуменно взглянул в жутковатые черно-белые глаза.

— Это хорошо, — почти промурлыкал Певерелл ему в губы, — просто прекрасно. Потому что, — он резко отстранился, убирая руку, отошел на пару шагов и сложил руки за спиной, наклонив голову влево и рассматривая Блэка, — я не позволил бы тебе передумать. Если я хочу что-то — или кого-то — я получаю это, и только я могу теперь отпустить тебя. Ты все еще согласен?

Он завороженно кивнул. Эти холодные, жесткие интонации, пронизывающий насквозь взгляд... перед ним стоял не Адриан, но лорд Певерелл. И теперь Регулус был его собственностью.

И честно говоря, ему это нравилось.

_1927 год, март_

— Что это?

Прошел уже год с тех пор, как Регулус заговорил с Адрианом на балу. Теперь их отношения можно было назвать... связью. Никто не говорил о чувствах, тем не менее, они читались в каждом слове, каждом жесте, что Блэк обращал к любовнику. Певерелл пытался, однако пока не преуспел ни в избавлении мальчишки от влюбленности, ни в его обучении быть более жестким. Бывший слизеринец оставался все тем же наивным и открытым мальчиком, что бегал за Гарри, когда тот гостил в Блэк-холле.

Они обедали в "Сосновом бору". Не так давно Регулус начал почти все свое время проводить здесь, хотя формально все еще жил в доме родителей. Как ни странно, те не интересовались, куда постоянно исчезает их сын. Ну, а Арктурус и так знал.

Адриан видел, что старший из детей Блэков разрывается между желанием прекратить все это и пониманием, что в таком случае его брату будет намного хуже, но ничем не мог помочь другу. Сам он уже смирился с таким положением вещей и просто радовался, что Регулус довольствуется крохами его внимания, с благодарностью принимая их, и не требует проводить время с ним вместо работы и учебы. Видимо, мальчишка понимал, что Певерелл может в любой момент разорвать их отношения, и не смел навязываться.

В один и тот же год из семьи Регулуса исчезли два ее члена — Ликорис вышла замуж за Игнатиуса Пруэтта, а через недолгое время Хестер умерла от драконьей оспы. Адриан отчетливо помнил тот день — его любовник пришел в поместье, приказал эльфу принести скотч и стал методично напиваться. Сам Певерелл около часа просидел рядом, выслушивая слезные воспоминания о матери, потом, не выдержав, наложил на него сонное заклятье, велел эльфам переправить его в спальню и привести в порядок, а утром дать антипохмельное зелье. И отправился к Арктурусу. Всю ночь друзья просто сидели у камина в молчании. На следующий день, да и потом, юный лорд не стал напоминать ни Регулусу, ни Арктурусу об этом.

Сейчас на дворе была весна. Адриан и его любовник обедали в поместье, когда несколько сов влетели в открытое окно столовой, сбросив на стол длинный предмет в плотной упаковке.

— Это? О! Они прислали ее!

Блэк вскочил и бросился к посылке, попутно уронив лежавшую на коленях салфетку. Блондин лишь вздохнул, привычно подавляя раздражение, встал и тоже подошел. Его любовник уже нетерпеливо рвал бумагу, пытаясь добраться до содержимого. Наконец, посылка была развернута.

Внутри находилась метла. Отполированная до блеска, с изогнутой ручкой и выгравированной надписью "Чистомет-1". Прутья складывались в великолепный хвост, взглянув на который, профессионал сказал бы, что он существенно увеличивает скорость полета.

— Что за таинственные "они"? — Регулус вздрогнул, когда голос любовника раздался прямо над его ухом.

— Я заказал метлу у новой фирмы. Ты, наверное, слышал — "Чистомет". Говорят, они потрясающе быстрые! Я так хочу... — Захваченный идеей, он развернулся, чуть не натолкнувшись на Адриана, но не обратив на это никакого внимания. — Давай полетаем вместе! Я ни разу не видел тебя на метле! Ты всегда работаешь, но ведь нужно же когда-то и отдыхать, так? Можно сыграть в квиддич...

Певерелл покачал головой.

— Нет.

— Но почему?

— Я не люблю квиддич.

— Когда ты играл в него в последний раз? — У Блэка горели глаза. Он действительно хотел взглянуть на Адриана на метле и с квоффлом в руках, и не понимал, почему тот отказывается. — Давай, эта метла — просто совершенство! Ты можешь даже взять ее, а я возьму другую. Ну же, Адриан!

— Ни за что.

— Но почему?

Певерелл вздохнул, раздраженный, однако Регулуса это не остановило.

— Я ненавижу метлы. Когда меня пытались научить... на первом же занятии я упал и сломал запястье. Я не доверюсь какой-то палке!

— О, — он моргнул. Что-то ему это напоминало... сломал запястье... прямо как... как...

— Вспомнил! С однокурсником Арктуруса произошло то же самое!

— С... однокурсником Арктуруса?

Голос Адриана казался еще более равнодушным, чем всегда. За время их... общения Регулус изучил… ну, постарался изучить своего любовника. Того было трудно прочесть, но несколько мелочей ему все же удалось выделить. Как, например, это — когда Певерелла что-то интересовало больше обычного, он использовал невероятно равнодушный тон. Блэк не мог понять, зачем, да и не слишком задумывался об этом.

— Да, с Гарри. Гарри Эндрюсом. Они с Арктурусом дружили, он бывал у нас дома. Я... — его голос дрогнул.

— Ты — что?

— Я... нет, ничего, — он отвернулся. До сих пор было больно вспоминать Гарри, его, Регулуса, безнадежную влюбленность, и понимание, что никогда, никогда он его не получит. Что для Гарри он всего лишь надоедливый мальчишка, и терпят его лишь из-за брата.

А потом Гарри пропал. И оставил Регулуса воющим от отчаяния, от того, что он даже не попытался не просто бегать за ним, а показать, доказать, что чего-то стоит. С Адрианом ведь было точно так же. За исключением того, что ему посчастливилось, и Певерелл почему-то сам — САМ — обратил на него внимание. Но воспоминания о Гарри до сих пор задевали какую-то болезненную струну сердца.

— С ним что-то случилось?

— Да... он пропал. Просто... исчез после окончания школы. Все думали, что он пойдет в Министерство, он был... невероятен, и его способности и сила... Но он просто... испарился. Как будто его и не было. Даже Арктурус ничего не говорил о нем, хотя я спрашивал, много раз спрашивал, но...

Он резко замолчал, понимая, что выдал слишком много. Нельзя было говорить с такой страстью, нельзя было позволить голосу сломаться, нельзя было... Ох, Мерлин...

Как ни странно, Адриан молчал. Регулус ожидал, что он что-то скажет, но любовник как будто был не здесь. Решив воспользоваться шансом и надеясь, что все получится, он попытался сменить тему:

— Так значит, ты не будешь летать со мной?

Певерелл моргнул и перевел на него взгляд. Чуть удивленный, словно спрашивающий: "О чем ты?". Но уже через секунду все скрыла непроницаемая маска, которую Блэк ненавидел от всего сердца. Она не позволяла ему узнать, о чем думает Адриан, а это было... неприемлемо. Да, именно так. Уж раз ему посчастливилось, то теперь этот потрясающий... он принадлежит ему, и его мысли — тоже.

Впрочем, он оставил все это невысказанным. Как обычно.

— Нет.

— Ясно, — разочарование все же просочилось в его голос, и он мысленно пнул себя за это.

— Но... я могу посмотреть.

Регулус моргнул и с трудом удержался от просьбы повторить. Он предлагает посмотреть? Адриан никогда не пытался увеличить количество времени, проводимого вместе. Это был он, Регулус, кто цеплялся за любовника, выгадывая каждое лишнее мгновение. Но... Сейчас казалось, что льдинки в глазах куда-то ушли, сменившись мягким блеском. Это выглядело почти как... тепло. Как привязанность. Почти. Может ли быть, что Адриан все же увидел в нем не просто постельную игрушку, а...

Он не осмелился закончить предложение, даже в мыслях. Позволить себе поверить... Нет, пока рано. Если только... если ему не показалось... Будут еще знаки. А уж он будет высматривать их как коршун.

Но что повлияло так на Адриана? Не рассказ же о Гарри?

_1927 год, октябрь_

Певерелл никак не мог выбросить из головы тот разговор с Регулусом. Мальчишка говорил о нем с такой страстью и такой с трудом скрываемой болью, что это даже заставило Адриана предложить посмотреть на его полет, просто чтобы заставить уйти тот блеск непролитых слез. Возможно ли, что он, в конце концов, привязался к нему? Это должно было оставаться связью лишь на физическом уровне, но до этого он жертвовал своим временем лишь ради Арктуруса. Да и то, он не считал это жертвой. С другом ему было интересно, однако, какой интерес может представлять собой младший Блэк? Да и...

— Адриан? …Адриан!

Толчок в плечо вырвал его из раздумий. Он повернулся, чтобы уничтожить взглядом посмевшего прикоснуться к нему идиота, и с удивлением обнаружил себя сидящим у камина в гостиной и Арктуруса рядом с бокалом вина в руке. Вторая рука в этот момент ложилась на подлокотник кресла. Видимо, именно ей ему нанесли удар.

— Ты опять витаешь в облаках, — со смехом констатировал Блэк. — Что же стало предметом твоих размышлений на этот раз?

Певерелл перевел взгляд на огонь, щелчком пальцев вызывая эльфа.

— Принеси мне мой портсигар, — приказал он появившемуся слуге и через несколько секунд уже вынимал оттуда сигариллу. Раскурив ее и глубоко затянувшись, с наслаждением вдыхая мятный дым, он почувствовал, как напряжение медленно оставляет его тело.

— Я думал о разговоре полугодовой давности. Разговоре с Регулусом.

— Кстати о нем. Он здесь?

— Нет, он у Поллукса и Ирмы, навещает маленькую Вальбургу. Иногда мне кажется, что, будь Ликорис его младшей сестрой, он был бы невероятно рад. И сейчас просто наверстывает.

— Регулус вспоминал о... Гарри. — Блэк дернулся, но Адриан продолжал говорить, не обращая на это внимания, — Знаешь, я никогда не думал, что у него было столько чувств по отношению к... нему. Он говорил с такой болью. Как я просто... я не думал, что это было так. Я был уверен, что Регулус считает Гарри Эндрюса кем-то вроде кумира, хоть и не слишком понимал, почему. Несмотря на это, мне казалось, что он быстро оправился после исчезновения. И когда появился я, он перенес свою привязанность на меня. Разница была только в том, что я ответил, в то время как... он считал Регулуса просто надоедливым малявкой, иначе и не скажешь. Но сейчас... Такое ощущение, что внутри твоего брата рана, которая все никак не затянется.

Повисла тяжелая тишина. Притаившийся за дверью Регулус жадно прислушивался. Он вернулся раньше и почему-то выпал из камина в кабинете, а не в гостиной. Это значило, что к Адриану кто-то пришел, скорее всего, Арктурус, и они просто заблокировали другой камин, чтобы им не мешали. Он собирался заглянуть на минутку и сообщить, что дома, но услышал свое имя и придержал тянувшуюся к дверной ручке руку. И сейчас лихорадочно вспоминал тот разговор.

Любовник так и не спросил о Гарри, но что-то изменилось с того дня. Казалось, он стал... нежнее, если это слово вообще было применимо к Адриану Певереллу. Но почему? И младший Блэк решил подслушать разговор в надежде, что он прольет свет на загадку.

— Как я мог быть так слеп? - выдохнул Арктурус после паузы. Переведя взгляд на бокал, он залпом опрокинул в себя остаток вина и вновь посмотрел на старого друга. — Я был уверен, что все в порядке. Он действительно спрашивал около года, но потом перестал, когда понял, что я не отвечу. Я был уверен, что с ним все в порядке. В конце концов, как он мог?.. Он даже не знал личность, человека, которым восхищался!

— Точно то же самое случилось, когда он увидел меня в первый раз, — пробормотал Адриан.

— Ну, это вполне объяснимо, — фыркнул Блэк, — если у него была... неадекватная реакция в первый раз, почему это должно было измениться во второй?

— Арктурус, — предупреждающе произнес блондин. — Не стоит упоминать...

— Пожалуйста, Адриан! — перебил его собеседник. — Ты не можешь избегать этого, и я не понимаю, чего ты стыдишься! Ты был невероятен! Поверь, если бы остальные знали, это лишь добавило бы тебе уважения! Ты...

— Я не хочу иметь ничего общего с прошлым! — почти прорычал Певерелл. Его рука непроизвольно дернулась к палочке, прежде чем он сумел остановить себя, но Арктурус не заметил этого. — Я — Адриан Певерелл, чистокровный лорд, и я не собираюсь позволять другим смотреть на меня с жалостью или пренебрежением потому, что я был воспитан в маггловском приюте! Ты и сам знаешь, что, выйди все наружу, это будет неизбежно! Мне не забудут этого, пусть я сам и не виноват. — Он с трудом вдохнул и упал в кресло, из которого вскочил, сам не заметив этого. — Я говорил тебе с самого начала. Мое имя — Адриан. И ничего больше.

— Но Регулус...

— Регулус справится. В конце концов, пусть он и тоскует о... Гарри, он успешно заменил его. Заменил его им же. Иронично, не правда ли?

Регулус задохнулся и попятился от двери, цепляясь за стену, чтобы не упасть. "Заменил его им же"? Что это значит? Может быть, Гарри где-то рядом? Возможно, среди его знакомых? И Адриан знает об этом. Но тогда почему он ничего не говорит?

Поднявшись в комнату любовника, он упал на кровать, сбросив туфли и уставившись в потолок. Мог ли Гарри взять другое имя? Он фыркнул. Конечно, мог. В Слизерине прекрасно обучают искусству лицедейства, а Гарри был слизеринцем в полном смысле слова. Хотя, даже сменив имя, он вряд ли оставил бы Арктуруса.

Но зачем бы ему делать это? И кем он мог стать? Если Регулус заменил его им же... Как он относился к Гарри?

"Как к примеру для подражания", — пришел однозначный ответ откуда-то из подсознания. Как к недостижимому, но такому желанному идеалу. Он не знал, было ли это влюбленностью в полном смысле слова — как назвать чувство, когда тебе хочется с благоговением целовать тонкие пальцы, когда ты просто до боли хочешь иметь право находиться рядом и не быть нежеланным? Это уже, скорее, одержимость.

Это не успело трансформироваться в физическое желание — он был слишком мал, а потом Гарри исчез. Но Регулус прекрасно понимал, что, получи он шанс добраться до его тела, он ухватился бы за него обеими руками. Правда, теперь у него был Адриан.

А к кому из своих знакомых Регулус относится так, как относился к Гарри? Кто-то, кому хочется поклоняться, кто-то, кто не собирается нисходить к нему, а если бы сделал, то удивление было бы...

Нет. Это невозможно, ведь так?

Он медленно сел, подбирая ноги под себя и зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Если попытаться отстраниться от эмоций и проанализировать факты...

Кто-то, кем он восхищался с первой встречи. Кто-то, кажущийся поистине недосягаемым. Кто-то, кто не может, не будет понимать его чувства, не разделит его привязанность. И удивление. Изумление, когда этот кто-то сам... Кто-то, кто рядом, около него. Кто-то, подходящий по возрасту. Друг Арктуруса.

— Мерлин, — прошептал он в пустоту комнаты, — этого не может быть. Этого просто не может быть.

_1927 год, октябрь_

Адриан поднимался в свою спальню. Разговор не привел ни к чему. Это был первый раз, когда Арктурус поднял тему двух личностей Певерелла, и он искренне желал, чтобы это стало и последним разом тоже. Видеть мольбу в глазах друга и все равно говорить "нет" — он не хотел повторять это, тем более зная, насколько это важно для Блэка. Ему было не привыкать отказывать людям, однако он почти никогда не отказывал Арктурусу. Возможно, потому, что тот знал, чего определенно не стоит просить. Адриану не хотелось повторять этот опыт.

В комнате было темно, когда он вошел туда, но с кровати раздавалось частое, прерывистое дыхание. Регулус вернулся? Адриан нахмурился. Этого не было в планах. Вроде бы его любовник собирался остаться у Поллукса на ночь... Как долго он его ждал?

Мысленно пожав плечами, он шагнул к постели, сбрасывая с плеч уже расстегнутую мантию. Он не любил спать вместе, и мальчишка знал об этом; следовательно, причиной, по которой он пришел сюда ночью, было его желание близости. В другое время Адриан просто выставил бы его, непривычный к нарушению своих планов, но сейчас ему хотелось сбросить напряжение. Этого вполне можно было достичь, попутно вытрахав из Регулуса душу и помешав ему начать болтать: у него не было настроения для разговоров.

Раздевшись до конца, он скользнул под одеяло, так и не произнеся ни слова. Однако, к его удивлению, любовник не потянулся к его губам, как этого можно было ожидать. Вместо этого он напрягся как струна, а потом обмяк и, выдохнув, просто обнял его, устраивая голову на груди. Подняв бровь, что, впрочем, было незаметно в темноте, Певерелл сомкнул руки вокруг чужого тела и заставил себя расслабиться. Ну, одну совместно проведенную ночь можно было пережить. И, отогнав все параноидальные мысли, он уснул.

Регулус лежал, слушая тихое дыхание Адриана, и размышлял. Когда он понял... Вначале хотелось запустить в голову любовнику одну из тяжелых, вычурных ваз, которыми был полон Блэк-холл. Потом хотелось прижаться поближе и спросить: "Почему?", желая, чтобы утешили и все объяснили. Потом он решил высказать Певереллу все, что думает о нем и о его секретах. А потом... Пришел Адриан, забрался в кровать и, что странно, без возражений принял его объятия. Он даже уснул, так и не разомкнув рук, до сих пор лежащих на его спине. И Регулус сдался. Разве можно было злиться на Адриана, когда он так... мягок? Разве можно упустить свой шанс, позволить тому теплому блеску в глазах исчезнуть? Да и вообще, имеет ли значение, кем был Певерелл, пока он здесь, с ним?

Он принял решение. Если Адриан не хочет, ничто не будет напоминать ему о прошлом, и уж конечно не Регулус. В конце концов, он заполучил своего Гарри, и это все, что сейчас важно.


	5. Глава 5 Семья превыше всего

Глава 5. Семья превыше всего

_1934 год, май_

— Адриан! Ты слышал новость? — Регулус ворвался в кабинет.

Певерелл поднял голову от бумаг, устремив мутный взгляд на любовника.

— Что?

— Татсхилл Торнадос в пятый раз победили в национальном первенстве! Это рекорд Лиги!

— Ясно. Я рад, — он вновь уткнулся в документы.

— Адриан!

Внезапно Блэк оказался рядом, насильно развернул его голову к себе и уставился в покрасневшие глаза.

— Так нельзя, — вдруг перешел на серьезный тон юноша. — Ты себя загонишь. Физически невозможно столько работать!

— Регулус, — предупреждающий тон не получился, вместо этого в голосе слышалась лишь усталость.

— Все так плохо?! — испуганно воскликнул любовник. Блондин лишь непонимающе моргнул. Блэк покачал головой. — Даже в самом… заморенном состоянии тебе всегда удается это твое фирменное: «Регулус…». А сейчас даже этого нет. Прости меня, дорогой, но я не хочу через сутки иметь на руках твое бездыханное тело. Поэтому сейчас ты поднимаешься, идешь наверх и отсыпаешься как минимум до вечера, а еще лучше — до утра.

— Регулус, — вот это прозвучало откровенно угрожающе. Но на брюнета никакого воздействия фраза не оказала — давно привык.

— Адриан, пожалуйста, — он умоляюще смотрел на Певерелла, — тебе нужно отдохнуть. Хотя бы чуть-чуть. Адриан…

Лорд вздохнул и потер глаза. На самом деле, Регулус был прав, и они оба это знали. Но у него просто не было возможности отдохнуть. Беспорядки в стране после отставки очередного Министра, потому что со времен Спэвина так и не удалось найти толкового человека на этот пост. Периодические собрания лордов магической Англии для совета насчет следующего кандидата. Беспорядки в Германии и Франции, подозрительно быстрый для маггла подъем некоего Гитлера по политической лестнице. Среди всего этого просто не удавалось найти время, чтобы разобрать бумаги, присылаемые гоблинами — делать это приходилось самому, потому что секретарь ушел в отставку по состоянию здоровья, а нового найти пока не получалось. А уж о целительской практике он не вспоминал вот уже полгода.

Тряхнув головой, Адриан краем сознания уловил мысль, что, наверное, стоит прислушаться к просьбам любовника. Хоть и нужно закончить дела, но вряд ли в таком состоянии он сможет сделать что-то путное. Кивнув сам себе, он отодвинул кресло и встал из-за стола, одновременно отшатываясь от попытавшегося поддержать его Блэка.

Поднимаясь в спальню и с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не схватиться за перила, он признал, что несколько перестарался с работой. Во всяком случае, доводить себя до головокружения точно не стоило. Когда он вообще спал в последний раз? Трое… нет, кажется, четверо суток назад. Конечно, бодрящие зелья творят чудеса, но даже и так — организм, видимо, не выдерживает. Мда, при таком образе жизни пользы от Мастерства никакой — пусть он не умрет от старости, зато вполне может от истощения. А еще взрослый человек, тридцать четыре года, как-никак. Тьфу.

_1935 год, май_

— Мистер Пилливикл, давайте поговорим начистоту. Сейчас вы — единственный подходящий человек на должность Министра Магии. Вы чистокровны, вы понимаете важность сохранения родов и традиций. Вы имеете опыт работы в Министерстве и знаете, чего можно ожидать. Вы достаточно зрел и не гонитесь за властью, в отличие от всех этих молодых магглорожденных выскочек. И главное, в вашем распоряжении безоговорочная поддержка самых, скажу без хвастовства, влиятельных персон магической Англии. Почему вы отказываетесь?

Адриан, Арктурус и его отец Сириус, Андрас Малфой, Октавиан Принц и Кантанкерус Нотт находились в одном из бизнес-кафе, располагающихся в Косом переулке. Здесь можно было за небольшие деньги снять кабинет, обеспеченный чарами конфиденциальности, тишины, успокаивающими чарами и подобным, чтобы даже враги смогли спокойно пообщаться, не бросаясь друг на друга.

На встречу с ними был приглашен Джастус Пилливикл, нынешний глава ОМП и, вероятно, будущий Министр. После долгих обсуждений аристократы сошлись на том, что этот человек — именно тот, кто им нужен, и собрали своеобразную делегацию. И вот уже полчаса мужчина упорно отказывался от должности.

— Лорд Малфой, меня вполне устраивает моя работа, и желания лезть в политику я не имею. Я не слизеринец, уж извините; я самый настоящий гриффиндорец и не хочу вариться в этом котле.

— Знаете, мистер Пилливикл… говорят, отличительной чертой львиного факультета является жажда справедливости, — вступил Адриан, — а именно это нам сейчас и нужно. Вы не позволите магглорожденным оттеснить, придавить нас к земле, как они хотят. А уж среди нас змей хватает, — он с тонкой усмешкой переглянулся с остальными лордами, — и если что, мы не поскупимся на совет и помощь, поверьте.

— Лорд Певерелл, я не политик. Вряд ли из этого выйдет что-то хорошее.

— Но ведь нужны зачем-то серые кардиналы? У вас их, как видите, шесть — прямо здесь, и еще пара десятков за спиной. Мы прикроем вас щитом, не волнуйтесь. Да и если говорить начистоту, вряд ли может быть хуже, чем было последние десять лет. А вы действительно будете прекрасным Министром.

— Лорд Певерелл…

Пилливикл замолчал, не договорив. Его взгляд метался между ярчайшими представителями аристократии, пришедшими на встречу, и они видели, что он уже готов сдаться.

— Хорошо, — наконец, выдохнул он. Лорды незаметно переглянулись, пряча торжествующие улыбки. Пока этот маг сидит в кресле Министра, чистокровные будут править бал, в этом нет сомнений.

_1937 год, январь_

— Адриан.

— Арктурус, — молодой человек упал в кресло напротив друга. — Я нашел.

— Нашел что?

— Старшую Палочку.

— Ты… что? — Блэк ошеломленно моргал.

— Именно. Я нашел первый Дар Госпожи.

— Где?!

— У какого-то немца. Геллерт Грин… ммм… Гриндевальд, кажется.

— Гриндевальд… не помню такого. Чистокровный?

— Грязнокровка.

Арктурус молчал, ожидая подробностей.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — поднял Адриан руки. — Я действительно собрал сведения.

Блэк лишь усмехнулся. Другого ожидать и не следовало.

— Итак, — начал беловолосый лорд, собираясь с мыслями, — родился в 1882 году. Учился в Дурмстранге, был исключен на шестом году, то есть на предпоследнем курсе. Ты же помнишь, что там учатся восемь лет, так? — После подтверждающего кивка он продолжил. — Отправился к своей двоюродной бабушке Батильде Бэгшот в Годрикову Лощину. Насчет дальнейшего образования сказать ничего не могу, но репетиторов они не нанимали однозначно — живет женщина весьма скромно.

Он прервался и с благодарной улыбкой принял бокал вина от Арктуруса. Промочив пересохшее горло, Певерелл поставил бокал на журнальный столик и откинулся на спинку, ставя локти на подлокотники и сплетая пальцы. Взгляд устремился в потолок.

— Следующие полтора года Гриндевальд прожил в Лощине. Почти ни с кем не общался, исключая семью Дамблдоров.

— Дамблдор… Кажется, это — фамилия заместителя Диппета.

— Да, ты прав. Альбус Дамблдор, весьма способный маг, судя по слухам. Действительно стал заместителем директора Хогвартса в прошлом году, по-моему, то есть в начале тридцать шестого. Но не это сейчас важно.

Блэк прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь неспешной беседой. Как же давно они с Адрианом не сидели вот так, просто греясь у камина и обсуждая что-то помимо дел. И кто бы мог подумать, что его другу все-таки удастся найти Дары? Ведь теперь, когда он узнал, что те реальны — читай, не читай историю рода, а поверить все равно сложно — он точно не остановится на одной лишь Палочке.

— Наш Геллерт много времени проводил с Альбусом, и со стороны они выглядели лучшими друзьями. Однако летом 1899 года произошел инцидент, стоивший жизни младшей сестре Альбуса Ариане. Моим… информаторам так и не удалось выяснить, что послужило причиной дуэли, но достоверно известно, что друзья и брат Альбуса Аберфорт сражались, когда девочка вошла в комнату. Она попала под смертельное заклятье. Чьим оно было, установить не удалось. Но наружу ничего не вышло, и официальной причиной смерти стал несчастный случай. После этого Геллерт уехал из Лощины.

Певерелл неспешно поднялся и подошел к камину, смотря на огонь. Его голос выдавал задумчивость.

— И как раз после этого начинаются непонятные мне события. Гриндевальд, сбежав из дома, отправился в Восточную Европу, где поступил в ученики к мастеру палочек Грегоровичу. Разве это не странно? Насколько мне известно, изготовители волшебных палочек потому так уважаемы, что их талант уникален — интуиция, нужная для создания палочки, встречается один раз на тысячу. И таких магов определяют с рождения, специально обучают… А Геллерт просто попросился — и его взяли!

— Ты думаешь, он как-то… повлиял на Грегоровича?

— Повлиял? Однозначно. Зелье, заклятие, артефакт… вариантов масса. Мне неясно другое: если он стал учеником для того, чтобы поближе подобраться к мастеру и украсть у него Палочку — да-да, до того она находилась у Грегоровича — то почему ждал почти три года? Если же нет… то зачем?

— Итак, что у нас получается? Гриндевальд поступает в ученики к мастеру палочек, каким-то образом уговаривая его, ждет три года, прилежно учась, потом крадет Старшую Палочку и сбегает?

— Да. И еще одна странность: он явно был заинтересован в Дарах Смерти и начал с Палочки потому, что Грегорович направо и налево рассказывал, что владеет ею. Но тогда почему он не убил старика или хотя бы не обезоружил? Ведь в неадаптированной для детей версии легенды о трех братьях Певереллах прослеживается вполне четкий намек на то, что быть ее полноправным хозяином можно только победив владельца. Однако согласно имеющейся у меня информации наш Геллерт просто забрал Палочку однажды ночью. Не разоружая владельца.

— Мда…

Арктурус потер переносицу.

— И что ты собираешься делать?

— На самом деле, ничего, — фыркнул Певерелл. — Я не хочу напрасно беспокоить людей, чтобы они нашли мне Гриндевальда; информацию о прошлом найти было гораздо проще, потому что сейчас он где-то спрятался, и весьма хорошо. Я собираюсь понаблюдать за ним. Насколько я знаю, почти все владельцы Палочки были амбициозными людьми. Не знаю, влияла ли она так на них, или это просто совпадение, но я уверен, что через некоторое время мир услышит о Геллерте Гриндевальде, так или иначе. К тому же, у меня сейчас хватает забот и без того, чтобы гоняться по Европе за нынешним владельцем моего семейного артефакта. Время терпит.

— Это… неожиданно, — после недолгой паузы произнес Блэк, — но, зная тебя, я не буду удивляться. Ты весьма ленив.

— Да-а-а, и я признаю это, — зевнул Адриан.

— Не выспался?

— Мгм. Спасибо Регулусу за это.

— О, даже так?

— Именно так.

Друзья помолчали.

— Теперь ты, наконец, осознаешь, что Рег стоил шанса? — нарушил тишину брюнет.

— Как это ни поразительно, я… привязался к мальчишке, — с очевидным удивлением констатировал Адриан. — Возможно, ты был прав тогда.

— Я знал это, — самодовольно усмехнулся Арктурус. — Он успокоился в последние годы, ты заметил? Больше не вспоминает Гарри, теперь в его мыслях лишь ты. Даже не догадываюсь, что послужило причиной такой перемены.

— Возможно, ему нужно было выговориться, — пожал плечами блондин. — Рассказать о нем кому-то беспристрастному, кто не знал его лично. Этой… отдушиной послужил я.

— Больше не кажется, что на него… что-то давит. Он как будто развернул плечи и выпрямился. А еще Рег наконец-то ведет себя как настоящий слизеринец. Твоя заслуга?

Певерелл опустил ресницы, пряча под веками искорки довольства и гордости за свою работу. Годы труда дали плоды; с ним юноша все еще оставался таким же открытым, но на публике младший Блэк был аристократом, выпускником змеиного факультета.

Он не солгал Арктурусу — он действительно привык к мальчику. Привык так, что теперь казалось странным, когда того не было рядом, чтобы разбудить Адриана излишней активностью где-то внизу, под одеялом. Привык к его манере съедать завтрак как можно быстрее и уноситься в Блэк-холл, чтобы поиграть с маленьким Орионом, привык к летающим туда-сюда совам, носящим письма от Регулуса к Лукреции и наоборот. Привык даже к тому, что любовник выглядит теперь старше его самого — на свои тридцать, ведь Певерелл из-за своего Мастерства не старел и не взрослел, а поэтому до сих пор выглядел на двадцать четыре-двадцать пять. И теперь он даже не отбивался, когда Арктурус в очередной раз констатировал очевидное.

Нет, это была не любовь. Просто привычка. Но он не хотел от нее отказываться. Может быть, у него и не появлялось того тепла в груди при взгляде на Регулуса, о котором он когда-то мечтал, но физическая страсть все еще не ушла, а негласный отказ любовника даже допустить мысль о расставании осложнял и одновременно упрощал жизнь. Во всяком случае, у него были постоянные отношения, и этого хватало. А любовь? Ну, если верить книгам, теперь у Адриана была без малого вечность на ее поиск. Пока что можно удовлетвориться и привязанностью.

_1938 год, март_

— Виски, — бросил Блэк появившемуся эльфу, и рухнул на небольшой кожаный диван в кабинете Адриана в «Сосновом бору».

— Арктурус? — осторожно спросил Певерелл и встал из-за стола, взмахом палочки убирая пепел, высыпавшийся из камина при неожиданном появлении друга.

Блэк не ответил, методично заливая в себя уже второй бокал принесенного виски — и когда только успел? Он напоминал раненого зверя.

Присев рядом, Певерелл тронул брюнета за плечо, и с трудом удержал вскрик, когда тот повернулся. Синие глаза бешено блестели, лицо искажала гримаса боли, а мышцы были натянуты как струна.

— Мелания, — прохрипел Арктурус. Адриан непонимающе моргнул. — Ее… нет. Больше нет, понимаешь?

Блондин разлепил внезапно пересохшие губы и резко втянул в себя воздух. Он понял, что довело гостя до такого состояния. Мало кто знал, что Арктурус Блэк искренне и глубоко любил свою жену. Со стороны казалось, что этот брак — всего лишь формальность, и лишь хорошо знающие слизеринца люди могли заметить нежность на его лице, когда он смотрел на жену. Адриан даже иногда завидовал такому чувству.

Но… почему Мелании больше нет?

— Что произошло?

— Она была в Германии, — голос Блэка прерывался и срывался на хрип. Опрокинув в себя виски, он налил себе еще один бокал и уставился на переливающуюся золотым цветом жидкость.

— Это моя вина, — без перехода сказал он. — Я должен был… но ты… да и…

— Арктурус, — прервал его Певерелл. — Что ты был должен?

Брюнет вскинул голову и с отчаянием взглянул на него.

— Я… Это Гриндевальд. Это он убил ее.

Адриан медленно выдохнул, закрыл глаза и вновь открыл их, и только после этого посмотрел на друга. Он понимал, что сейчас не стоит его торопить, но как же раздражала эта бессвязная речь…

— Он присылал мне сову с просьбой устроить встречу с тобой. Я отказал. Он вновь написал, настаивая. Я посоветовал обратиться к тебе самому, и он отправил раздраженный ответ, что совы до тебя не долетают, а личную встречу устроить не выходит. Тон следующего письма уже походил на угрозу, но он, наконец, объяснил, зачем ты ему понадобился, сказав, что очень заинтересован в Певереллах и Дарах Смерти. Я вновь отправил отказ. Тогда этот… этот… грязнокровка посмел намекнуть, что на днях видел мою жену в стране. Я просто проигнорировал послание, рассудив, что дальше угроз дело не пойдет. Но…

Он подлил себе еще виски; язык стал уже немного заплетаться. Пожалуй, стоило его остановить, однако Адриан рассудил, что без алкоголя Арктурус вряд ли будет дальше говорить о причинах смерти жены.

— Он, наверное, не собирался ее убивать. Но з-заклятье попало в артерию. Мелания просто н-не успела добраться до больницы. Это я виноват, Адриан…

Певерелл воспользовался тем, что Блэк не отрывал взгляда от жидкости в бокале, и вызвал эльфа, приказав принести зелье Сна-без-сновидений. Подлить его было делом пары секунд — потребовалось лишь забрать бокал и добавить в него зелье одновременно с новой порцией виски. И через пару минут Арктурус уже спал в одной из гостевых спален, перенесенный туда домовиками.

Адриан шагал по кабинету в раздумьях. Казалось странным, что Гриндевальд предпочел откровенные угрозы и шантаж лести и уговорам. Разве он не должен быть умнее, если уж сумел войти в доверие к Грегоровичу? Ведь Imperius исключен, да и следы менее мощных подчиняющих заклятий были бы легко обнаружены, а для слабых и почти незаметных нужно хорошее отношение жертвы к заклинающему.

Маг хотел с ним встретиться. Что ж, это понятно. Однозначно, причиной являются Дары Госпожи. Но чего конкретно он хотел? Союзничества? Сотрудничества? Если да, то в чем? Дары для себя? Но что он может предложить взамен? Сведения о Певереллах? Опять же, зачем ему это?

То, что он не смог самостоятельно связаться с ним, вполне понятно. Последний месяц на поместье стояло заклинание, блокирующее сов на подлете, кроме тех, что были от знакомых и гоблинов. А так, неизвестный грязнокровка лично встречается с лордом Певереллом — вы в это верите? Нелепость.

То, что он выбрал Арктуруса, тоже легко объяснимо — всей магической Англии было известно о дружбе наследника Блэков и Адриана Певерелла. А вот шантаж… Интересно, это действительно влияние Палочки, и ее владельцы становятся более прямолинейными, грубыми, и пытающимися идти напролом, или Гриндевальд такой от природы?

Адриан прекратил мерить шагами кабинет и сел за стол, взяв перо и начиная задумчиво вертеть его в пальцах. Как же поступить? Меланию уже не вернуть. Мастер Смерти он или нет, но Госпожа может пойти на уступки лишь ради него самого, а не ради жены друга.

Стоит ли встретиться с этим выскочкой?

_1938 год, март_

Вполне ожидаемо было то, что на следующий день Арктурус проснулся с невероятно сильным похмельем. Поморщившись от смешка, который издал стоящий в дверях Певерелл, он с благодарностью принял антипохмельное зелье и, одним глотком выпив его, облегченно вздохнул.

Адриан опирался плечом о дверной косяк, наблюдая за другом. Когда эльф сообщил ему, что Блэк проснулся, он ожидал найти его угрюмым как минимум; но ничего подобного. Скорее всего, Арктурус использовал окклюменцию, чтобы подавить чувства. Это казалось разумным: он знает ограничения и выпустит горе наружу, когда останется один.

— Адриан, а где Регулус? Я не видел его вчера.

— Регулус спит. Вчера он поздно вернулся от Малфоев, где был по моей просьбе, и лег около четырех утра. Как ни странно, ты рано проснулся: сейчас всего лишь девять.

— Понятно, — брюнет тряхнул головой и взлохматил волосы.

— Жду тебя внизу, — Певерелл шагнул за пределы комнаты.

Арктурус спустился через пятнадцать минут. Позавтракав в молчании, друзья вышли в сад, располагавшийся позади дома.

— Стоит ли мне встретиться с Гриндевальдом? — Адриан присел на каменную скамью, предварительно наложив на нее чистящие — на всякий случай — и согревающие чары. Блэк опустился рядом.

— Я не уверен. С одной стороны, он может решить, что его… — он прерывисто выдохнул, — шантаж возымел действие, и взять это на заметку. С другой, ты можешь упустить что-то важное. К тому же, ты сам говорил, что не хочешь разыскивать его по всей Европе, чтобы разоружить; шанс сам плывет тебе в руки. Да и я был бы благодарен, если бы ты взял меня с собой на… встречу.

— Боюсь, если я повстречаю его в скором времени, уйдет лишь один из нас, — заметил блондин. В ответ на непонимающий взгляд Арктуруса он тихо рассмеялся. — Брось, ты же знаешь, что ты мне дороже всех. Ты, можно сказать, моя семья, а семья — превыше всего.

— Спасибо, — с некоторой заминкой ответил Блэк, — но я бы оценил, если бы честь отправить ублюдка в мир иной ты оставил бы мне.

— Ай-ай-ай, — укоризненно покачал головой Певерелл, и оба рассмеялись.

Еще немного посидев в молчании, Арктурус решительно встал и посмотрел на Адриана сверху вниз.

— Обещай мне, что не станешь его убивать. Это мое право.

Лорд некоторое время вглядывался в лицо друга, затем склонил голову в согласии:

— Я даю слово.

— Спасибо, Адриан, — прошептал брюнет, положив руку ему на плечо, потом резко развернулся и направился к дому. Певерелл же остался сидеть на скамье, подставляя лицо лучам солнца.


	6. Глава 6 Родственники

Глава 6. Родственники

_1939 год, апрель_

— Просто прекрасно! Мало у меня было обязанностей, так мне добавили!..

Адриан, ругаясь себе под нос, аппарировал к воротам Хогвартса. Три дня назад его откровенно ошарашили новостью, что теперь он входит в Совет Попечителей по решению его постоянных членов, потому что им нужен свежий взгляд на школу — мнение того, кто в ней не учился. Не мог же он сказать, что провел там все положенные семь лет! Поэтому отбиться от этой «чести» не было возможности.

Проходя мимо хижины лесничего, Певерелл пытался понять, почему идея постоянного контакта с обитателями школы вызывает у него отторжение. Причин могло быть несколько, но самым вероятным казалось то, что возвращение в Хогвартс означало возвращение к старой жизни. На самом деле, это, конечно, было не так, но даже иллюзии хватило, чтобы Адриану отчаянно захотелось больше никогда не ступать на эту территорию.

Он и сам не понимал, почему так ненавидит свое прошлое. Действительно, что происходило с Гарри Эндрюсом? Вроде бы не было ни каких-то огромных унижений, ни позора, ни… да ничего такого не случалось. Тогда в чем же дело?

Он подошел к дубовой входной двери, и та распахнулась, стоило ему лишь коснуться ее. Видимо, его ждали.

В холле стоял молодой мужчина, одетый в темно-красную, вышитую золотом мантию. Его каштановые волосы и борода отливали рыжим цветом, а светло-голубые глаза светились беспричинной радостью.

— Лорд Певерелл, доброго вам дня. — Он широко и как-то по-детски наивно улыбнулся. — Я — Альбус Дамблдор, заместитель директора Диппета. Если вы не возражаете, я бы с удовольствием показал вам школу.

— Рад встрече, мистер Дамблдор. — Адриан кивнул, незаметно окидывая собеседника взглядом. Значит, это и есть бывший друг Гриндевальда? Ну-ну, посмотрим. — Почту за честь.

Они прогуливались по коридорам, Дамблдор рассказывал ему об учебной программе, учителях, деканах, предлагал встретиться с ними лично. Певерелл в это время изучал своего проводника.

На первый взгляд мужчина казался взрослым ребенком, да еще и закончившим Гриффиндор. Это подтверждали искорки в глазах, красно-золотые цвета одежды, необоснованное пока ничем доверие Адриану. Но если присмотреться, обнаруживалось, что искорки — это не только смешинки, но и проблески проницательности, а доверие было показным, призванным расположить гостя к себе. Это было уже в духе факультета змей и помогало подавить инстинктивную неприязнь, вызванную гриффиндорской мантией.

Оставалась лишь одна непонятная вещь: был ли характер Гриндевальда похож на характер его друга, пусть и бывшего? Поэтому ли они сошлись? Тогда за маской грубой прямолинейности скрывается хитрец? Или Геллерт, все же, действительно настолько прост, как кажется?

Ученики проходили мимо, с любопытством разглядывая незнакомого юношу рядом с профессором Трансфигурации. Певерелл отвечал на их взгляды поднятой бровью, заставляя их в смущении отворачиваться.

Дамблдор внезапно остановился и взмахом палочки наколдовал Tempus. Его брови озабоченно сошлись на переносице. Он повернулся к Адриану и извиняющимся тоном произнес:

— Я прошу прощения, но мне нужно идти. Я мог бы найти вам другого проводника, полагаю, времени на это у меня еще хватит…

Блондин прервал его взмахом руки:

— Нет нужды. Я собирался пообщаться с деканами факультетов и узнать об организационной работе. Как я понимаю, сейчас мы в подземельях, — он огляделся, — я, пожалуй, попрошу одного из учеников проводить меня к профессору Слагхорну.

— Тогда — до свидания, лорд Певерелл. — Дамблдор протянул руку для рукопожатия. Его хватка была твердой и цепкой, говорила об уверенности в себе. Мысленно Адриан добавил еще один плюс к характеристике мужчины; тот все больше ему нравился.

— До свидания, мистер Дамблдор. Был рад знакомству.

_1939 год, апрель_

Конечно же, никаких учеников просить он не стал. Хоть и прошло почти двадцать два года с тех пор, как он в последний раз был в этих стенах, наверное, люди говорили правду: Хогвартс не забывается. Певерелл с легкостью нашел путь к апартаментам декана Слизерина, справедливо предположив, что вряд ли Слагхорн выбрал другие комнаты.

На стук в дверь никто не отозвался. Решив проверить классы, Адриан прошел дальше и свернул за угол, начиная поочередно заглядывать в каждый из встречавшихся кабинетов.

В одном из них он обнаружил целующуюся парочку старшекурсников с слизеринскими гербами на школьных мантиях. Пробормотав: «Вы продолжайте, продолжайте, я уже ухожу» в ответ на два вопросительных взгляда, он закрыл дверь и тихо рассмеялся.

Заглядывая в другой кабинет, блондин спешно пригнулся, спасаясь от заклятия — какая-то четверо- или пятикурсница тренировалась в ЗОТИ — но все равно получил глубокую царапину. Он узнал заклинание — к сожалению, при попытке залечить остававшиеся от него раны жертва зарабатывала шрам. Поэтому все, что ему оставалось сделать, это наложить повязку взмахом палочки и понадеяться, что встреча не продлится слишком долго. Было, правда, интересно, где девушка узнала заклинание, но он не посчитал это достаточно важным и просто пошел дальше по коридору.

Наконец, в одном из классов он нашел рыхлого полного мужчину в зеленой мантии, стоящего над котлом, который что-то объяснял темноволосому первокурснику, конспектирующему слова преподавателя. Кашлянув, Певерелл постучал по дверному косяку и вошел внутрь.

— Чем я могу помочь, молодой человек? — с любопытством спросил мужчина. Мальчик лишь сверкнул глазами, оценивая Адриана взглядом, и вновь повернулся к котлу.

— Мое имя — Адриан Певерелл, — представился аристократ, — и я здесь от имени Совета Попечителей Хогвартса. Я бы хотел узнать, когда вы сможете выделить мне время для беседы. Не волнуйтесь, никаких претензий лично к вам нет, я собираюсь поговорить со всеми деканами.

— О, это… неожиданно, — растерянно пробормотал зельевар и, спохватившись, добавил: — Я Гораций Слагхорн, декан Слизерина. Приятно познакомиться, лорд Певерелл. Наслышан о вас.

— Надеюсь, вы слышали хорошие вещи? — улыбнулся Адриан.

— Конечно, конечно! О вас отзываются как об очень талантливом маге и целителе, — глаза Слагхорна почти спрятались за щеками, когда его губы растянулись в ответной улыбке. Тем не менее, в них был виден расчетливый блеск.

Он повернулся к мальчику, предлагая ему добавить в зелье каплю своей крови и посмотреть, как изменится цвет. Затем прошел в конец комнаты.

Блондин вошел в класс, направляясь к учительскому столу, стоя у которого Гораций листал книжечку — ежедневник, видимо — и что-то бормотал.

Проходя мимо котла, Певерелл с удивлением опознал в вареве зелье родства. Наверное, этот мальчик занимается курсовым проектом.

Зелье уже успело стать из мутновато-белого зеленым. Теперь, если родственник добавит туда свою кровь, оно поменяет цвет на красный или алый, если же родственных уз между людьми не будет — цвет станет голубым.

К сожалению, наложенный бинт размотался в самый неподходящий момент, и пара капель крови упала в котел. Шли секунды, а первокурсник и беловолосый лорд с изумлением наблюдали, как жидкость превращается из зеленой в алую.

Отмерев, Адриан быстро наложил невербальное Evanesco и шепнул мальчишке: «Молчи». Десять минут спустя они вместе выходили из кабинета, после того, как Певерелл договорился с Слагхорном о встрече на выходных, а мальчик извинился и сказал, что уронил в зелье нитку, поэтому пришлось его испарить.

Уже в коридоре блондин огляделся и, заметив нишу, завел подозрительно щурящегося брюнета туда, наложив чары приватности. Присев на корточки и глядя ему в глаза, он поинтересовался:

— Как тебя зовут?

— Том Риддл.

— Хм… Фамилия маггловская, но ты не можешь быть магглорожденным, иначе не был бы связан со мной. Где же ответ? — задумчиво спросил он сам себя.

Том поморщился при упоминании магглов и продолжил изучать лицо сидящего перед ним человека. Адриану, впрочем, было не слишком интересно, о чем он думает.

— Так, — решил он, — у тебя есть еще уроки?

Первокурсник покачал головой.

— Тогда мы с тобой сейчас отправимся в Гринготтс. Если для того, чтобы прояснить ситуацию, мне нужны деньги, то у меня их намного больше, чем нужно, — ухмыльнулся он. Заметив очевидное непонимание и подозрительность, проступившие на лице своего юного визави, он пояснил свои слова: — Гоблины могут провести ритуал, который покажет, принадлежишь ли ты к какому-либо роду. Если ты действительно мой родственник, ритуал покажет это.

Том серьезно обдумывал предложение аристократа. С одной стороны, идти куда-то вместе с незнакомым парнем казалось безумием. С другой — возможно, это шанс получить семью. Своего собственного взрослого, который станет о нем заботиться. Но… а как же его самостоятельность, свобода? Стоит ли?.. Хотя… Если они действительно связаны, если они — родственники… Нужно вначале удостовериться, а потом строить планы, правильно?

— Хорошо, — решительно кивнул он, — я пойду с вами.

_1939 год, апрель_

Ритуал подтвердил их родство: Том оказался Мраксом, а этот род был испокон веков связан с Певереллами. Так как лорд Мракс был все еще жив, мальчик был назначен наследником. Гоблины невероятно радовались, потому что от Морфина Мракса не было смысла ждать детей, и, не появись маленький Риддл в банке, род бы угас.

Адриан обдумывал создавшееся положение. Он отвел Тома в Гринготтс и оплатил ритуал; стоило ли закончить на этом и забыть о ребенке? У него теперь есть законный опекун…

Блондин поморщился. Он не мог вот так просто оставить все это. Судя по описанию, вряд ли Морфин сможет дать мальчишке воспитание, подобающее наследнику древнейшего и благороднейшего рода. Но как это касается Адриана? И касается ли?

Нет, наверное. Пусть формально они с Томом и разделяют общую кровь, они не являются на самом деле родственниками, так? Какое ему дело до того, что станет с маленьким Риддлом-Мраксом? Он исполнил свою роль.

Певерелл раздраженно вздохнул. Он не мог просто плюнуть на происходящее. Учитывая его ориентацию и абсолютное неприятие детей, вряд ли у него когда-нибудь появится наследник. Конечно, он не нуждался в продолжателях рода, если учесть его Мастерство и бессмертие… Но это бессмертие еще нуждается в доказательствах, и иначе как опытным путем его не проверишь. А тут — готовый наследник. К тому же, уже не ребенок: ясно видно, что мальчишка — уже сложившаяся личность.

Ему нужно будет всего лишь нанять учителей, как когда-то он сделал для себя, и позволить им превратить Тома в аристократа. Он ведь справится с этим, правда? Ему даже не нужно будет общаться с мальчиком, пока тот не подрастет и не избавится окончательно от детскости, которая наверняка все еще оставалась в нем, пусть и на долю процента.

Это всего лишь прекрасная возможность получить наследника, не прилагая особых усилий, а вовсе не глупая детская надежда на семью! Решено, он предложит мальчишке опекунство… но прежде нужно проверить старшего Мракса, чтобы иметь основания заявить о его недееспособности. А если он нормален… что ж, Адриан никогда не беспокоился о таких мелочах.

_1939 год, апрель_

Адриан аппарировал в какую-то маггловскую деревушку и еще раз порадовался, что гоблины готовы дать почти любую информацию за хорошую плату. Осмотревшись, он приметил два холма, на одном из которых стоял большой дом с садом. Вершина другого была пуста, но сквозь кустарник виднелась тропинка, уводившая вбок. Вероятно, именно там располагалась хижина, в которой жил Морфин.

Аристократ брезгливо оглядывался, пробираясь по змеящейся каменистой дорожке. Изгородь, окаймляющая путь, была невероятно запущена. Вокруг были видны лишь деревья.

Через несколько минут впереди показалась какая-то лачуга. Певерелл потрясенно уставился на нее. И здесь живет благородный лорд? Да одно это… место доказывает его ненормальность!

Эта… хибара была невероятно обветшалой. Черепица с крыши давно осыпалась, и сквозь дыры проглядывали стропила. Стены заросли мхом, оконные стекла — грязью, а крапива, росшая здесь почти везде, поднималась до пояса.

Расчистив себе путь режущими заклятиями, Адриан прошел к двери и с изумлением увидел прибитую к ней мертвую змею. Он никак не мог понять степень неадекватности обитателей этого… дома, раз они живут в этой мерзости. Впрочем, ему это было только на руку.

Постучав, он отошел на шаг и заложил руки за спину. Прошла минута, две, но никто не открыл. После повторного стука он раздраженно толкнул дверь — к его удивлению, та оказалась открыта.

В доме было невероятно грязно. На разваливающемся от старости столе горой громоздились плошки и тарелки, потолок был покрыты паутиной, пол — въевшейся сажей. Света не было, потому что грязь на окнах не пропускала ни одного луча солнца. Единственным освещенным местом оказался квадрат у двери, на котором стоял Адриан, пораженно оглядываясь и морща нос от отвращения.

Внезапно из глубины комнаты вышел какой-то мужчина. Он выглядел, по меньшей мере, странно — широкие плечи, длинные руки, слипшиеся от грязи волосы и рот, в котором не хватало нескольких зубов. Маленькие темные глазки косили в разные стороны.

— Лорд Мракс?

Мужчина сощурился, пытаясь разглядеть гостя — его слепил свет, и рассмотреть внешность Певерелла было почти невозможно. Наконец, он кивнул и сиплым голосом спросил:

— А вы кто такой?

— Я…

Адриан не смог закончить предложение — зажатая в левой руке Морфина змея дернулась и что-то зашипела. К его изумлению, мужчина ответил шипением!

Мысли лихорадочно заметались. Парселтангом владели лишь потомки Слизерина, это было широко известно. Но вот уже несколько столетий никто не встречал змееустов. И теперь… Неужели Мраксы ведут свой род от Салазара? Тогда по какой линии? И это значит, что Том не только наследник Мракс, но и наследник Слизерина. Решительно, ребенок слишком ценен, чтобы отдавать его этому… человеку.

Так. Чтобы доказать, что Морфин неспособен быть опекуном мальчика, нужно продемонстрировать его сумасшествие. Каким образом? Хм… Можно, конечно, попытаться спровоцировать его на нападение… Какие у него могут быть слабые места? Если он змееуст, то наверняка знает о Слизеринах и гордится своим даром. Тогда…

— Вы… шипите? — презрительно кривя губы, поинтересовался Адриан. — Змее?

— Да чтоб вы знали, я — потомок Слизеринов!

— Да-да, конечно. Я верю вам, — его тон подразумевал несомненную жалость к сумасшедшему. — Значит, вы чистокровный?

— А то, — хвастливо отозвался Морфин, — посмотрите вот сюда, — он ткнул ему под нос толстый палец, на который было надето кольцо с черным камнем. — Вот это кольцо мы храним уже несколько столетий, вот так-то! Вы гляньте, гляньте! Тут герб Певереллов вырезан!

Блондин судорожно втянул в себя воздух и тут же закашлялся от вони. Кольцо! На нем был вырезан знак Даров. Кольцо с Воскрешающим Камнем! Невероятно, и он нашел его в старой лачуге! Такого везения просто не бывает!

— А вы вообще кто? — с внезапной подозрительностью спросил Морфин. — И что вы тут делаете?

Певерелл тряхнул головой, отходя от потрясения.

— Я хотел убедиться в правдивости слухов. К моему величайшему сожалению, они оказались правдивы, — он окинул мужчину взглядом, — так что я, пожалуй, пойду.

— Слухи? Какие еще слухи? И почему это ты на меня так смотришь? Ты…

Не отвечая, он развернулся спиной к Мраксу и незаметно достал палочку, готовясь отразить нападение. И хозяин дома оправдал его ожидания. Взревев, он бросился вперед, тряся кулаками. Мгновенно выставив щит, Адриан брезгливо смотрел, как Морфин мешком свалился на пол, находясь без сознания от удара.

Нахмурившись, юноша наколдовал себе перчатки и перевернул тело на спину. Он поморщился от отвращения, но все же нашел в себе силы коснуться грязной руки, снять с пальца кольцо и взмахом палочки создать подделку. Потом Певерелл просто повернулся и вышел, оставив Морфина валяться на полу.

_1939 год, май_

Получить опекунство над Томом было до смешного просто — достаточно было показать воспоминания о визите и запросить у гоблинов подтверждение их родства. А дальше — легкий Confundus, и работник Министерства уверен, что воспитанника лорда Певерелла зовут Марволо Мракс, и ни о каком Томе Риддле он не слышал. Неосознанно Адриан повторил схему, по которой построил свою жизнь. Впрочем, в этом вопросе у новоявленного Марволо не было выбора — все сделали за него.

Забирать мальчика сразу же Певерелл не стал. Ребенок вполне мог проговориться однокурсникам о перемене в жизни. Поэтому аристократ решил дождаться конца учебного года и забрать Тома уже с Кингс-кросс, а пока что ничего ему не сообщать. Все равно ничего уже не изменить.

Оставалась одна проблема: Регулус. Адриану нужно было куда-то привести своего подопечного, но никто не должен был знать о нем, пока он не будет готов быть настоящим наследником. Блэк же почти все свое время проводил в «Сосновом бору». Как вариант, можно было отвести Тому комнаты и запретить выходить оттуда, однако быть тираном в глазах мальчишки Адриану не хотелось.

С другой стороны, объяснить любовнику, почему ему не стоит приходить так часто, было невозможно. Разве что сказать о том, что его компания… утомляет. Правда, такое высказывание однозначно вызвало бы охлаждение в отношениях.

В итоге, почти целую неделю Певерелл ломал голову над этой проблемой, но так ничего и не придумал. Проще всего было вообще порвать с Регулусом.

Через месяц Блэк стал замечать странно сожалеющие взгляды, которые на него бросал Адриан. Несколько раз он даже спрашивал, в чем дело, но блондин не находил в себе сил ответить на вопрос. На самом деле, он сам не понимал, почему не хочет бросать своего любовника. Это ведь всего лишь связь, изначально основанная на сексе. Ну… да, он привязался к Регулусу, но не слишком сильно. Так в чем же дело?

Может быть, проблема в Арктурусе? Ведь это именно по его просьбе Адриан начал эти отношения. Что скажет друг, когда они окончатся, да еще и вот так?

Но их просто необходимо закончить. Все же его новый подопечный был важнее любовника. Да и его привязанность не настолько сильна, что ему будет тяжело без Регулуса. Вот только как объяснить ему, какую причину привести?

А может, и не нужно причин. Младший Блэк прекрасно знает, что его характер совсем не легок. И если уж они расстанутся, то почему Адриан должен заботиться о его душевном комфорте?

_1939 год, май_

Разрыв все-таки был сложен. Когда Регулус умчался в Блэк-холл, его лицо было перекошено гримасой боли. Через пару часов в поместье ворвался Арктурус и потребовал ответа. Адриан хладнокровно напомнил ему, что эта связь была начата по его просьбе и со стороны лорда держалась лишь на физическом удовольствии — положим, это была не совсем правда, но другу он об этом не сказал. Он предупреждал его, что не собирается долго поддерживать отношения, которые были с самого начала обречены на провал, и Блэк согласился. Так какие претензии?

Несмотря на все аргументы, друзья поссорились. Это, конечно, было ожидаемо, но все равно ранило: за все эти годы они ни разу не ссорились настолько серьезно. К счастью, через несколько недель Арктурус оттаял и признал правоту Адриана, ведь тот действительно дал намного больше, чем обещал. Тем не менее, осадок все равно остался.

Оставалось дождаться конца учебного года и увидеть, наконец, того, ради кого были принесены все эти жертвы.


	7. Глава 7 Юный гений

**Глава 7. Юный гений**

* Джениус — от английского genius, т.е. «гений».

_1939 год, июнь_

Адриан смотрел на медленно подъезжающий алый поезд и ощущал какое-то странное тепло внутри. Ему до сих пор было сложно осознать, что у него появился родственник. Самый настоящий. Регулус был чем-то вроде заменителя, его нельзя было по полному праву назвать своим. Да и не особо хотелось, если честно. А Том теперь его. Его наследник.

Конечно, по закону его наследником должен был быть Морфин. Но объяснив гоблинам ситуацию, он добился согласия на отступление от норм. Так что теперь Марволо Мракс был наследником Мраксов и Певереллов. В принципе, его можно было называть и наследником Слизерина, однако род Слизерин не существовал. Никогда. Поэтому статус «наследника» обозначал дар парселтанга и какую-то долю крови Основателя в его жилах.

Певерелл до сих пор задавался вопросом, как ему обращаться с Томом. Действительно, было просто прекрасно, что в свои годы мальчик уже не был в полном смысле ребенком. На самом деле, Том был похож… на него. Такой же недоверчивый и не терпящий ограничений своей свободы. Это можно было заметить даже по тому, что он серьезно обдумывал тогда, идти ли в Гринготтс. Он изначально предполагал, что ему дадут выбор, что его мнение примут в расчет. Это говорило о многом.

Адриан собирался поступить с мальчишкой так, как когда-то мечтал сам. Он хотел дать ему человека, который всегда поддержит и встанет на твою сторону, но при этом не попытается вылепить из тебя что-то, что понравится ему самому, не будет указывать и принуждать. Конечно, некоторые ограничения все равно будут. Это естественно. Но юноша хотел дать Тому почувствовать, что он не один больше. Чувство, о котором он сам мечтал в детстве.

Блондин не знал, когда он перестал думать о маленьком Мраксе только как о выгодном наследнике. Может быть, когда порвал из-за него с Регулусом. Ведь если идешь на жертвы, справедливо потребовать что-то взамен. Может быть, когда ночами продумывал линию поведения, а потом с досадой отказывался от очередного плана. Может быть, когда внезапно понял, что у него есть шанс посмотреть, что было бы, если бы он сам получил опекуна, которому не все равно. Раз уж Том похож на него, можно поставить эксперимент и понаблюдать за детством, которое могло бы быть его собственным. А там… Если он и привяжется — ничего страшного не случится. Потому что Том — его… семья, видимо. Главное — донести это до самого мальчика.

Поезд пронзительно засвистел, останавливаясь. Адриан улыбнулся. К самому Хогвартсу привязанности он не испытывал, но вот Хогвартс-экспресс вызывал… ностальгию. Именно на этом поезде он впервые уехал из приюта. Он символизировал начало новой жизни, если можно так выразиться.

Из вагонов посыпались дети. Старшекурсники помогали младшим выносить чемоданы, некоторые догадались использовать заклинание левитации. Ухали совы, мяукали коты, слышалось кваканье жаб и шипение змей.

Адриан высматривал своего подопечного, не обращая внимания на любопытные взгляды в свою сторону. Все же, о лорде Певерелле знали почти все чистокровные из разговоров дома, а остальных привлекла необычная внешность мага.

Наконец, он высмотрел Тома. Тот степенно сошел с подножки, левитируя перед собой маленький чемодан. Блондин хмыкнул — кто бы сомневался, что Риддл справится самостоятельно. Мальчик не прощался ни с кем, сразу же направившись к барьеру.

Адриан быстрым шагом прошел вслед за ним через стену и через несколько секунд догнал Тома. Осторожно дотронувшись до его плеча, он серьезно посмотрел в глаза обернувшемуся мальчишке и указал взглядом на скамью чуть в стороне.

_1939 год, июнь_

Они сидели рядом, почти соприкасаясь боками.

— Значит, теперь вы — мой опекун.

— Да.

— И меня зовут Марволо Мракс.

— Да.

— Но Том Риддл все еще существует, и никто не сможет связать эти две личности.

— Да.

— И вы собираетесь нанять мне наставников.

— Да.

— И мы связаны кровью.

— Да.

Мальчик помотал головой и выдохнул:

— Так не бывает…

Блондин усмехнулся.

— Знал бы ты, что я чувствовал, когда увидел, как зелье меняет цвет. Мои мысли в точности повторяли то, что ты сказал, — он взъерошил волосы пальцами. — Ну, так что? Ты пойдешь со мной?

— Знаете… это, наверное, безумие, и я наверняка об этом еще пожалею, но, — Том поднял взгляд на опекуна, — да. Я пойду с вами.

_1939 год, июнь_

— Этикет, риторика, экономика, логика, политология, основы дипломатии, традиции и магическая культура, танцы, математика, физика, химия… Что это?

— Это, мой дорогой, список предметов, которыми ты будешь заниматься.

— Но почему так много?!

— А ты что, думал — в сказку попал? Аристократы не лежат на диванах — они, извини за грубость, пашут как кони. И прежде всего аристократ работает лицом. А лицо должно быть в хорошем состоянии.

— …

— Именно. И твое «лицо» — твои знания, умения, опыт. Харизма тоже важна, но она есть не у всех. Впрочем, насчет тебя это пока спорный вопрос.

— Лорд Адриан, но когда я все это успею?

— Твое расписание уже составлено. Так что марш за учебу!..

_1939 год, июль_

— Лорд Адриан!

— Да, Марволо?

— За что?!

— За что? Ты действительно не понимаешь? Эксперименты — это прекрасно, но под присмотром! Ты мог сжечь поместье!

— Эллиота не было здесь, я не мог к нему обратиться.

— А я?

— Вы — что?

— Ко мне ты тоже не мог обратиться?

— Я…

— Марволо. Юный ты гений. Ты хоть понимаешь, что корень валерианы, сок дремоносных бобов и яйца докси _несовместимы_? Если бы я не зашел в лабораторию и не выключил огонь под котлом, вряд ли кто-то из нас остался бы в живых.

— Но они не должны были дать такую реакцию! Я ведь все просчитал — два компонента входят в состав Напитка Живой Смерти, а третий, напротив, должен был дать заряд бодрости. И это…

— Марволо! Во-первых, не смей проводить опыты без присмотра. Во-вторых, библиотека закрыта для тебя на неделю.

— Лорд Адриан!

— Это. Не. Обсуждается.

— Я… Да, лорд Адриан. Я понял. Извините.

Певерелл вздохнул, глядя на ссутуленные плечи удаляющегося мальчишки. И почему все так сложно?

_1939 год, сентябрь_

_Дорогой лорд Адриан!_

_Со мной все хорошо. Правда, после тех нагрузок, что были в поместье, сложно подстраиваться под ритм Хогвартса, но я стараюсь._

_Непривычно снова делить комнату с кем-то. А мои однокурсники… Поверьте, вы не хотите слышать об уровне их интеллекта._

_С уважением,_

_Том._

_1939 год, сентябрь_

_Марволо,_

_Сколько ни называю я тебя так, ты все никак не привыкнешь. Мальчик, «Том» — маггловское имя. Ты ведь видел этих… людей, ты на себе испытал их характер и натуру, так почему ты цепляешься за них? Неужели ты… жалеешь?_

_Рад слышать, что с тобой все в порядке. Не волнуйся — как только ты вернешься, все вернется на круги своя. Ты снова будешь пытаться увильнуть от занятий, вместо того, чтобы скучать по ним, так что наслаждайся передышкой._

_Ты прав, я не хочу слышать о твоих сокурсниках. Советов найти себе друзей тоже можешь не ждать — я в твоем возрасте наслаждался одиночеством. Впрочем, все зависит от тебя._

_Твой опекун,_

_Адриан П._

_1939 год, ноябрь_

_Дорогой лорд Адриан,_

_Меня пригласили в Клуб Слизней. Профессор Слагхорн — вы встречались с ним, когда произошел… инцидент с зельем — собирает вокруг себя выдающихся учеников и помогает им проложить дорогу в жизни. Конечно же, знакомство на этом не заканчивается…_

_Как я понял, это большая редкость, чтобы членом Клуба стал не просто второкурсник, а еще и магглорожденный, каким меня все считают. Я, конечно же, принял приглашение, и теперь каждую субботу обязан присутствовать на встречах. На самом деле, это поучительно, хотя и скучновато._

_С зельями я больше не экспериментирую. Надоело. Все же, это, наверное, не мой профиль._

_С уважением,_

_Марволо Мракс._

_1939 год, ноябрь_

_Дорогой Марволо,_

_Рад, что ты, наконец, подписался своим именем — всего лишь через два месяца после начала учебного года. Это, несомненно, прогресс._

_Я подозревал, что, в конце концов, ты оставишь идею стать зельеваром-новатором. Слишком уж много взрывов случалось в лаборатории, в то время как ты там находился._

_Ты правильно сделал, что принял приглашение. Поверь, в таком клубе ты сможешь многому научиться. А умение справляться со скукой очень поможет тебе в дальнейшем._

_Приглядись к Альбусу Дамблдору. Мне будет интересно узнать твое мнение об этом человеке._

_Адриан П._

_1939 год, декабрь_

_Дорогой лорд Адриан,_

_Профессор Дамблдор вызывает во мне антипатию и опасения. Он единственный, кто не верит, что я — обычный мальчик. Конечно, я им и не являюсь, но за время учебы я уже успел достаточно узнать этого мага, чтобы понять — если кто и сможет докопаться до правды, соединить в одно две части целого, то это будет он._

_Я последовал вашему совету и постарался наладить отношения с профессором Слагхорном. Кажется, я ему импонирую._

_Жаль, что я не смогу приехать в поместье на каникулах. Нет, я понимаю, что Тому Риддлу просто некуда ехать, но все равно хочется передышки._

_Искренне ваш,_

_Марволо._

_1939 год, декабрь_

_Мой дорогой воспитанник,_

_Польщен, что ты так соскучился по моему обществу, что даже признался в этом. Или ты думал, что я не догадаюсь, почему тебе хочется в «Сосновый бор»?_

_Будь осторожнее с Дамблдором. Он не так прост, как кажется. На самом деле, он может быть опасен. И я согласен с тобой, пожалуй, он — единственный, кто мог бы провести параллель между двумя твоими личностями._

_А теперь признайся, Марволо: ты уже пробрался в Запретную секцию? Чтобы ты не волновался, я скажу первым: если бы я был на твоем месте, то непременно сделал бы это. А уж учитывая твою страсть к знаниям…_

_Жду ответа,_

_Адриан._

_1940 год, январь_

_Дорогой лорд Адриан,_

_Я не и смел рассчитывать на то, что вы не поймете причину моей тяги в поместье. Конечно же, я скучаю по вас. А как же иначе? Вы ведь мой опекун, единственный в своем роде._

_Я стараюсь быть осторожнее, когда Дамблдор рядом. Но каким бы вежливым и почтительным я ни был, он все равно смотрит с подозрением. Этот блеск в его глазах… Брр._

_Лорд Адриан, вы действительно думаете, что я сказал бы вам, если бы попал туда? Правда? Вы не показались мне наивным за время, проведенное вместе. Что ж, возможно, я ошибался…_

_Могу я попросить? Приказывайте совам, чтобы они доставляли мне письма, когда я один. Мои сокурсники уже начинают интересоваться, от кого я с такой регулярностью получаю почту. Я благодарен, что вы используете наемных сов, чтобы не выделяться, но, кажется, этого недостаточно._

_А как у вас дела? Чем вы занимаетесь? Почему-то о себе пишу лишь я, а вы почти ничего не говорите. Мне внезапно стало очень интересно, как проходят ваши дни._

_Я понимаю, вы можете не захотеть объяснять что-то ребенку, но был бы очень признателен, если бы вы ответили._

_Искренне ваш,_

_Марволо._

_1940 год, февраль_

_Дорогой Марволо,_

_Молодец, что держишься настороже. Продолжай в том же духе. И не волнуйся, даже если нашу тайну раскроют, это не приведет к ужасным последствиям, даже если мне и хотелось бы избежать этого._

_Возможно, ты действительно ошибался. Но я тешил себя надеждой, что ты признаешься. Как глупо с моей стороны…_

_Сова должна была отдать тебе письмо, лишь найдя тебя одного. Так ли это? Если нет, придется найти другой способ._

_Я ничего не говорил, потому что ты не интересовался. Да я и не думаю, что тебя займет мой рассказ._

_Если вкратце — мы пытаемся провести переговоры с Геллертом Гриндевальдом. Не сомневаюсь, ты слышал о нем. Именно он является лидером движения магов, что поддерживает маггловских германских нацистов. Ты ведь помнишь, 1 сентября они напали на Польшу. Я знаю, что сейчас уже конец года, но среди аристократов слишком много противоречий. Наконец, мы решили вначале поговорить с Гриндевальдом, а потом уже принимать окончательное решение._

_Я не сомневаюсь, что никто другой не стал бы посвящать ребенка в свои дела, но хочу, чтобы ты понял: у тебя всегда есть моя поддержка, ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь, но ребенком я тебя не считаю. Я могу тебя опекать, заботиться, ругать и хвалить, награждать и наказывать, но для меня ты — не ребенок, а личность._

_Почему я пишу это? Потому что понял, что ты считаешь, что я тебе не доверяю. Это не так. Если хочешь, я могу делиться с тобой… новостями, но с одним условием: мы будем обсуждать их, и ты будешь сообщать мне, что понял, а что — нет. Не стесняйся задавать мне вопросы. Я не буду смеяться, только порадуюсь и, конечно же, отвечу. И помни: я всегда на твоей стороне, что бы ни случилось._

_Твой Адриан._

_1940 год, март_

_Дорогой лорд Адриан,_

_Сова дождалась, пока я останусь один, так что других путей для доставки почты искать не нужно._

_Я, правда, слышал о Гриндевальде. Мальчишки в школе восхищаются им. Они говорят, что он хочет поставить магглов на колени и вознести чистокровных, дать им подобающее их статусу положение. Я не знаю, что обо всем этом думать, у меня слишком мало информации. Надеюсь, что вы… поможете мне разобраться в ситуации, когда я приеду домой._

_И спасибо. Я… Это много для меня значит. Я… когда вы сказали, что будете моим опекуном, я не думал, что это будет похоже на… семью. Я… Просто спасибо вам._

_Ваш Марволо._

_P__.__S__. Вы сказали, я могу задавать вопросы. У меня есть один: какое у меня второе имя?_

_1940 год, апрель_

_Дорогой Марволо,_

_Это не письмо, а, скорее, записка. До каникул осталось совсем немного, сейчас у меня действительно много дел, поэтому вряд ли будет время на нормальные письма._

_Ничего больше про Гриндевальда писать не буду, расскажу, когда приедешь._

_Твое имя — Марволо Джениус Мракс. Я не обдумывал этого заранее, оно само так вышло. Да-да, и у благородных лордов бывают промахи. К тому же, мне кажется, что это имя очень тебе подходит, ты согласен?*_

_Я счастлив слышать, что ты считаешь меня семьей. Честно говоря, я никогда не любил детей, однако мне было просто принять тебя как часть своей семьи, потому что ты во многом походишь на взрослого. Не знаю пока, что конкретно чувствую насчет… всего этого, но одно могу сказать точно: семья — это я, значит, ты — часть меня, а уж свои интересы я буду отстаивать до последнего._

_Твой Адриан._


	8. Глава 8 Легенда о Тайной Комнате

Глава 8. Легенда о Тайной комнате

* «загадка» - riddle.

_1940 год, июль_

То, о чем писали в письмах, они так и не обсудили, когда после окончания второго курса Марволо вернулся в поместье. Вначале было неловко — ни один из них до этого не испытывал склонности к подобным признаниям — а потом все просто стало ясно и без слов. Ведь для того, чтобы чувствовать, говорить не обязательно, так?

Конечно, было сложно. Марволо привык, что он один, и даже теперь, когда появился кто-то, у кого можно попросить помощи, он предпочитал справляться самостоятельно. Адриан просто не привык о ком-то заботиться. Потому что Регулус был любовником, но так и не стал семьей. А вот от этого мальчишки было никуда не деться. И нужно было как-то приспосабливаться, осознавать, что теперь на кону не только свои интересы, но и Марволо.

Однако постепенно все налаживалось. Как-то незаметно Адриан привык к тому, что по утрам его будит не домовик, а темноволосый мальчишка, стаскивающий одеяло и смеющийся в ответ на ворчание. И Марволо больше не сжимался непроизвольно, ожидая удара, когда опекун ласково ерошил волосы. Просто они… приняли друг друга.

_1940 год, август_

— Так что происходит, лорд Адриан?

— Война, Марволо. Война.

Тяжелый вздох.

— Геллерт Гриндевальд — главный советник Адольфа Гитлера, лидера фашистской Германии. Первого сентября прошлого года фашисты напали на Польшу, объявляя начало войны.

— А почему?

— Хм… Это сложно. Но… ты ведь знаешь, что после Первой мировой войны Германия осталась фактически ни с чем. И Гитлер со своей Национал-социалистической партией предложил им вновь подняться на вершину. Это если смотреть с маггловской точки зрения. А у магов… Я даже и не знаю. Гриндевальд не организовывал какого-то движения, не проводил в жизнь свои идеи. Он… нашептывал их магглам. Как видишь, это дало закономерный результат.

— Значит, теперь магглы знают о магии?

— Ну, не все. Могу с уверенностью сказать, что Гитлер знает.

— Понятно.

…

— А почему вы произносите его имя с такой неприязнью? Гриндевальда, я имею в виду. Она кажется… личной.

— Это… старые счеты. Но эта неприязнь полностью обоснована, поверь. Я расскажу тебе, если Арктурус позволит. Это его… дело. Не мое.

…

— Я слышал разговоры в школе — многие интересуются мной. Вернее, не мной, а Марволо Мраксом. Таинственный воспитанник и наследник лорда Певерелла…

Тихий смех. Тонкие пальцы зарываются в волосы мальчика, перебирают их, массируют кожу головы.

— Ты, мой маленький наследник, действительно загадка.* Но ты появишься, когда будешь готов. Это не так легко — быть аристократом. Вечная маска на лице, готовность прогнуться, и одновременно — попытка не утратить своих принципов. Ты еще устанешь от всего этого. Вот тогда и пригодится бережно создаваемая личность Тома Риддла. Она станет твоей отдушиной.

— А какая у вас отдушина, лорд Адриан?

— Ты, мальчик. Твоя открытость и доверие… новы для меня. Но… мне нравится.

— Неужели вам никогда не доверяли… просто так?

— А разве ты доверился мне «просто так»? Нет, доверие всегда нужно зарабатывать. Разница между тобой и другими в том, что у меня есть ощущение — даже если я сделаю ошибку, ты все равно будешь мне доверять. А так… Был один человек, доверявший мне с первой же встречи. Но это пугало. Это походило на… безумие.

— Кто это был?

— Регулус Блэк.

— Брат вашего друга Арктуруса?

— Да…

— Я слышал об этом. Говорят, что он почти все время проводил здесь… пока не появился я.

— Ты прав.

— Но почему?..

— Ты еще не знаешь всего. И пока что просвещать тебя я не намерен. Позже. Обещаю, я расскажу. Знай только, что в том, что Регулус больше не приходит сюда, нет твоей вины.

— Вы расскажете? Обещаете?

— Обещаю.

— Но почему не сейчас?

— Это может изменить то, как ты… видишь меня. Я не… Не важно.

— Хорошо. Я подожду.

_1940 год, сентябрь_

_Дорогой Марволо,_

_Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо. Меня вновь завалили работой — огромное количество вызовов из-за эпидемии обсыпного лишая. Как я ни пытаюсь донести, что мой профиль — травмы от темных проклятий, люди все равно забрасывают меня письмами. А поставить антисовиную защиту нет возможности, ведь ты пользуешься школьными совами, чтобы не наводить на подозрения, и наша переписка оборвется… впрочем, ты и сам это понимаешь, объяснять нет нужды._

_Ты все так же ходишь по школе в одиночку? Не подумай, я не читаю нотации вроде «найди себе друзей». Мне интересно. И я просто уверен, что с твоей внешностью на тебя вешаются все девчонки твоего курса. А может, и не только твоего._

_Твой Адриан._

_1940 год, октябрь_

_Дорогой лорд Адриан,_

_У меня все в порядке. Скучаю по тишине своей комнаты, но заглушающие чары кое-как решают проблему. Хочется вновь носить нормальную одежду, а не поношенные мантии, но нельзя выходить из образа. Все же, быть Марволо мне нравится намного больше, чем притворяться Томом._

_Сочувствую вам. Насчет защиты — хотелось бы иметь собственную сову, это могло бы быть выходом из положения. Жаль, что это пока невозможно. Могу предложить альтернативу — я буду отсылать сову в четко оговоренный день, и на это время вы будете снимать защиту. Все остальное время совы не будут допускаться на территорию. Как вы думаете, это хорошая идея?_

_Девочки действительно вешаются на шею. Раздражает — они мешают учиться._

_Я прекрасно знаю, что не в вашем характере все эти родительские замашки, и мне это импонирует. Но — да, я нашел себе друга. Точнее, подругу. Вальбурга Блэк. Она учится на четвертом курсе, но не относится ко мне как к маленькому. Это радует. Она, пожалуй, единственная девушка в этой школе, с которой можно вести осмысленную беседу._

_Я нашел в библиотеке легенду о Тайной Комнате. Вряд ли вы слышали о ней, об этом почти никто не знает. Суть легенды состоит в том, что когда Салазар Слизерин ушел из школы, он оставил в ней комнату, где поселил «Ужас Хогвартса». Я хочу найти ее. Интересно, как выглядит этот… Ужас?_

_Скучаю,_

_Марволо._

_1940 год, ноябрь_

_Дорогой Марволо,_

_Твоя идея просто прекрасна. Так и сделаем._

_Сочувствую тебе — насчет девочек. Но не понимаю: большинство подростков отдало бы все для того, чтобы иметь твою внешность и харизму. А ты жалуешься на то, что обращаешь на себя внимание противоположного пола._

_Ну… с другой стороны, ты же у нас загадка*._

_«Мешают учиться». Моя ты прелесть. Я ведь говорил, что имя «Джениус» идеально тебе подходит!_

_Легенда о Тайной Комнате мне известна. Пожалуй, я знаю даже больше тебя: Ужас Хогвартса — это василиск. Кажется безумием говорить тебе это, но я предупреждаю: не выпускай его в школу, когда найдешь комнату. Я уверен, что с твоим-то упорством…_

_И можешь не волноваться: правило, что змеи не нападают на змееустов, действует и на Короля змей. Так что можешь смело смотреть ему в глаза (Мерлин, я только что посоветовал тринадцатилетнему мальчишке посмотреть в глаза гигантской ядовитой змее)._

_Адриан._

_1940 год, декабрь_

_Дорогой лорд Адриан._

_Можете считать, что я пока не дорос до того, чтобы интересоваться противоположным полом. Но мне намного интереснее разговаривать с вами, чем болтать о статьях в журналах и говорить, как им «идет новая прическа, это просто чудо». Фу. Благодарю покорно, но — нет._

_Большое спасибо за информацию. А как вы узнали, что Ужас — это василиск? Встречаются лишь намеки, что лишь Слизерин мог заставить его подчиняться. Если это так, тогда все ясно — Основатель ведь был змееустом. Но почему вы так уверены?_

_Я и не собирался выпускать Ужас, я хочу его исследовать. Говорят, что Слизерин ненавидел грязнокровок. В этом вопросе я, скорее, соглашусь с вами — грязнокровки ничем не отличаются от магов, разве что родословной. Нужно просто привить им уважение к магическому миру и его традициям. Мне, например, удалось избавиться от клейма «грязнокровки» — я доказал свое право на уважение. И я вовсе не хочу убивать магглорожденных. Это глупо — кто же тогда будет очищать кровь древних родов?_

_И кстати, мне уже почти четырнадцать._

_Марволо._

_1941 год, январь_

_Дорогой Марволо,_

_Во-первых, с днем рождения тебя. Подарок я тебе не отсылаю — сам понимаешь, почему. И можешь, наконец, называть меня по имени. Считай это своеобразной… заменой подарку. А вообще, я отдам его, когда ты приедешь._

_Сколько же неудобств доставляет вся эта конспирация…_

_Мда… Найти Тайную Комнату, место, которое искали тысячу лет, просто, чтобы исследовать ее обитателя… Ты в своем репертуаре._

_Я и не сомневался, что бессмысленные убийства — не для тебя. Ты слизеринец, в конце концов, а не террорист._

_Во времена Салазара магглы были другими — необразованными, грязными в прямом смысле слова, так что неудивительно, что маги с презрением смотрели на магглорожденных, выходцев из магглов. Сейчас многое изменилось._

_То, что тебе не интересна болтовня девчонок, нормально. Со мной было то же самое. Да и сейчас мне совершенно не нравится «беседовать» с дамами. Сплошные сплетни на уме…_

_Скорее всего, уже через год ты будешь невероятно рад тому, что у тебя, в отличие от многих других, есть поклонницы._

_Еще раз с праздником тебя,_

_Адриан._

_1941 год, февраль_

_Дорогой Адриан,_

_Спасибо за поздравления. Я прекрасно понимаю, что, пока я в школе, получать подарки мне не суждено. Называть вас по имени — с удовольствием, спасибо. И, между прочим, «вся эта конспирация» и затея с двумя личностями была вашей идеей. Я так и не понял ее смысла…_

_И почему вы решили, что я собираюсь просто исследовать василиска? Ну уж нет, я хотел, чтобы люди знали, кто нашел это место. Я ведь слизеринец, в конце концов, как вы сказали, и амбиции — мое слабое место._

_Хочу задать вопрос. Услышал от кого-то из софакультетников, что вы — Мастер. Мастер чего? Что это значит?_

_Что-то я сомневаюсь, что заинтересуюсь девочками через год. Они глупы поголовно._

_Искренне ваш,_

_Марволо._

_1941 год, март_

_Дорогой Марволо,_

_Действительно, я тебя недооценил._

_Я — Мастер Смерти. Я ведь Певерелл, и это не просто так. Если ты читал сказки барда Бидля, то знаешь легенду о трех братьях. Она не совсем правдива. Антиох, Кадм и Игнотус были некромантами, и знаменитые Дары были изготовлены ими — просто артефакты, хоть и могущественные._

_Настоящий Певерелл, если окажется достаточно силен, может провести ритуал-испытание на звание Мастера. Я прошел его. И если верить книгам, Мастер каким-то образом становится бессмертным, но все еще может умереть. Я не знаю, что это значит. Придется проверять опытным путем. Однако торопиться я тоже не собираюсь._

_Твой опекун,_

_Адриан._

_1941 год, апрель_

_Дорогой Адриан,_

_Извините, что долгое время не отвечал. Эпидемия обсыпного лишая, о которой вы писали, дошла и сюда. Зелье, которое вы отослали мне «на всякий случай», очень помогло, и только благодаря нему я не лежу сейчас в Больничном крыле._

_В школе творится Мерлин знает что. Половина уроков отменена, на оставшихся учителя пытаются впихнуть в нас как можно большее количество материала — неизвестно, когда болезнь захватит тех, кто пока нормально себя чувствует, поэтому профессора используют все возможности._

_Говорят, что экзамены проведут в мае, и к началу лета мы все уже будем дома. Правда ли это?_

_Бессмертие — это невероятно. Но… как же я? Я-то смертен. Решено, начинаю искать способ уйти от смерти. Я не собираюсь оставлять вас одного… если вы, конечно, не против…_

_Невероятно хочу вернуться в поместье,_

_Марволо._

_1941 год, май_

_Марволо,_

_Экзамены проведут в середине мая. В двадцатых числах ты уже будешь в «Сосновом бору»._

_Жду тебя дома,_

_Адриан._

_1941 год, май_

— Марволо, — тепло улыбнулся Адриан, встречая мальчика за барьером, уже на Кингс-кросс.

— Адриан, — немного нерешительно ответил воспитанник.

Блондин прищурился и внезапно присел на корточки, распахивая объятия. Серые глаза на юном лице расширились в изумлении, широкая улыбка расползлась по губам, и Мракс шагнул вперед, обнимая опекуна.

Ощущение было очень странным, но приятным. До этого Марволо не обнимал никого по-настоящему. Конечно, Вальбурга тискала его несколько раз, но быстро перестала, как только поняла, что ему это не нравится.

Адриан же был… теплым. Не на физическом, а на эмоциональном уровне. Впрочем, пусть мальчику пока и не доводилось видеть старшего мага в обществе других взрослых, у него были смутные подозрения, что «теплым» Певерелл бывает только с ним. Лорд не казался человеком, готовым пустить в свой внутренний круг каждого. И то, что Марволо попал туда, согревало.

Наконец, осознав, что они все еще на вокзале, полном людей, мальчик отстранился. Его щеки почему-то горели огнем, что невероятно раздражало — слизеринцы не краснеют, а уж аристократы — тем более!

Взглянув ему в лицо, Адриан лукаво улыбнулся и опустил ресницы, чем вогнал Марволо в еще большую краску. Внезапно стало как-то очень жарко.

Неловко отступив, он выдавил, стараясь говорить невозмутимо:

— Домой?

Певерелл кивнул.

— Домой. Иди ко мне, — он поднялся и протянул руку.

Мракс шагнул ближе, беря холодную ладонь. Его тут же прижали к себе, заставив задушено пискнуть. Крутанувшись на месте, Адриан аппарировал вместе с мальчиком, так и оставшись незамеченным для магглов и проходящих через барьер магов.


	9. Глава 9 Появление перчаток

Глава 9. Появление перчаток

_1941 год, июль_

Адриан выпал из камина, против обыкновения не устояв на ногах. Ему почему-то было сложно сосредоточиться, хотя вроде бы он почти не пил… Голова кружилась. И медленно, но неуклонно портилось настроение.

Через полчаса все стало еще хуже. Хотелось просто лечь и заплакать от жалости к себе — его ведь никто не любит… ну, может, Марволо, но он еще школьник. У него нет друзей, кроме Арктуруса, и он сам в этом виноват, потому что не подпускает никого к себе. Регулуса он бросил, так что теперь приходится обходиться без секса. И вообще все плохо в этой жизни.

В голове шумело, глаза слезились, и чувства были какими-то гипертрофированными. Вдруг захотелось найти Марволо, чтобы он подтвердил, какой Адриан несчастный. Тогда можно будет пойти и утопиться, ведь даже воспитанник признал, что у Певерелла никчемная жизнь.

Утопиться… А почему бы и нет? Жить ему незачем… да и вообще, зачем люди живут? Это же сплошная черная полоса с редкими проблесками света. Только вот если уж кончать жизнь самоубийством, нужно все сделать красиво. Если утопишься, лицо раздуется… А так можно взять… допустим, кинжал. Палочка тоже подойдет — он ведь волшебник, в конце концов? Осторожно провести кончиком по запястью, шепча режущее заклятие. Не слишком сильно, иначе станет невозможно удержать палочку. Вот так. Теперь переложить ее в другую руку и повторить действие.

Кровь льется, выплескиваясь из разрезов в такт толчкам сердца. Странно… говорили, что у некромантов она черная. Но нет, такая же алая, как и у всех остальных. Красиво…

Белые глаза закрылись, и тело безвольно обмякло в кресле.

_1941 год, июль_

Марволо сидел в библиотеке, дожидаясь, пока опекун вернется с приема. Конечно, Адриан предупреждал не ждать его, но мальчик решил, что лучше просить прощения, чем разрешения.

Услышав в кабинете звук сработавшего камина, он понял, что Певерелл дома. Однако тут же перехотелось оправдываться перед магом, поэтому Мракс стал ждать, пока блондин не уйдет наверх.

Как ни странно, еще какое-то время в соседней комнате раздавались звуки шагов, шорохи передвигаемых предметов. Мятным дымом так и не потянуло, хотя Адриан почти всегда курил по вечерам. Значит, все прошло хорошо, раз Певереллу не требуется успокаивать нервы?

Посидев еще немного, Марволо дождался, пока в кабинете не стихнут все звуки. Скорее всего, Адриан сел за работу. Теперь можно было прокрасться мимо и попасть в свою спальню без боязни быть пойманным.

Встав и тихо пройдя к выходу, мальчик осторожно двинулся по коридору. Дверь в кабинет была открыта. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Адриан будет находиться спиной к ней.

Уже почти миновав опасный участок, Марволо глянул внутрь и с трудом удержал полный ужаса крик. Опекун сполз в кресле, его глаза были закрыты, а на запястьях виднелись глубокие, но аккуратные разрезы, из которых вытекала кровь. Внизу собралась уже целая лужа, в которой лежала палочка.

Мальчик бросился внутрь, почти потеряв рассудок от страха за единственного дорогого ему человека. Он все же сумел сообразить, что звать на помощь не имеет смысла — их всего двое в поместье – поэтому вместо этого он яростно защелкал пальцами, вызывая эльфов.

Спустя некоторое время Адриан лежал в своей спальне с залеченными руками, напоенный зельями под завязку. Марволо сидел рядом, пытаясь отойти от пережитого и понять, зачем его Адриану понадобилось такое делать. Зачем?

Задаваясь этим вопросом, он и сам не заметил, как уснул, свернувшись на краю постели.

_1941 год, июль_

Адриан открыл глаза, не понимая, где находится. Подняв руку, чтобы закрыться от бьющих в лицо лучей солнца, он с изумлением увидел на ней повязку. Память упорно отказывалась выдавать подробности вчерашней ночи. Он смутно помнил, как уходил с приема, но что случилось потом, оставалось загадкой.

Оглядевшись, он узнал собственную спальню. В его ногах спал полностью одетый Марволо.

Певерелл попытался сесть, и его движение разбудило мальчика.

— Адриан?.. Адриан!

Внезапно он оказался в кольце рук и ног, сжимающих почти до потери дыхания. Ошеломленно хлопнув ресницами, он погладил воспитанника по спине и мягко отстранил.

— Марволо? Что произошло?

— Ты!.. Ты! — серые глаза стремительно наливались слезами. Хлюпнув носом, Мракс мотнул головой и отполз чуть назад.

— Ты п-перерезал себе вены н-на запястьях.

— Я что?..

— ТЫ ПЫТАЛСЯ СЕБЯ УБИТЬ!

Эхо крика прокатилось по коридору, выйдя через открытую дверь. Мальчишка отвернулся и обхватил себя руками.

Адриан пытался осознать сказанное. Он все же помнил кое-что из произошедшего вчера — невыносимую печаль и душевную боль, такую, что действительно можно попытаться уйти из жизни. Просто чтобы не чувствовать этого. Но ведь он бы никогда…

Марволо всхлипнул. Певерелл отбросил свои мысли и обнял ребенка, пытаясь успокоить его. Он понятия не имел, что нужно делать в такой ситуации — как-то не приходилось сталкиваться с чужими слезами. Поэтому, доверившись инстинктам, он просто держал мальчика в объятиях, чуть покачиваясь из стороны в сторону вместе с ним.

Наконец, Мракс успокоился, но так и не отпустил опекуна.

— Почему? — нетвердым голосом спросил он.

— Я не знаю, — честно признался Адриан. — Я не помню, что было вчера.

— Разве… разве у тебя есть причины для… подобного?

Блондин помолчал, обдумывая ответ.

— Нет. Я бы ни за что не оставил тебя одного.

Тело в его руках чуть расслабилось, но все еще оставалось напряженным.

— Тогда почему?!

— Я не знаю. Помню только чувства. Это было похоже на депрессию в самой острой стадии. Казалось, что я никому не нужен, что моя жизнь пуста, и жить мне незачем… — его голос становился все задумчивее. — Что-то мне это напоминает.

Мягко отцепив от себя мальчишку, Адриан встал с постели, взял с тумбочки у кровати палочку и призвал какой-то свиток. Вернувшись на кровать, он развернул его, быстро пробежал глазами и поманил Марволо рукой, указывая на нужное место в тексте.

— Смотри. Это зелье используется в целительстве и плотно связано с разумом. Мне повезло, что я о нем знаю, иначе ничего бы не понял. Оно усиливает все чувства, обостряя испытываемые человеком в данный момент. Обычно это помогает разобраться с переживаниями, помочь замкнувшимся в себе — они рассказывают, о чем думают, если рядом есть слушатель.

— Но что произошло с тобой?

— Хм. Я не уверен. Когда я уходил на прием, я был зол… на себя. Потом гнев улегся, и осталось подобие грусти. А что я чувствовал дальше, помню смутно — только то, что под конец я решил, что жить мне не стоит… дальше ты знаешь.

Он медленно размотал повязку на левом запястье. На бледной коже виднелся тонкий, но четкий шрам.

Адриан вздохнул, догадываясь, что на другой руке он найдет то же самое.

— Марволо, кто… меня обнаружил? Эльфы?

— Я, — мальчик мог собой гордиться — его голос почти не дрожал.

— Ох.

Певерелл вновь притянул к себе воспитанника, пытаясь одновременно успокоить его и успокоиться самому.

— Я же и залечил… это.

— А. Ясно. Спасибо.

— Ты можешь убрать шрамы? Они будут… напоминать…

— Не могу, Марволо, — вздохнул блондин. — Я, похоже, использовал заклятие, которое оставляет вечные шрамы, не сводимые ни одним заклятием или зельем. Можно было убрать их, лишь намазав еще открытые раны особой мазью… но ты этого не знал.

— Прости.

— За что? — искренне удивился Адриан. — Уж ты-то ни в чем не виноват. Ты спас мне жизнь, между прочим. А шрамы — это ерунда… Можно сделать вот так, — он взмахнул палочкой, создавая на своих руках тонкие шелковые перчатки, — и никто ничего не узнает.

Он поднялся с постели, отпустив мальчика, и призвал к себе мантию, одним слитным движением набрасывая ее на себя. Тяжелая ткань скрыла тело, а Марволо проводил его неожиданно жадным взглядом.

Внезапно Певерелл наклонился и, повинуясь импульсу, легко поцеловал воспитанника в лоб. Светло улыбнулся, взъерошил ему волосы и вышел за дверь.

А мальчик еще некоторое время сидел на кровати, безотчетно поглаживая пальцами место, где его кожи коснулись губы опекуна, и никак не мог прогнать довольную улыбку.

_1941 год, июль_

Пересмотрев весь вечер в Омуте Памяти, одолженном у Арктуруса, Адриан внимательно вглядывался в тех, кто подходил к нему на время, достаточное для того, чтобы подлить зелье в бокал.

Наконец, он выделил двоих — Розье и Фоули. После еще одного повтора он окончательно убедился в личности покушавшегося на его жизнь.

Непонятной была причина. Зачем второму сыну лорда Розье пытаться убить лорда Певерелла?

Хотя… вполне может быть, что убить он как раз и не пытался. Зелье ведь не вызывает желание совершить акт суицида, оно просто многократно усиливает эмоции. А те могли быть любыми.

Тогда зачем?

Поломав голову над этим вопросом, Адриан решил позвать на помощь Марволо. У мальчика другая логика, вполне возможно, что он найдет причину.

Отсмотрев эпизод, где младший Розье крутится около Певерелла, Мракс вынырнул из Омута с неожиданно свирепым видом.

— Ну что?

— Этот… этот… — Марволо задыхался от гнева. — Да он же тебя обхаживал!

— Чт…

Адриан ошеломленно заморгал. Он давно привык, что его пытаются соблазнить — видимо, поэтому и не обратил внимания. Это было вполне нормально, что второй сын, которому не светил ни титул, ни состояние, попытался получить это за его счет.

Тем, что вызвало его изумление, была злость Марволо. Было неясно, что так разъярило мальчика — факт, что за его опекуном ухаживал юноша? Но Мраксу прекрасно известно, что у магов однополые отношения нередки. Факт, что за _его _опекуном ухаживали? То есть, ревность?

Но это не было похоже на ревность ребенка, который чувствует, что его родителей могут «забрать себе» другие люди. Нет, это была самая настоящая ревность… и… Мерлин, не может быть…

С чего бы воспитаннику смотреть на него так? Он ведь никогда не давал понять, что чувствует что-то… Адриан старше его на много лет… мда, а Марволо-то об этом не знает. Они как-то не говорили о возрасте. Мракс еще ребенок… ну, может, и не совсем…

Поняв, что он уговаривает себя, Певерелл постарался отодвинуть эти мысли подальше. Он обдумает свое отношение к этому позже.

В отличие от Адриана, Марволо не раздумывал над причинами. С двенадцати лет он знал, что блондин принадлежит ему. Мальчик был самым важным человеком его жизни — опекун сам говорил об этом.

Но если позволить кому-то сблизиться с Адрианом, Марволо перестанет быть единственным, даже если и останется важным. Этого он допустить не мог. Адриан — его. Целиком и полностью. И неважно, как. Если это подразумевает и _такие _отношения, он не имеет ничего против. В конце концов, Певерелл очень красив… да и…

Спешно осознав, какую реакцию тела могут вызвать эти размышления, Марволо неосознанно повторил поступок старшего мага и точно так же задвинул их вглубь сознания.

Встряхнув головой, чтобы прочистить мозги, Адриан сделал вывод:

— Итак, что мы имеем? Младший сын, которому не достанется денег и титула, решает поправить свое положение, соблазнив благородного лорда. Для этого он подливает в его бокал зелье, усиливающее эмоции, и большую часть вечера крутится рядом, пытаясь вызвать желание.

— Невероятно наивный план, — фыркнул Мракс. — Он серьезно думал, что ты на это купишься?

— Все возможно, — пожал плечами блондин. — Если ты не забыл, я молодо выгляжу, поэтому немногие догадываются о моем жизненном опыте.

— А сколько тебе? — живо спросил мальчик.

— Ты не поверишь, — рассмеялся Певерелл. — Мне сорок один.

Увидев отпавшую челюсть Марволо, он заливисто расхохотался. Через пару секунд брюнет присоединился к нему, сам не понимая, чему смеется.

— Но как такое возможно? — отсмеявшись и утерев выступившие слезы, спросил мальчик.

— Это все Мастерство. Я провел ритуал в двадцать четыре и с тех пор перестал стареть. Ты знаешь, что маги живут долго, а я буду жить вечно, если меня не убить насильственным путем. Но даже тогда я сохраню воспоминания, когда рожусь вновь.

— Невероятно… — выдохнул Марволо.

— Действительно, — усмехнулся Адриан. — Когда я проводил ритуал, то очень смутно представлял, к чему это приведет. Но… — он пожал плечами, — меня все устраивает.

_1941 год, август_

Оставшуюся часть лета Марволо посвятил двум занятиям: поискам способа стать бессмертным и показыванию опекуну, что он не ребенок.

Мраксу хотелось, говоря языком любовных романов, которые он видел у девчонок и мельком пролистал, «разделить вечность» с Адрианом. Но при этом он вовсе не желал, чтобы на него всю эту вечность смотрели как на малыша. А учитывая, что педофилом Певерелл явно не был…

Свою более чем заинтересованность в опекуне мальчик принял без истерик, как вполне ожидаемое событие. Хорошенько обдумав свое поведение за время становления «наследника Мракса», он понял, что всегда искал одобрения Адриана. Бессознательно, да. Может, потому, что он — тот, кто забрал его от магглов. Но искал ведь. Ну, и не размышляя, он продолжил делать это, просто теперь уже четко понимая, что к чему и почему.

Ему совершенно не улыбалось быть стариком рядом с вечно молодым Адрианом, поэтому мало было стать бессмертным — нужно было стать еще и не стареющим. И это было самым сложным.

Существовало огромное количество способов, которыми маг мог продлить свою жизнь. Можно было добиться физической неуязвимости, можно было запечатать свою магию и воспоминания в чем-нибудь… или ком-нибудь, например, потомках — достигнут они, допустим, определенного возраста, и память проснется.

Однако все это Марволо не устраивало. Полной защиты от физического воздействия не было, и быть не могло — та самая Ахиллесова пята в мифах была толстым таким намеком. А запечатывание…

Мальчик представлял себе, как просыпается в его потомке его память — тут еще вопрос насчет потомка, где его достать-то? Ходить налево, фигурально выражаясь, Мракс не собирался, потому что как-то сразу так получилось, что если Адриан — его, то и он — Адриана. И распыляться на посторонних девушек… фи.

Но представим — теоретически — что потомок все-таки откуда-то взялся. Начать с того, что потомок будет не абстрактным — он будет либо сыном, либо внуком Марволо. И пусть детей он не любил из принципа — уничтожать личность родного в какой-то мере человека омерзительно.

Далее. Допустим, моральные терзания юноша отбросил. Встает вопрос: как будет проходить процесс «возрождения»? В одном теле окажется две души? Тогда какая-то из них поглотит другую, иначе быть не может. И пусть на стороне Мракса будут опыт и знания, ребенка наверняка обвешают всевозможными чарами и артефактами — чистокровный, как-никак. Тут еще вопрос, кто победит.

И предположим — только предположим — что будет ничья. А ведь так все, скорее всего, и случится. Потому что артефакты — это щит, опыт — умение сделать под него подкоп, и в итоге они друг друга уравновесят. А в итоге получится суррогат. Ни предок, ни наследник, а смесь. Микс, говоря маггловским сленгом.

И уж такой расклад не устраивал Марволо ни в какую, с учетом того, что он наиболее вероятен. Потому что даже после одного такого «микса» его личность будет уполовинена. А ведь это придется повторять…

Нужно было искать другой способ. К этому решению мальчик пришел, просчитав все варианты, вычитав имеющуюся информацию разве что не задом наперед и сделав вывод, что это-не-под-хо-дит. Именно так. По слогам, чтобы понятнее было.

Со второй целью было сложнее. Вспомнив, что что-то такое про детей они с Адрианом уже обсуждали, мальчик порылся в памяти, потом — в почте, и в прошлогодней переписке нашел признание Певерелла, что детей он терпеть не может, а к подопечному относится как к взрослому, потому что он, Марволо, УЖЕ личность.

Нужно было показать, что он не просто личность, а личность, которую можно не только подталкивать и направлять — на которую можно посмотреть как на партнера. Мракс прекрасно понимал, что пока что он не может ничего дать Адриану — разве что себя самого — но рассчитывал, что добьется результатов. Что опекун будет им гордиться. И вот тогда…

На этом моменте юноша обычно обрывал свои размышления и несся в ванную — снимать напряжение. Что поделать — гормоны…

_1941 год, август_

Пока его наследник разбирался с личными проблемами и чувствами, Адриан отстранился от происходящего в поместье. Ему было не до того — нужно было решать, что делать с младшим Розье. Аристократ сомневался, что мальчишка остановится на зелье — он ведь не знал, к чему это привело.

Конечно, как вариант можно было сообщить о произошедшем лорду Розье, и пусть тот сам разбирается. Но… Певереллу было просто жаль неудачливого соблазнителя. Ведь даже ежу ясно, что выговором отца сыну дело не ограничится. Тот покусился на жизнь благородного лорда, и Адриан вправе требовать сатисфакции. Ладно бы просто покусился, но ведь еще и засветился! Вечное правило «не попадись»…

Розье-старший мог, согласно древним традициям, предоставить право решать Певереллу. И тут мысли буксовали. Что делать с… как его звали?.. Эйданом, кажется, он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Да и желания что-то делать тоже.

Конечно, это все могло случиться, только если лорд Розье узнает о «покушении». Но и спускать на тормозах этот случай было бы неблагоразумно. Кто знает, что придет в голову этому… зельевару в следующий раз.

Когда он спросил Марволо, тот предложил просто наложить слабенький Confundus и вплести в него ментальный приказ:

— Ты Мастер менталистики вообще или где?

Конечно, мальчишке досталось за неуважение, но всего лишь укоризненный взгляд — Адриан с самого начала помнил, что воспитанник больше всего на свете боится разочаровать опекуна. Это сработало, впрочем, как и всегда. Но и Певерелл не особенно старался: после… того, что случилось, Марволо трясся над ним как над фарфоровой статуэткой. Мальчишка внезапно осознал, что, пусть Адриан и бессмертен… как-то, если его не станет сейчас, никому Мракс не будет нужен. Да и если опекуна не будет рядом, самому Марволо не будет нужен никто другой.

К концу лета это беспокойство вовсе не пошло на спад, и, уезжая в школу, мальчик взял с блондина обещание писать не реже, чем раз в три дня. И поклялся, что если письмо не придет, он сбежит из Хогвартса и сам проверит, что случилось. Адриан посмеялся, но обещание дал. И поцеловал подопечного на прощание. Марволо заалел маком, скомкано попрощался и сбежал.

Певерелл только вздохнул: его догадки подтверждались.


	10. Глава 10 Поцелуй

Глава 10. Поцелуй

_1941 год, сентябрь_

_Дорогой Марволо,_

_Со мной все в порядке. Пишу вот тебе, как и обещал._

_Адриан._

_1941 год, сентябрь_

_Адриан,_

_Это не письмо, а записка._

_Рад, что с тобой все хорошо. На меня снова вешаются девчонки. Раздражает. Очень._

_Вальбурга приобрела привычку называть меня "__mon__cheri__". Никак не могу ее отучить от этого. Руди и Берти ее только поддерживают и не обращают ни малейшего внимания на мое неудовольствие._

_Марволо._

_1941 год, сентябрь_

_Марволо,_

_Это — тоже записка._

_Пусть вешаются. Может, хоть немного отвлекут тебя. Честное слово, я все понимаю, но писать так часто… Я просто не знаю, о чем писать._

_Сочувствую насчет твоих друзей. Но — всем приходится идти на жертвы, хм?_

_Адриан._

_1941 год, сентябрь_

_Адриан,_

_Пиши хоть такие… огрызки, но пиши. Я должен знать, что с тобой все в порядке._

_Ну, пока что они еще не друзья, а лишь компания, в которой можно приятно провести время. Тем не менее, это уже что-то._

_Марволо._

_1941 год, октябрь_

_Марволо,_

_Извини, что не писал. Со мной все нормально._

_Рад за тебя. Быть не одному, как оказалось, не так уж и неприятно, правда?_

_Адриан._

_1941 год, октябрь_

_Адриан!_

_Ты хоть представляешь, как я волновался?! Я уже был готов отпроситься из школы, чтобы проверить, что произошло! Ты… Никогда больше так не делай!_

_Я же не железный…_

_Марволо._

_1941 год, октябрь_

_Марволо,_

_Я понимаю, ты волнуешься, но я взрослый человек и вполне могу о себе позаботиться. Да и если случится что-то действительно серьезное, ты все равно ничем не сможешь помочь. Пока что. Так?_

_С Розье я разобрался. Воспользовался твоим предложением — сделал ему ментальное внушение. Теперь он трижды обдумает что-то, прежде чем сделать._

_Адриан._

_1941 год, октябрь_

_Адриан,_

_От того, что ты взрослый человек, мне не становится легче. В конце концов, это ведь не помешало тебе так… попасться?_

_Если ты считаешь, что я ничем не смогу помочь — пока — я научусь. Поверь, не всегда я буду опираться на тебя. Я обещаю, что когда-нибудь именно я буду тебе поддержкой._

_Хорошо, что с Розье ты разобрался. И тем более приятно, что ты последовал моему совету._

_Марволо._

_1941 год, октябрь_

_Марволо,_

_Во-первых, опасаться ты можешь сколько угодно, но это не значит, что я позволю тебе собой командовать. Во-вторых, я именно попался — стечение обстоятельств, ничего больше._

_Чтобы быть мне поддержкой, отучись сначала в школе. А морально ты и так меня уже поддерживаешь._

_Твой совет был разумен. Это, опять же, не значит, что я буду бездумно выполнять то, что ты говоришь. Не забывай, кто из нас ведет в этом тандеме._

_Твой опекун,_

_Адриан._

_1941 год, декабрь_

Читая письма Марволо, Адриан одновременно восхищался наглостью наследника и боролся с желанием выпороть паршивца. Что он о себе думает? Решил, что может помыкать опекуном? Требовалось осадить мальчишку, добавилась злость, поэтому ответное письмо получилось весьма резким. Мракс, кажется, впечатлился. Во всяком случае, тон следующего письма был мягким, даже извиняющимся.

Певерелл только посмеялся. Даже если он позволит Марволо то, чего тот так желает, главным — старшим — все равно останется Адриан. Уж этого не изменит ничто. С ним мальчику придется подавлять свою доминантость.

Хм… А если четко это показать… может, это остудит пыл Марволо? Чувства — это прекрасно, но не тогда, когда они направлены на столь… неподходящий объект.

Впрочем, проверка этой теории ничего не дала. Мракс покорно исполнял указания, которые блондин отсылал в письмах, и отчитывался о сделанном.

Адриан даже испугался: неужели это что-то большее, нежели просто похоть? Вряд ли ради простого желания настолько не терпящий контроль человек согласился бы подчиняться, даже понимая, что это нормально — учитывая их разницу в возрасте, жизненном опыте и положении в обществе.

Тем не менее, аристократ малодушно отложил проблему на потом. Нужно было что-то делать, но он надеялся, что Марволо передумает, посчитает это юношеским увлечением, найдет себе кого-нибудь… просто забудет об этом. И больше всего Певерелла пугал собственный отклик — как бы он ни возмущался, где-то в глубине он знал: на самом деле он совсем не возражает. Ведь это позволит привязать мальчишку еще крепче.

_1942 год, январь_

Марволо был в восторге! Он наконец-то нашел путь к бессмертию!

После долгих и упорных поисков в библиотеке он отыскал упоминание о таком предмете как хоркрукс в книге «Волхование всех презлейшее». Там не рассказывалось, что это, но говорилось, что создание хоркрукса удерживает душу на земле. К этому времени терпение Мракса было уже на исходе, поэтому он уцепился даже за такое неточное определение и послал запрос в Лютный переулок.

Через месяц ему пришла книга «Тайны наитемнейшего искусства», в которой было точно указано, что такое «хоркрукс», и подробное описание его создания. Конечно, пришлось отдать немереное количество денег, но это стоило даже того, чтобы остаться без карманных до конца года.

Впрочем, Марволо изменил свое мнение, когда нашел такую же книгу в Запретной секции Хогвартской библиотеки.

Слизеринец был готов прыгать до потолка от восторга — это было идеально! Удерживает душу, позволяет создать тело с нуля, не требует постоянного повторения ритуалов, в которых можно с легкостью сделать ошибку, предупреждает старение тела — самое то, что называется.

Смущало только одно — необходимость убить.

Смерти Марволо не боялся. Насмотрелся на нее, пока жил в приюте. Дети пачками умирали от болезней, ведь денег на лекарства не было. Некоторых забирали на работы, а потом они возвращались изможденные и тоже жили недолго. Несколько человек умерло у него на глазах. Смерть была естественным явлением для мальчика.

Загвоздка была в другом: как отнесется Адриан к убийству, совершенному руками воспитанника? В том, что он не сможет скрыть содеянное, Мракс не сомневался ни секунды: не привык он иметь секреты от опекуна, и даже если попробует, наверняка проколется в чем-нибудь.

О титуле «Мастер Смерти» Марволо знал только, что он дает бессмертие. Ну, и еще то, что Певереллы были некромантами, значит, скорее всего, Адриан тоже. Наверняка ему приходилось убивать. Однако это совсем не означает, что он позволит подопечному испачкать руки в крови.

После долгих раздумий Мракс решил использовать метод эвтаназии. Ведь существует достаточно большое количество смертельно больных людей — такие только обрадуются избавлению от боли.

За всем этим мальчик совершенно забыл про свои поиски Тайной Комнаты. А когда вспомнил, решил отложить на следующий год. Стояла ведь она закрытой тысячу лет, постоит еще чуть-чуть, ничего с ней не случится.

_1942 год, март_

— Привет, Арктурус, — Адриан поддержал пошатнувшегося при выходе из камина друга. Тот отряхнулся и повернулся к Певереллу с радостной улыбкой.

— С днем рождения тебя, Адриан.

Блондин отметил, что фирменная улыбка Блэка почти не затронула взгляд. Теплота в глазах была, но не было вечного изумления, как у ребенка. После смерти Мелании… Да что там говорить. Вряд ли Арктурус когда-нибудь станет прежним.

— Спасибо, — тепло улыбнулся в ответ Адриан. — Ты просто поздравить, или по делу?

— А почему ты не допускаешь, что я только хочу поздравить друга? — невесело засмеялся Блэк.

— Потому что у нас с тобой слишком много дел, и выкроить время даже на короткий визит, если он не связан с бизнесом, почти невозможно.

— Да, — вздохнул брюнет. — Ты как всегда прав. У меня к тебе действительно есть несколько вопросов касательно недавней сделки…

…

— Кажется, все, — откинулся на спинку кресла Певерелл спустя несколько часов. — Разобрались. Только скажи мне: кто так напутал-то?

— Мой управляющий, — потянулся Блэк, разминая затекшие мышцы. — У него была лихорадка, но он настоял на том, чтобы закончить — то, что вышло в итоге… лучше бы он оставил дела мне, сам видишь.

— А приказать ему?

— Я не ты, Адриан. Ко мне не относятся с почтением, если не с благоговением, меня не боятся подсознательно. Вот и приходится зарабатывать уважение и признательность. Я предпочитаю не приказывать, а предлагать, направлять, подталкивать… иногда даже просить.

— Меня боятся? — с нарочитым удивлением спросил Адриан.

— А как же, конечно. Ты, во-первых, лорд, имеющий влияние, во-вторых, Певерелл — они давно исчезли, и предсказать поведение представителя рода, опираясь на фамильные черты, невозможно. И, конечно же, твое Мастерство. Никто не знает, чего от тебя ожидать. Да и сам по себе ты уже показал, что с тобой стоит считаться.

— Оставь, Арктурус, — взмахнул рукой блондин, отметая слова собеседника. — Я…

— Что это? — невежливо перебил его Блэк.

Адриан непонимающе вскинул бровь.

— Я заметил, что ты стал носить перчатки, не снимая, — нетерпеливо пояснил Арктурус, — но это кольцо я вижу впервые. И вряд ли оно является простым украшением.

Певерелл кивнул, подтверждая:

— Как ты помнишь, существуют три Дара Госпожи. И… ты ведь не думал, что я ограничусь Палочкой?

— Это… — потрясенно выдохнул гость.

— Да, в этом кольце — Воскрешающий Камень, и оно издавна принадлежит Певереллам.

— Когда ты его нашел?

— Давно. Около четырех лет назад, если я не ошибаюсь. Не знаю, почему я его не носил, но, — он дернул плечом, — когда нашел его в шкатулке с аксессуарами, то надел.

— Ты уже испытал его? — глаза Арктуруса горели.

— Нет, — покачал головой Певерелл.

— Почему?! Если верить легенде, оно может вернуть мертвых…

В воздухе повисло невысказанное «…Меланию».

— Не может, — грустно улыбнулся Адриан. — Камень может на некоторое время удержать душу на этом свете… и только. Оно способно помочь мне в целительстве. Однако вернуть мертвых… это невозможно. Прости.

— Ясно, — Блэк опустил голову, пряча полные горя глаза. — Ничего.

_1942 год, июнь_

— Адриан! — Марволо влетел в объятия опекуна, и с наслаждением вдохнул знакомый запах ментола и лимона, крепко сжимая талию Певерелла.

— Мой маленький наследник, — пробормотал блондин куда-то в макушку мальчика и усмехнулся, поглядев в полные возмущения глаза.

— Не называй меня так!

— Почему? Разве ты не мой наследник?

— Да, но я не маленький!

— Хорошо-хорошо, Марволо, — засмеялся Адриан. — Конечно же, ты не маленький. Может быть, мы все же пойдем домой?

Мракс, смутившись, отпустил юношу и сделал шаг назад, к своему чемодану. Адриан щелчком пальцев вызвал эльфа и велел ему забрать вещи, а сам прижал к себе подопечного, готовясь аппарировать.

Через полтора часа они сидели в спальне Марволо. Вернее, Певерелл сидел, а мальчик растянулся на постели, положив голову на колени блондина и чуть ли не мурлыча от ощущения тонких пальцев, зарывшихся в волосы.

— Почему ты так долго? — невнятно спросил он, кончиками пальцев пробегаясь по шву домашней мантии.

— Я… растерялся, — неохотно признался Адриан. Он откинулся на подушки, потянув за собой Мракса и устраивая его голову у себя на груди. — Запаниковал. Не знал, где ты и что с тобой.

— Я испугался, когда не нашел тебя на платформе.

— Знаю, — узкая ладонь погладила мальчика по спине. — Я тоже. Так закрутился со всеми делами, что опоздал к приходу поезда. Когда я аппарировал на вокзал и не увидел тебя… В общем, это было не самым лучшим ощущением из тех, что я когда-либо испытывал.

— Как ты меня нашел?

— Ну… вначале я проверил все места, где ты мог быть, согласно моему мнению. На вокзале есть камины…

— Серьезно?

— Да. Поэтому я предположил, что ты мог отправиться в «Дырявый котел», в «Три метлы»… даже «Кабанью голову» проверил. Прочесал Косой переулок, Лютный... Но тебя нигде не было.

Марволо тихо лежал, ощущая вибрацию груди Певерелла, когда тот говорил, и безотчетно лаская пальцами его бок. Впервые опекун так свободно вел себя с ним. Конечно, он уже и обнимал его, и целовал пару раз — мальчик покраснел, радуясь, что Адриан этого не видит — но вот так… Это было в первый раз, и Марволо надеялся, что он не сделает чего-нибудь, из-за чего этот раз станет и последним тоже.

— В итоге, — у блондина вырвался нервный смешок, — мне понадобилось успокоительное зелье, прежде чем я смог ясно мыслить. Уже темнело, а я так тебя и не нашел, так что неудивительно…

У Мракса вырвался невнятный возглас, заглушенный мантией. Его всегда хладнокровному, равнодушному Адриану пришлось пить успокоительное?! Он настолько перенервничал? И… хорошо это или плохо?

— Когда мои нервы пришли в относительный порядок, я решил послать сову и навесить на нее следящие чары. Представь себе мое удивление, когда я аппарировал к полицейскому участку.

— Тот маггл…

— Он тебя не помнит. И не вспомнит. Не стоит кому-то знать о моем промахе, да? Даже если это просто маггл.

Марволо поднял голову, встречая искрящийся смехом взгляд Певерелла. Он завороженно смотрел в белые глаза, не понимая, почему люди боятся их. Это ведь так красиво… и сам Адриан невероятно красив…

Он понял, что делает, только коснувшись тонких губ, когда обнаружил себя потянувшимся к лицу опекуна. Глаза напротив расширились в изумлении, но Адриан не пытался оттолкнуть его, и мальчик уже с большим напором прижался к губам блондина. Тот, наконец, вышел из своеобразного ступора и откатился на другую сторону постели, сминая покрывало.

Мракс смотрел, как Адриан неверяще поднимает руку и дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до своих губ. Он почти дрожал от осознания совершенного и невероятно страшился реакции Певерелла. Накажут ли его? Запретят ли?.. А может… может, даже отошлют…

Он со свистом выдохнул, только сейчас понимая, что не дышал. Боги, что он наделал?!

— Марволо…

— Прости, — он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы зажмуриться, но так и не поднял взгляда, упорно рассматривая узоры на покрывале. Слизеринская расцветка. Зеленый, серебряный, зеленый…

— Марволо. Посмотри на меня, — чужие пальцы, цепко ухватившие за подбородок, заставили поднять голову. Очень хотелось закрыть глаза, но Мракс не позволил себе проявить слабость — он аристократ или кто? — и наоборот, широко раскрыл их, смотря на опекуна. Шокированное выражение лица Адриана сменилось легким удивлением, странным удовлетворением и… нежностью?

Только рука, все еще удерживающая его подбородок, остановила мальчика от того, чтобы потрясти головой, избавляясь от галлюцинаций. Но нет — Адриан все так же смотрел на него с теплотой во взгляде.

— Маленький наследник, — он обиженно фыркнул, — что бы ты себе ни напридумывал, я не собираюсь ни наказывать тебя, ни выгонять, ни… что-либо еще.

Марволо удивленно заморгал. Его тело обмякло от облегчения. Он останется. Ох, Мерлин…

— А теперь объясни. Внятно. Почему ты это сделал?

— Я…

Он мог поклясться, что физически чувствовал, как к лицу приливает кровь, и щеки алеют маковым цветом.

— Я… Тымненравишься, — скороговоркой выпалил он и все-таки зажмурился, не удержавшись.

— Как именно? — уточнил Певерелл.

— Как… Как… Я… Ятебяхочу.

— Просто хочешь?

— Нет. Нет, я… — он с опаской приоткрыл глаза. Адриан серьезно смотрел на него и ждал ответа.

— Я… я не знаю.

— Вот когда ты поймешь, чего именно хочешь, тогда мы и поговорим.

Марволо моргнул, удивленный резкой сменой тона, и нерешительно кивнул. Блондин встал с постели, еще несколько секунд удерживал взгляд Марволо, а потом резко развернулся и вышел из комнаты.


	11. Глава 11 Чего ты хочешь?

Глава 11. Чего ты хочешь?

_1942 год, июль_

Около двух недель Марволо, можно сказать, прятался от Адриана. Они обедали и ужинали вместе, но все остальное время мальчик проводил либо в своей комнате, либо в библиотеке. Завтрак домовики подавали ему в постель.

Он не знал, почему бегает от опекуна. Это не было стеснением, скорее, страхом отказа. Вряд ли Адриан примет подобные… чувства от пятнадцатилетнего мальчишки – конечно, он уже не мальчишка, но по сравнению с Адрианом… Эх, да что там говорить. Зеленый юнец. Уж себе-то можно в этом признаться. Зачем он нужен взрослому мужчине с богатым — наверное — опытом и… и все. Тем более, учитывая, что Мракс еще и находится на его попечении.

Впрочем, через некоторое время он резко понял, что есть у него шанс, нет его — время летних каникул строго ограничено. И даже если Певерелл откажет — что, конечно, случится — Марволо все равно сможет провести с ним остаток лета. Ясное дело, будет неудобно… но ведь это не повод самостоятельно урезать время общения с опекуном?! Тем более, его у них и так мало.

Так что в четверг он, собравшись с духом, постучал в дверь спальни Адриана, краснея от воспоминаний о том, что произошло, когда он был здесь в прошлый раз.

Дверь открылась, когда он уже хотел постучать еще раз, и Марволо так и застыл с поднятой рукой. Стоявший на пороге Адриан, против обыкновения, был одет не в мантию — на нем был распахнутый халат глубокого синего цвета, черные брюки и черная же рубашка, расстегнутая сверху. С высоты своего роста мальчик уперся взглядом прямо в кусочек обнаженной груди, выглядывающей между полами рубашки.

Марволо поднял взгляд, чувствуя, как вновь пламенеют щеки, лишь когда Певерелл запахнул халат и сделал шаг назад, поводя рукой в приглашающем жесте.

Он огляделся и выбрал пуфик около туалетного столика, чтобы присесть, не решаясь в этот раз устроиться на кровати. Адриан же завязал пояс и залез на постель, сев по-турецки и внимательно смотря на мальчика.

— Адриан…

— Ммм? Ты определился?

Мракс вспомнил вопрос, что опекун задал ему две недели назад. «Чего именно ты хочешь?» Это было понятно с самого начала, но он надеялся, что отвечать не придется. Очевидно, надежда была напрасной.

— Да. Я хочу тебя, — голос звучал достаточно твердо, чтобы он смог убедить себя в том, что он вовсе не дрожит.

— Как именно? — блондин по-птичьи склонил голову набок и вытянул ноги.

— Как угодно. Я хочу тебя себе, всего тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты был только моим, чтобы думал только обо мне.

Глубоко вздохнув и мысленно обозвав себя сумасшедшим за то, что собрался сделать, он вскочил с пуфика и метнулся к постели. Оперевшись коленом о край, опрокинул опекуна на спину, прижав ему руки, и навис сверху.

Адриан лежал под ним, даже не пытаясь вырваться, просто не обращая внимания на придавленные к постели руки, и рассматривал подопечного с каким-то исследовательским интересом: мол, а что он еще выкинет? Внезапно Марволо стало обидно, и одновременно захотелось, чтобы в этих жутковатых глазах читалось желание.

Он наклонился еще ниже и коснулся губ опекуна своими. К сожалению, весь опыт, который у него был — та пародия на поцелуй двухнедельной давности. Как-то не хотелось раньше… да и не до того было. К тому же, какой смысл заводить отношения в школе, если никто там не знает настоящее имя Марволо? А встречаться по типу «потрахались и разбежались»… не для него это. Романтик, чтоб его.

Конечно, он знал, что делать… примерно. Слышал, как мальчишки обсуждали. Но геев в школе было мало, и они не трепались об этом на каждом углу. Поэтому мальчик мог лишь догадываться о… механике процесса.

Ну, во всяком случае, хотя бы между поцелуями с мужчиной и с женщиной особой разницы нет. Уже хлеб.

Мракс лизнул тонкие губы и прикусил нижнюю. Адриан все еще никак не реагировал. Его глаза были широко раскрыты, взгляд не читался.

Наконец, он отмер и чуть подался вперед, перехватывая инициативу.

Марволо сразу же ощутил разницу. Адриан целовался так же, как вел себя в жизни — уверенно, умело, не допуская даже мысли об отказе. Руки, которыми мальчик все еще прижимал опекуна к кровати, задрожали.

Блондин обвел его губы кончиком языка, а потом резко перевернулся, оказываясь сверху. Однако продолжения не последовало.

Марволо открыл глаза, не понимая, когда успел закрыть их, и жадно посмотрел на Певерелла, пожирая взглядом растрепавшиеся белые волосы, подрагивающие ресницы и чуть припухшие губы. Его ладони сжимали чужие плечи. Пояс халата развязался, вновь открывая вид на обнаженную грудь.

Пару раз моргнув, мальчик все-таки пришел в себя, понимая, что что-то пошло не так. В его представлении Адриан должен был выслушать невнятные объяснения и выставить его из комнаты, велев забыть об этих глупостях. И уж никак не целовать его.

— Этого ты хочешь, маленький наследник? — его ухо обдало жарким дыханием. Мракс дергано кивнул, а потом помотал головой.

— Так да или нет? — раздался тихий смех.

— Я хочу этого, но… не так. Я имею в виду, я хочу тебя, но не только ради… этого, я просто хочу, чтобы ты был м-моим, полностью.

Его резко отпустили. Опекун выпрямился и сел рядом с ним, подбирая под себя ноги.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это неправильно? — серьезно спросил он.

— Почему? — окрыленный надеждой, Марволо не дал Адриану ответить: — Да, ты мой опекун, но не отец же! Возраст согласия у магов составляет четырнадцать лет — я знаю, я читал – а мне уже пятнадцать. Однополые отношения обыденны. Ну… конечно, я мало чем пока могу заинтересовать тебя… но ничего неправильного тут нет!

— Ты несовершеннолетний, — справедливо заметил Певерелл, — а я отвечаю за тебя. Вряд ли это подразумевает совращение.

— Но я сам этого хочу, ты ведь меня не насилуешь и не соблазняешь, пользуясь своим опытом!

Аристократ не ответил, погруженный в раздумья. Марволо подполз ближе, укладывая голову на колени блондина. Тот перевел на него отстраненный взгляд, но так ничего и не сказал.

— Ты сам… хочешь? — набравшись смелости, спросил мальчик.

— Я не знаю. С одной стороны, я никогда не считал себя педофилом. — Мракс фыркнул от подавляющей серьезности тона. — Ты мой воспитанник и находишься под моей опекой. Ты еще ребенок, по сути, какой бы самостоятельной и развитой личностью ты ни был. И тебе вроде бы действительно нечем меня заинтересовать.

Тонкие пальцы зарылись в волосы Марволо, растрепав их. Он зажмурился, наслаждаясь знакомой лаской.

— С другой стороны, вряд ли ты когда-либо был ребенком. Жизнь в приюте не способствует этому, уж я-то знаю, — он болезненно скривился, а мальчик удивленно вскинул брови — откуда Адриану знать об этом? Он-то никогда не жил в приюте: что избалованному аристократу там делать? — Я действительно не прихожусь тебе кровным родственником, а если и да, то в очень малой степени. И каким бы малым жизненным опытом ты ни обладал, ты мне нравишься — себе я врать не привык. Не знаю, чем — своей наивностью, смешанной с цинизмом, своей готовностью добиваться желаемого… Правда, не знаю. И не знаю, что со всем этим делать.

Марволо лежал, оглушенный словами опекуна. Он нравился Адриану? И тот понятия не имел, почему.

Но что теперь?

Этот вопрос он задал вслух, получив в ответ усмешку:

— А ничего. Мы ничего не будем делать, пока тебе не исполнится как минимум шестнадцать. А там… посмотрим.

— Но почему?!

— Потому что я даю тебе шанс передумать, — неожиданно жестко произнес Певерелл. — И не думай, что ты мне что-то должен — если не захочешь продолжать это, скажи прямо. Не нужно себя насиловать. Если же к следующему лету ты останешься постоянен в своем желании… тогда и будем размышлять, что же дальше.

Посмотрев на лицо мальчика с проступившим на нем отчаянием, он хмыкнул и добавил:

— Тем не менее, целоваться, думаю, можно.

_1942 год, август_

— Адриан! Меня назначили старостой!

Марволо влетел в библиотеку, потрясая зажатым в руке письмом из Хогвартса. Адриан, полулежавший на кушетке с книгой в руках, поднял непроницаемый взгляд на подопечного.

— Разве старостами Слизерина традиционно не назначают чистокровных?

— Да… на самом деле, ты прав, — озадаченно сказал мальчик.

Блондин чуть приподнялся, отложил книгу на журнальный столик и поманил Мракса к себе. Тот быстрым шагом подошел к опекуну, вручил ему письмо вместе с вложенным в него значком и опустился на пол, тут же ощутив, как пальцы Адриана зарылись в его волосы.

— Странно. Насколько я помню, старостами факультета змей обычно являются юноша и девушка из чистокровных семей, но редко — наследники. Цель этого — иметь возможность предложить помощь в адаптации новых учеников к правилам и распорядку школы Хогвартс, а также помочь детям аристократов привыкнуть к соблюдению этикета… ну и так далее.

Марволо ошеломленно выдохнул. Только что Адриан дословно процитировал ему часть «Настольной книги слизеринца», которую когда-то написали ученики факультета Салазара, чтобы определить и пояснить некоторые правила. Она всегда находилась в факультетской гостиной, и знали о ней только слизеринцы. Откуда… впрочем, возможно, Арктурус Блэк поделился с другом информацией. Адриан способен узнать все, что угодно, если приложит усилия.

— Гордись, Марволо: ты у нас, как всегда, исключение, — раздался сверху насмешливый голос.

— Я горжусь.

Следующий час они провели в молчании: Певерелл все так же сидя на кушетке с книгой, а Марволо — устроившись на полу и прихватив с собой учебник.

После легкого ужина мальчик отправился в свою спальню — умываться и ложиться. Когда он вышел из душа, в комнате внезапно появился эльф и сообщил, что «хозяин» просит «молодого хозяина» прийти к нему.

Удивленный, Мракс прошел по коридору и без стука открыл дверь к Адриану.

Опекун полулежал в постели с какими-то бумагами на коленях и делал в них пометки. Услышав шаги, он поднял голову.

— Иди сюда.

Марволо подошел к кровати и, повинуясь указующему жесту, забрался под одеяло. Устроившись, он посмотрел на Адриана, не понимая, зачем он ему понадобился.

— Сегодня ты останешься здесь на ночь. А дальше — как сам захочешь.

Сказав это, блондин вернулся к документам, не обращая внимания на выражение потрясения на лице мальчика.

Адриан разрешил ему спать в своей постели, спать с ним! Интересно, это потому, что изменение в их отношениях подразумевает… или он просто пытается привыкнуть к мысли о Марволо как не только о воспитаннике, но и…?

Мракс довольно вздохнул и подвинулся ближе к Адриану, коснувшись рукой его бедра.

Он уже почти заснул, пригревшись, когда опекун зашевелился. Слабый свет, который давали несколько свечей, погас, раздался шелест бумаги, и Певерелл улегся рядом, собственнически прижав мальчика к себе. Расслабившийся Марволо понимал, что этот жест что-то значит… что-то важное… но провалился в сон прежде, чем смог определить, что именно.

_1942 год, август_

В оставшуюся часть месяца ничего важного не происходило. Марволо все так же спал в комнате Адриана, но этим все и ограничивалось. Впрочем, он даже не пытался что-то сделать, зная, что если блондин решил что-то, решение окончательно.

Инициативу Певерелл не проявлял, но и не отмахивался, когда Мракс целовал его. Первые пару раз он просто позволял это, давая мальчику почувствовать себя ведущим, однако потом при первом же соприкосновении губ обоим становилось ясно, кто здесь ведет, а кто — следует.

Иногда Марволо казалось, что Адриан отстранился от него. Были все те же шутливые, наполненные смехом беседы, были уютные, домашние вечера у камина, проведенные в молчании, были горячие споры, после которых домовики ворчали, собирая осколки ваз и посуды; не было только чувства, что все это — настоящее.

И только через некоторое время мальчик понял, что Адриан подпустил его к себе так близко, как не подпускал никого; позволил вторгнуться в личное пространство, перестал скрывать что-либо, разрешил беспрепятственно касаться себя, хотя обычно физический контакт был редок. Только наедине с ним он снимал белые шелковые перчатки, которые в другое время носил постоянно, скрывая шрамы, не поддающиеся маскировочным заклятьям. Это был именно он, Марволо, кто боялся, что все это — лишь притворство. Все осталось тем же, просто теперь у него появилось больше прав на опекуна.

Это заставляло дрожать от восторга. С детства он считал Певерелла своим, взрослым, принадлежащим только ему. И радовался, когда видел подтверждения — кроме него, единственным близким человеком для Адриана был Арктурус Блэк, но даже с ним отношения были холодноваты. Уже потом он выяснил причину — Регулус, и узнал, что _до _его появления Арктурус был лучшим другом Адриана. Конечно, было неправильно радоваться, что теперь у опекуна есть только он… но он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Он понимал, что это ненормально. Что нельзя быть по-настоящему одержимым одним человеком. Нельзя мечтать запереть его где-нибудь, чтобы никто не смел даже взглянуть на Певерелла. И неправильно быть готовым на все, чтобы привязать его к себе.

Конечно, не раз возникал вопрос: где корни этой… одержимости? И почему он безумен в одном и адекватен во всем остальном? Ответа не было.

Один раз Марволо, накопив денег, во время еженедельной прогулки в Хогсмид воспользовался камином в «Трех метлах», отправившись в Косой переулок. Там он, под именем Тома Риддла, оплатил ритуал в Гринготтсе, чтобы проверить наличие чар, проклятий, зелий и тому подобного. Но ничего такого ритуал не показал. Результаты четко и ясно говорили, что влечение к Адриану настоящее, а не навеянное.

Сам опекун ничего не узнал — формально ритуал заказал Риддл, а к этому мальчику Адриан Певерелл не имел ни малейшего отношения. Гоблины, конечно, понимающе хмыкали, но выгоды в том, чтобы выдать Марволо, они не видели. Поэтому его эскапада так и осталась в секрете.

Так что ответа, что его так привлекло в Адриане, до сих пор не было. Конечно, блондин был красив. Тонкие черты лица, чувственный изгиб бледных губ, завораживающие глаза, шелковистые волосы, спадающие ниже лопаток… Но ведь он… влюбился — зачем себе-то врать — не в куклу, иначе можно было просто напоить какую-нибудь шлюху Оборотным зельем и… Нет, он хотел именно Адриана. Его личность, его привычки, его отвратительный характер, безупречные манеры и холодность на людях, и доверие, расслабленность дома. Бледная копия Мракса бы не устроила.

И даже продолжая гадать о причинах столь яростной одержимости своим опекуном, мальчик продолжал вести себя как обычно. Сидел в библиотеке, летал на метле, смеясь над гримасами Певерелла, с удовольствием подставлялся под ласковые прикосновения тонких пальцев к волосам. А по утрам просыпался на рассвете и вылетал из постели — ведь реакцию тела на близость Адриана никто не отменял. Потом возвращался и тихо ложился рядом, любуясь безмятежным лицом опекуна. Тот забавно морщился, когда лучи света падали ему на лицо, поэтому Марволо никогда не задергивал шторы на окне вечером. И с самого начала Мракс отменил приказ блондина эльфам будить его — с согласия Адриана, конечно — так что теперь ругательства и метко брошенные подушки доставались ему, потому что Певерелл был совой и ненавидел рано вставать. Мальчику оставалось лишь пожалеть домовиков, представляя, как им достается во время учебного года, когда его нет рядом, чтобы перевести огонь на себя.

Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что все это происходит наяву — Адриан принял его чувства. Пусть не ответил, но принял. И следующим летом…

На этом моменте мысли обычно обрывались, и приходилось принимать холодный душ.

Иногда не было возможности удержать широкую улыбку. Хорошо, что Адриан не допытывался, чем она вызвана, поняв, что Марволо не горит желанием отвечать.

Ведь нельзя же было рассказывать ему о том, что просыпаются они каждый раз в одной позе — голова Мракса лежит у опекуна на груди, а сам он крепко прижат к стройному телу, чужие руки обнимают за талию. Это вызывало неконтролируемый восторг: пусть сознание Певерелла все еще отвергает подобные отношения, бессознательно он уже заявляет на Марволо свои права.

Иногда накатывал страх: а вдруг даже после подтверждения, что Марволо не отступит, Адриан все-таки откажет? Но разум перебарывал эмоции, напоминая, что опекун всегда держит свое слово. Раз уж пообещал обдумать, что делать дальше, вместе с подопечным, значит, сделает.

На самом деле, поведение Певерелла очень напоминало следование правилам Слизерина. Конечно, не без отступлений, но общая канва походила на манеры выпускников змеиного факультета. Так, например, слизеринцы всегда выполняли обещания и если лгали, то никогда не давали «честного слова». Если перед тобой ученик Салазара, то можешь быть уверен, он сделает то, что сказал. Другое дело, надо было очень внимательно слушать, что именно он пообещал.

Марволо предполагал, что сказывается влияние Арктуруса. Но червячок сомнения все равно подтачивал уверенность, нашептывая, что можно быть слизеринцем по натуре, но нельзя следовать кодексу чести змей, если не провел годы среди них. Все равно где-то ошибешься.

Впрочем, он успешно отгонял эти мысли. Адриан никогда не учился в Хогвартсе, никогда не был в Слизерине и не знал этой атмосферы, когда даже вне школы чувствуешь эти ниточки связи, протянутые между тобой и другими.


	12. Глава 12 Васей, значит, будешь

Глава 12. Васей, значит, будешь…

_1942 год, август_

Марволо поставил точку и закрыл дневник. Все. Анализ чувств к Адриану был закончен, и теперь можно было с полной уверенностью сказать: он влюблен. Желание заботиться, защищать, желание быть защищенным, доверие, физическая реакция — все четко указывало на влюбленность.

Любовь же… ну, пока что было неясно. Мракс считал, что если через несколько лет эти чувства не исчезнут, можно будет переводить их в категорию любви. Все-таки он подросток, а подростки обычно не слишком адекватно оценивают ситуацию.

Юноша провел пальцами по обложке дневника и хмыкнул, вспомнив историю его приобретения.

Ему тогда должно было вот-вот исполниться тринадцать. Вальбурги еще не было рядом, зато были завистники, не понимающие, как какому-то грязнокровке лучше удается учеба, чем им, и гриффиндорцы, не терпящие змей. Приходилось очень внимательно следить за словами, поступками, чтобы не дать повода облить себя грязью. Если бы появилась возможность, эти… «враги» непременно воспользовались бы ей, чтобы уничтожить его зарождающееся влияние на факультете. Казалось бы, какое может быть влияние у второкурсника? Так нет же, было ведь…

Марволо знал, что нельзя покупать подарок лорду Адриану — однокурсники могут заинтересоваться, с кем из магического мира общается Том. Можно не рассчитывать на получение подарка от опекуна — по той же причине. Но хотелось получить хоть что-то, ведь в прошлые годы он никогда не получал подарков, а денег на их покупку не было.

Поэтому мальчик решил, что в Хогсмиде он купит себе что-нибудь — и гори оно все синим пламенем! Это, конечно, не настоящий подарок, но теперь у него есть деньги, и он может, если не от других, так от себя самого получить то, что хочет.

Он обошел большинство магазинов, но так и не нашел того, что ему понравилось. Однако Марволо не сдался. Он решил, что купит себе что-нибудь, значит, купит.

Он сбежал. Он вышел за пределы Хогсмида, вызвал Ночной Рыцарь и отправился в Лондон. Кондуктор, после того, как ему в руку сунули несколько монет, не интересовался, что школьник делает за пределами Хогвартса и зачем ему нужно в город.

Марволо бесцельно бродил по улицам. Каким-то образом он умудрился дойти до Воксхолла, хотя высаживался довольно далеко оттуда.

К сожалению, использовать согревающие чары было невозможно — он ведь был несовершеннолетним. Поэтому, завидев среди мрачных зданий уютный на вид канцелярский магазинчик, он забежал туда и облегченно вздохнул, чувствуя обдавшую тело волну тепла.

Решив подождать тут и отогреться, а потом вызвать автобус и все-таки вернуться в школу, Мракс стал рассматривать товары. Ручки, бумага, блокноты, линейки… Все совершенно обычное и ничем не примечательное.

Правда, был здесь один журнал, отличавшийся от других. Он был обтянут настоящей кожей, а страницы на ощупь ощущались как пергамент. Даже цвет был похож — не белый, а желтоватый.

На улице стало темнеть, и Марволо понял, что пора возвращаться. Было досадно, что он так ничего и не купил… хотя…

Поддавшись импульсу, он позвал продавца и попросил завернуть тот самый журнал. Так что в Хогвартс он вернулся со свертком в руках.

На следующий день его сосед, Альфард Блэк, увидев покупку, предложил показать заклинание, чтобы подписать дневник. Отказываться было бы странно, поэтому на черной коже появилась надпись «Т.М.Риддл», зачарованная на несмываемость. После этого Марволо забросил журнал в чемодан и забыл о нем на пару лет.

Достал он его, когда понял, что чувствует что-то к своему опекуну. Хотелось записать эмоции, рассказать о них — хоть бумаге. И тогда он вспомнил о тетради, которую купил в ту зиму. Показалось забавным писать в ней, это действительно напоминало записи в личном дневнике.

Он не записывал туда слишком многое. Журнал «узнал» о его раздражении, а потом смирении с "mon cheri" Вальбурги. О том, что он совершенно запутался, что для него значит Адриан. О первом сне, в котором блондин целовал его, и о том, что в душе он представляет себе именно Певерелла.

Здесь же теперь был и подробный анализ чувств к опекуну, и неутешительный вывод: это влюбленность, а значит, болезнь Адрианом неизлечима. Впрочем, злости или печали он не ощущал. Наоборот, появилась уверенность: теперь ясно, что это не просто блажь.

Марволо достал палочку и принялся накладывать на журнал дополнительные защитные заклинания. Конечно, он и так уже был защищен, но теперь там записаны слишком личные вещи, и если кто узнает…

Его передернуло, и он с удвоенным рвением взмахнул палочкой, чуть не подпалив дневник.

_1942 год, октябрь_

— Почему ты все время сидишь в библиотеке?

Марволо отложил перо, захлопнул книгу, накрыв ее чистым пергаментом, и обернулся.

Его окликнул Абрахас Малфой. Юноша быстро прокрутил в голове все, что знал об однокурснике. Умен, воспитан, силен магически, изворотлив. Наследник рода, единственный сын Андраса Малфоя. Слаб здоровьем, часто болеет. Пользуется уважением на факультете. Часто болтает с Мраксом и является одним из немногих людей в этой школе, достойных внимания наследника.

— Ищу информацию.

— О чем?

«Солгать? Сказать правду?» — промелькнуло в голове Мракса, и он решил для разнообразия не врать. Не совсем, конечно, но сказать часть правды… вряд ли это повредит ему.

— О Тайной комнате, — насмешливо ответил он.

— Зачем? — недоуменно спросил Малфой.

— Интересно, — Марволо пожал плечами.

— Но ты ведь знаешь, что в нее может войти только наследник Слизерина?

— Да, ну и что? Говорю же, мне просто интересно.

Слизеринец прищурился.

— Я могу помочь.

— Хм?

— Я могу показать тебе книгу, которую, по слухам, написал Салазар. Конечно, ее никто не может прочесть, но, — он насмешливо улыбнулся, — вдруг тебе повезет, Риддл?

— Что ты хочешь взамен? — подозрительно спросил «Риддл».

— Помоги мне с зельями, — его собеседник оперся рукой на столешницу и наклонился вперед. — Мне нужно закончить проект, но… — он поморщился.

Марволо понимающе усмехнулся. Вся школа знала, что Абрахас Малфой и зелья несовместимы. На уроках Слагхорн старался ставить его в пару с отличниками, и максимум, что наследнику Малфоев позволяли делать — нарезать ингредиенты. Сам Марволо почти всегда работал в одиночку, поэтому знал о талантах Абрахаса лишь понаслышке… ну, и видеть приходилось, конечно.

— Договорились.

— Отлично. Книга находится в Запретной секции, в третьем ряду, пятый шкаф, седьмая полка.

Мракс сузил глаза, создавая видимость злости, но на самом деле — развлекаясь. Ну, конечно, как же без подвоха-то? Малфой, по всей видимости, знал, и что именно ищет «Том», и что нужно сказать, чтобы гарантированно получить согласие. Натура неискоренима. Впрочем, он и сам такой.

И, понятное дело, для обычного ученика достать книгу было бы сложно. Даже для старосты это было бы непросто. Откуда Абрахасу знать, что Марволо может добиться у Слагхорна очень многого, а бессрочное разрешение на посещение Запретной секции у него есть с третьего курса? Иначе где бы он нашел «Волхование всех презлейшее»?

_1942 год, октябрь_

Книгу он нашел с легкостью — после такого-то подробного описания. И сразу же понял, почему ее никто не мог прочесть: она была написана на парселскрипте, письменной разновидности парселтанга.

Изначально, когда Марволо узнал о парселскрипте, он был невероятно удивлен. Змеи ведь не могли писать, тогда откуда?.. Уже потом он нашел в книгах, что змееусты произошли от нагов, а у тех была своя письменность.

Назвать это книгой было сложно. Несколько пергаментов, скрепленных вместе подобием переплета и обернутых тканью. На них размещалась карта Хогвартса, небрежные пояснения Слизерина, где искать Комнату, и краткий рассказ о цели ее создания.

Чего только не охранял Ужас Хогвартса, если верить слухам – и библиотеку, и лабораторию, и комнату для дуэлей, и даже секретное место для занятий темной магией втайне от других Основателей. В реальности все было куда проще: василиск был последней линией обороны школы. Под словами «Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus» подразумевалось своеобразное предупреждение о спящем Короле змей.

Конечно же, никакой лаборатории, а тем более библиотеки, в Тайной комнате не было — подземелья, сырость, влага, да еще и животное рядом! Можно было наложить сохранившие бы от всего этого заклинания, но вряд ли они устояли бы после смерти творившего. Так что в затее изначально не было смысла.

Марволо ни капли не удивило то, что на карте Комната была четко обозначена. В конце концов, для этого ее и нарисовали. Странным было другое: вход располагался в дамской комнате! Неужели Основатель действительно… Нет, скорее всего, уборной комнату сделали уже после.

Марволо разобрал истерический смех. Подумать только! Аристократ, наследник древнего рода, наследник самого Слизерина, наконец, собирается тайком пробраться в женский туалет! Ситуация была абсурдной. Но делать было нечего.

_1943 год, июнь_

Комнату Мракс нашел. Как и василиска, там живущего. Древний змей спал и был весьма недоволен тем, что его разбудил какой-то мальчишка. Впрочем, услышав восторженные восклицания Марволо, он сменил гнев на милость и даже согласился поделиться ядом.

Разбудить-то его разбудили, а вот как усыпить обратно юноша не знал. Так что теперь питомец Салазара регулярно охотился в Запретном лесу, прислушавшись к просьбам Марволо не показываться днем. Как показал опыт, змей был очень даже добродушен. Никого убивать не собирался, да и вообще не понимал, похоже, что его взгляд смертелен. Иногда казалось, что слизеринцу удалось донести эту мысль до мозга животного, но на следующий день тот вновь все забывал. После многократных попыток Мракс смирился, а еще понял, что интеллект змея находится примерно на уровне пятилетнего ребенка.

Марволо же был в экстазе. Ладно, он нашел Тайную комнату, первый за тысячу лет. Ладно, он выжил после встречи с самым настоящим василиском и даже смотрел ему в глаза. Это еще ничего. Зато сколько материала у него теперь было для опытов! А уж в какой восторг придет Адриан…

Вот эти размышления юноша старался сворачивать. Потому что осознавал — вряд ли опекуну понравится, что Мракс подверг опасности свою жизнь и попутно жизни всех учеников, преподавателей и прочих. Вася-то мог оказаться вовсе и не таким безобидным…

Васей василиск стал случайно. Был у Марволо однокурсник — Антонин Долохов. Вроде бы русский, почему-то живущий в Англии. Его словечки и поговорки было очень легко подцепить и очень сложно — отвязаться. Вот так и получилось, что, когда змей пожаловался, что забыл имя, которое ему дал Салазар — за тысячу лет-то — Марволо в задумчивости пробормотал: «Васей, значит, будешь. Василиск же…». А новоявленному Васе понравилось.

Правда, в июне все стало не так радужно. Погибла девушка.

С Миртл Марволо был даже не знаком. Равенкловка, третьекурсница. Грязнокровка. Часто плачет. Вот и все, что он знал о девчонке.

Тем не менее, когда он узнал о ее смерти, то пришел в ужас. Одно дело — рассуждать о возможном убийстве для создания хоркрукса, которое непонятно когда состоится, и совсем другое — стать причиной смерти школьницы, ребенка еще!

Правда, когда он смог трезво мыслить, то понял, что он-то не виноват. Да и Вася не виноват. Ну кто просил Миртл плакать именно в том туалете! Если уж на то пошло, то винить следовало и Абрахаса тоже. Ведь именно он оттягивал занятия проектом до последнего, а теперь вынуждал Марволо не спать ночами. Неудивительно, что Мракс просто забыл закрыть Комнату.

Если честно, особыми угрызениями он не терзался. Ну, погибла, ну, из-за Васи. Всякое бывает.

Гораздо больше он боялся реакции Адриана: одно дело, когда ты сам лезешь в непонятное место под туалетом — прекрасная характеристика, однако — а другое, когда ты забываешь вход туда открытым. А там живет смертельно опасное, но при этом любящее ласкаться ко всем подряд животное… Вот и делайте выводы, называется.

_1943 год, июнь_

Получив истерическое письмо от подопечного, Адриан схватился за голову. Смерть! В школе! Косвенным образом — из-за Марволо! При том, что навыков окклюменции у него явно не хватит, чтобы закрыться от легилимента, каким является Дамблдор!

На правах члена Совета Попечителей он помчался в Хогвартс в тот же день и присутствовал при истерике Оливии Хорнби, нашедшей тело умершей девочки. Осторожно скрывшись, благо, он все еще помнил примерное расположение помещений, он нашел Марволо и вытряс из него всю историю.

Василиск. Мда, задачка… Певерелл нервно шагал по пустому классу, в котором они с юношей «беседовали».

— И что теперь делать? Надо ведь решать проблему не только с Миртл, но и с Васей. Знаешь, что мы, пожалуй, сделаем… — он подошел к воспитаннику и приподнял его подборок, посмотрев в серые глаза. — Расслабься, я потом все объясню.

Через час он пытался отдышаться, утирая пот со лба.

— Так. Поясню: я поставил тебе ментальный щит на воспоминания о Васе, о смерти Миртл и обо всем, что с этим связано. Например, о месте, где ты прячешь яд василиска… — он насмешливо взглянул на покрасневшего, но вздернувшего подбородок Марволо.

— Почему ты так устал? Ты же менталист, для тебя это должно быть легко.

— А потому, маленький наследник, что твой учитель окклюменции не счел нужным поставить меня в известность, что у тебя природные щиты. Разум защищать — они защищают, но вот отдельно взятые воспоминания выловить очень просто. А вот заниматься менталистикой при таких данных хоть и возможно, но трудно, и выстроить дополнительную защиту сознания... В общем, на практике от них больше вреда, чем пользы.

— Понятно. Так… что теперь?

— Я наткнулся у тебя в памяти на одну весьма интересную личность и его питомца. Полувеликан Рубеус Хагрид. Вот его-то мы и используем.

— Хм? – Марволо непонимающе смотрел на блондина. — Подожди, ты… предлагаешь переложить вину на того паука? Акромантула, кажется?

— Точно. С такими данными в магии вряд ли Хагрид сдаст даже СОВ. Его исключение неизбежно. А так мы убьем сразу двух зайцев. Главное, проследить, чтобы его не отправили в Азкабан… — добавил он больше для себя.

— Акромантулы… А ведь их яд не изучен! При таком раскладе девчонка могла умереть и от отравления, а не быть растерзанной, — Марволо возбужденно высказывал свои мысли. Действительно, он никогда не сомневался, что его опекун — гений!

_1943 год, июнь_

Через три часа все было кончено. Хагрида исключили из Хогвартса, а палочку сломали; впрочем, Дамблдор настоял на том, чтобы позволить ему остаться здесь в качестве помощника лесничего. Акромантула по имени Арагог отправили вглубь Запретного леса. Назначили дату похорон Миртл. А Том Риддл получил медаль и награду «За заслуги перед школой».

Марволо понимал, что дома его ожидает словесная порка, притом заслуженная. За опрометчивость. Но он также знал, что через пару дней Адриан попросит у него немного яда василиска — для исследований.

Его немного беспокоил вопрос их отношений. Не сочтет ли Адриан этот случай доказательством незрелости Мракса?

Еще через час двое слизеринцев — один бывший, другой действующий — стояли где-то в подземельях, даже, скорее, под ними, перед огромной змеей.

— _Говорящий привел друга?_

— _Привет, Вася. Позволь представить тебе старшего в моем гнезде._

Василиск осторожно подполз ближе, стараясь не зацепить людей, и ткнулся носом в ладонь вытянутой руки Адриана. Тот вздрогнул, но тут же расслабился и мягко погладил прохладную чешую.

— Хотел бы я его увидеть, — с сожалением сказал Певерелл.

— Ты же понимаешь…

— Знаю, знаю. Но все равно обидно — ты можешь, а мне нельзя, — он смешно тряхнул головой. Белые волосы упали на лицо, резко контрастируя с черной повязкой на глазах. — Как он выглядит?

— Зеленый. И большой, — честно ответил Марволо. — Чешуя переливается. А глаза… пронзительно желтые с вертикальным зрачком. Красиво.

— Дома покажешь мне воспоминания, — почти приказал блондин. Юноша кивнул, забыв, что опекун не может его сейчас видеть, и тут же исправился:

— Конечно, Адриан. Но ты ведь уже видел…

— Это другое.

Не поясняя свои слова, он шагнул вперед и вытянул вверх вторую руку, дотрагиваясь до василиска.

— Не сдвигай руку вправо — там клыки, а на них яд, — предупредил Мракс.

— Мгм, — невнятно выдал Адриан, кончиками пальцев изучая структуру чешуи.

— Хм, — он убрал руки и отступил назад. — Очень интересно. Ты знал, что он питается магией?

— А?

— Именно поэтому, я считаю, Салазар оставил его здесь, когда уходил. Если бы он захотел забрать своего питомца, его бы не остановил вопрос безопасности. Дело было в том, что в одиночку он не смог бы… прокормить Васю, поэтому завязал подпитку на щиты Хогвартса. Я подозреваю, что мы еще не раз навестим твоего нового… друга – нельзя же оставлять такую загадку нераскрытой.

— Да, наверное. Это было бы не в твоем характере, — засмеялся Марволо. Смех эхом прокатился по Комнате и затих где-то вдали.

Юноша поежился. Все-таки Тайная комната немного пугала. Хотя гораздо меньше теперь, когда он здесь с Адрианом, чем когда он спустился сюда один.

Он обреченно покачал головой. Это неизлечимо. Адриан не всесилен, он не может защитить от всего… да и вряд ли захочет — иначе Марволо в его глазах навсегда останется ребенком, а этого не хочет уже он сам. Тем не менее, он все равно подсознательно считает Певерелла каменной стеной, за которой всегда можно укрыться. Как глупо…

— Нам пора идти.

— А? — встрепенулся Марволо. Адриан уже шагал к выходу, на ходу снимая повязку. Мракс задался вопросом, как он видит, куда идти.

Он повернулся к василиску и ласково погладил его по морде:

— _Пока, Вася. Еще увидимся._

_1943 год, июнь_

— Адриан?

Марволо постучал в дверь спальни опекуна и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Был уже вечер, но блондин редко ложился спать рано; чаще всего он допоздна сидел с бумагами, какими-то расчетами и всем прочим. В самое первое лето в поместье Мракс частенько вставал по ночам, прокрадывался по коридору и садился под дверью, наблюдая за полоской света и прислушиваясь к тихим звукам внутри комнаты. Тогда было сложно поверить, что все это — не сон. Да и сейчас иногда казалось, что это горячечный бред, и скоро Том проснется в приюте, а миссис Коул будет ругаться и даст ему в два раза больше работы, чем обычно.

В такие моменты юноша старался коснуться Адриана, почувствовать, что все это происходит наяву, и у него теперь действительно есть кто-то, кто защитит и всегда поможет.

— Ты не спишь?

Он зашел внутрь, закрыв за собой дверь. Адриан сидел перед зеркалом и расчесывал волосы. Он бросил взгляд на отражение подопечного и вновь отвел глаза.

— Ты больше не сердишься?

— С чего ты взял? — фыркнул Певерелл.

— Ты впустил меня и не кричишь сейчас.

— Это еще ничего не значит, — сообщил блондин зеркалу. — И ты все еще лишен карманных денег до декабря. — Он отложил расческу, достал баночку с какой-то прозрачной жидкостью и нанес ее на щеки. Затем повернулся к Марволо.

— Я могу остаться здесь? — нерешительно спросил Мракс.

— Сомневаюсь, что ты допускал возможность отказа, — Адриан обвел насмешливым взглядом фигуру воспитанника. Тот был одет в шелковую пижаму и халат.

— Нет, я…

— Да ладно, чего уж там. Ложись, я сейчас.

Он вновь отвернулся к зеркалу и принялся мазать чем-то руки. Марволо сбросил халат, оставив его на стуле, и залез под одеяло, наблюдая за четкими, размеренными движениями опекуна.

— Так ты больше не сердишься?

— Мерлин, ребенок, — вздохнул Адриан, поднимаясь с пуфика и подходя к кровати. Скользнув под одеяло, он притянул к себе юношу. Тонкие руки лианами обвили его талию.

— Пойми, я сердился потому, что ты подверг свою жизнь опасности. Когда пару лет назад я писал тебе о василиске и советовал не бояться его взгляда, я и подумать не мог, что ты решишь проверить это… опытным путем. Ты хоть подумал, что будет, если тебя не станет? — он взъерошил черные волосы.

— А что будет? — тихо спросил Марволо.

Ответа не последовало, только пальцы сильнее потянули за пряди, заставляя Мракса недовольно зашипеть. Послышался тихий смех, и хватка ослабла, вновь превращаясь в ласковые поглаживания.

— Спи, — шепнул Певерелл, погасив лампу. Марволо потянулся вверх, коснувшись губ опекуна, и опустил потяжелевшую голову ему на грудь, ощущая знакомое умиротворение: он дома.


	13. Глава 13 Я тебя никогда не отпущу

Глава 13. Я тебя никогда не отпущу

_1943 год, июнь_

Проснулись они, правда, в совершенно другой позе: Адриан лежал на спине, его левая рука была откинута в сторону и прижата телом Марволо, а пальцы правой запутались в его волосах. Сам парень собственнически обвил грудь опекуна рукой и забросил на него ногу. Одеяло было сброшено и сбилось в комок, путаясь где-то в ногах.

Не успел Мракс осознать, где находится, как рядом зашевелился Адриан. Потянувшись так, что выгнулся аркой над постелью, блондин упал обратно на простыни и улыбнулся, все еще не открывая глаз. Потом он лениво приподнял веки и повернул голову, смотря прямо на Марволо.

— Доброе утро.

— Мгм. Доброе, — пробормотал он и поморщился. — Черт, ноги затекли.

— Не «черт», а «Мерлин», — поправил его Мракс, ехидно радуясь тому, что опекун сам сделал ошибку, за которую вечно распекал его. — Ты ведь не маггл какой-ни… Ох…

Он задохнулся, чувствуя, как Адриан попытался поменять положение ног, и нечаянно потерся бедрами о его пах. К щекам прилила кровь, и он опустил голову, отчаянно желая проснуться на десять минут раньше и успеть, как всегда, вылезти из постели до пробуждения Певерелла. Ну почему он проспал?!

— Хм? О, — понимающе протянул Адриан. — Понятно. Помочь?

Он скользнул вниз и стянул штаны с бедер Марволо. Аккуратно лизнул, обхватил губами и взял член в рот.

Все закончилось слишком быстро. Как мальчик ни старался сдержаться, гормоны брали свое, и уже через пару минут он с хриплым криком излился в рот Адриану, выгнувшись так, что хрустнуло в спине. Тот проглотил сперму, затем дотянулся до палочки и наложил освежающее и очищающее заклинания, чтобы избавиться от вязкого привкуса.

Марволо мутным взглядом уставился на опекуна, не совсем понимая, что только что произошло. Ведь не мог же Адриан на самом деле.… Ну не мог, правда?

— Эй, — обеспокоенно позвал Певерелл. — Ты в порядке?

— Я… — его голос хрипел. Он откашлялся и попробовал снова: — Я в порядке. Это… Ты… Гм. Тебе не нужно… — он скосил глаза вниз.

— Обойдусь, — рассмеялся блондин. Он неспешно поднялся с постели, взмахом палочки призвал любимый синий халат и отправился в ванную, бросив последний насмешливый взгляд на Марволо. Внезапно мальчик понял, что же ему казалось неправильным все это время: только теперь в глазах Адриана появились неизменные раньше льдинки. Как будто он наконец-то смог расслабиться…

_1943 год, июнь_

Как ни странно, неловкости не чувствовалось. Все шло как обычно — завтрак, после которого Певерелл ушел в кабинет, а Марволо отправился на улицу, потом ланч, во время которого мальчик как наяву слышал ворчание эльфов, ведь наверняка опекун опять забыл съесть принесенное, с головой погрузившись в работу.

Поев и побродив по саду, Мракс тряхнул головой и решительным шагом направился в дом. Глупо бегать от случившегося — нужно было поговорить с Адрианом.

Тот нашелся в гостиной перед камином.

— Чт… Нет. Нет! Ни в коем случае, вы сделаете только хуже! Я же оставил инструкции, неужели сложно просто следовать им?! Да? Вот и прекрасно. Советую больше не совершать таких глупых ошибок… и не беспокоить меня по пустякам. Да. И вам.

Он поднялся, отряхнул колени и пробормотал что-то об идиотах, которые никогда не слушают того, что им говорят. Потом повернулся и увидел хлопающего ресницами Мракса.

Марволо пытался соотнести то, что сейчас услышал с образом вечно холодного опекуна. Он, конечно, знал, что характер у Певерелла не сахар, но до сих пор ему как-то не приходилось видеть и понимать — Адриана боятся вполне заслуженно. Слава Мерлину, с ним он так не разговаривал. Иначе, пожалуй, получил бы вместо влюбленного мальчишки воспитанника, у которого поджилки трясутся при встрече.

— Марволо? Больше не прячешься, ммм?

— Я не прятался! — уязвленно вскинулся Марволо.

— Я так и понял, — рассмеялся Адриан и ласково взъерошил ему волосы. Пригляделся и заметил между делом: — Нужно будет вызвать парикмахера — когда ты зачесываешь волосы назад, они топорщатся. Было бы лучше обрезать несколько прядей…

— Адриан… — тихо позвал брюнет, — это значит, что ты согласен?

— То, что я предложил обрезать твои волосы? Конечно, и это можно истолковать как согласие, но только при наличии очень живого воображения…

Он оборвал свою речь, заметив повлажневшие глаза подопечного.

— Адриан… для меня все это слишком серьезно, чтобы вот так…

— Ну что ты… иди сюда, маленький наследник, — Певерелл притянул к себе Марволо. Тот спрятал лицо у него на плече, отчаянно надеясь, что это и есть тот самый ответ. Пусть он не откажет. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста…

— Понимаешь, Марволо… Дело в том, что для тебя все это может оказаться просто блажью, подростковой влюбленностью, игрой гормонов… мало ли чем еще. А я так не могу. Глупо, конечно, да и банально тоже, но я хочу какого-то… постоянства. И пока ты четко не определишься, чего хочешь… ничего серьезного не получится. Я не хочу привязаться, а потом смотреть, как ты мнешься, пытаясь сказать, что чувства иссякли. Понимаешь?

Мракс отшатнулся назад; его глаза загорелись гневом.

— Блажь? Подростковая влюбленность?! Ты… Ты… — он хватал ртом воздух, не находя слов. — Да ты хоть знаешь, что я в тебя влюблен с тринадцати лет?! Когда я мучился, пытаясь понять, почему так яростно ищу одобрения у чужого, по сути, человека. Когда гадал, почему так рад, что в твоей жизни есть только я и Арктурус, и больше никого. Когда понял, что все это значит, потому что ты мне приснился?! Собирал информацию по капле, пытаясь узнать о тебе как можно больше, учился, не переводя духа, пытаясь хоть так уменьшить разницу между нами! И после этого — всего лишь подростковая влюбленность? Блажь? Игра гормонов?! Да после того, как ты мне рассказал о своем Мастерстве, я всю библиотеку перерыл, и не только нашу, но и Хогвартскую, в поисках способа жить вечно, потому, что не собирался терять тебя, зная, что со своим бессмертием ты в конце концов найдешь себе кого-нибудь еще, а меня уже не будет рядом! И ты теперь говоришь, что… Ты…

Он задыхался от злости. Где-то на периферии сознания Марволо понимал, что Адриан-то не знал всего этого, но упрямо отталкивал эти мысли. Не знал, так мог узнать! Чего стоило поинтересоваться жизнью воспитанника, причинами, по которым он столько времени проводит среди книг? Ничего! Так что сам виноват! И это — вовсе не взрыв эмоций, которым долгое время не находилось выхода, а совершенно справедливая обида в ответ на равнодушие!

— Марволо… — растерянно прошептал Певерелл. — Я не…

— Что «не»? Не знал? Так мог узнать, нужно было лишь спросить! Не понимал? Тот же ответ! Ты должен был лишь приглядеться, чтобы заметить: что-то не так. И это после всех слов о поддержке!..

— Маленький наследник…

— Не называй меня так! — он отшатнулся от протянутой руки, развернулся и убежал в свою спальню, не желая видеть этого… этого идиота, что бы там ни говорили о жизненном опыте и другом мировосприятии.

_1943 год, июнь_

Лежа на кровати и уткнувшись лицом в подушки, Марволо медленно успокаивался и понимал, что среагировал слишком сильно. Вот и доказывай, что гормоны тут ни при чем. Ведь злость возникла, считай, на пустом месте. И Адриан имеет полное право беспокоиться, потому что так бывает — вроде бы влюбился, а потом все исчезло. И только-только успел привязаться, как любовник делает извиняющееся лицо и говорит, что чувства остыли, желание ушло, и вообще – «гуд бай, май лав», что называется.

Через полчаса, когда он уже успел себя накрутить и абсолютно уверился в том, что после такого Адриан точно откажется — хорошо еще, если не выпорет в назидание — послышались тихие шаги и стук закрывшейся двери. Марволо мимолетно удивился: когда это она успела открыться?

На его спину опустилась чужая ладонь и осторожно погладила, как будто лаская неприрученного, дикого зверя. Он расслабился, понимая, что даже если сейчас будут ругать, Адриан простит.

— Успокоился? — голос опекуна резанул по нервам, и Марволо вновь напрягся. — Тшш, ну что ты? Все в порядке. Расслабься, я не сержусь.

Тело обмякло от облегчения, и мальчик с трудом сдержал всхлип.

— Адриан, — он перевернулся на спину, взглянув в обеспокоенное лицо блондина, — прости меня. Я просто… Я не знаю, правда.

— Все нормально. Я и правда не сержусь. Но ты меня удивил.

Марволо покраснел, вспоминая, что наговорил в запале. Вот так хранишь-хранишь секреты, а потом их даже выпытывать не приходится — сам все выдашь. Да-а, шпиона из него бы не вышло.

— Значит, бессмертие ищешь… И как, нашел?

— Нашел, — он решительно взглянул в черно-белые глаза. — Так что теперь ты никуда от меня не денешься. Зря я, что ли, старался?

— А я никуда и не собираюсь, — фыркнул Адриан.

Марволо улыбнулся, не в силах справиться с обжигающей изнутри радостью. Приподнялся на локтях и коснулся губ опекуна своими. Чуть отстранился, заглянул в чужие глаза и прошептал:

— Адриан…

— Иди сюда, — его поддержали под спину, усадив, и крепко обняли, а потом тонкие губы накрыли его рот.

В поцелуе не было страсти. Он согревал, давал понять, что все в порядке, никто никуда не уйдет, и все наладится. Была в нем какая-то щемящая нежность, заставляющая часто заморгать и закусить губу, сдерживая непонятно откуда взявшиеся, беспричинные слезы.

— Адриан… — Марволо потянул блондина вниз, укладывая рядом с собой.

— Знаешь, маленький наследник, выпустить пар — это прекрасно, но орать на себя я не позволю. И чтобы не было больше претензий, потрудись не умалчивать о своих действиях и причинах, побуждающих к ним.

Юноша послушно кивнул. В интонациях Адриана не было злости, хоть и чувствовалось предупреждение. Но оно было заслуженным, он знал это.

— Адриан…

— Ммм?

Марволо промолчал, не решившись вновь спросить и, возможно, все испортить. Может, и поцелуй ничего не значит: это было бы вполне в характере Адриана — поцеловать, а потом отказать. Словно показывая, что теряешь.

— Я тут подумал… Пожалуй, попробовать можно. Так что — да.

Марволо не ответил, только стиснул опекуна в объятиях и резко выдохнул, удерживая рвущееся наружу «да-да-да!». Есть! Уж теперь-то Адриан не сможет сбежать. Он ему не позволит.

_1943 год, июнь_

Ужинали они, не выходя из спальни. Марволо никак не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы отпустить Адриана, а сам Певерелл просто отдыхал, наслаждаясь тем, что не нужно никуда бежать, никого лечить, спасать кого-то от последствий собственной глупости…

— Адриан.

— Хм?

— Ты скрипишь зубами.

Конечно, они не провели целый день на кровати, как бы Марволо этого ни хотелось. Адриан, чувствуя нежелание мальчика его отпускать, принес в комнату свои расчеты и что-то писал, в то время как Мракс сидел, обложившись книгами и выписывая, систематизируя информацию о хоркруксах.

Как ни странно, блондин так и не поинтересовался, какой же способ достичь бессмертия нашел Марволо. Но судя по взглядам, периодически бросаемым на заполненные убористым почерком пергаменты, допрос еще будет.

Когда за окном стемнело, Певерелл откинулся на стуле и потянулся, покачнувшись на ножках. Довольно вздохнул и поднялся, щелкнув пальцами.

— Принеси мне пижаму и халат, — приказал он появившемуся эльфу и через несколько секунд забрал доставленные вещи, отпустив домовика.

Не утруждая себя словами, он отправился в душ, а Марволо озадаченно смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь, гадая: то, что ему не велели уходить, значит, что он может остаться на ночь?

Юноша раздраженно фыркнул, вставая с постели и начиная собирать разбросанные по ней книги и записи. Вот же!.. Вот и как прикажете понимать его вечно непредсказуемого опекуна? Можно же сказать словами, но нет, Адриан опять оставил его гадать.

Мракс замер, поняв, что ворчит как старая бабка, и засмеялся, потешаясь над самим собой.

— Поделишься причиной для смеха?

Он обернулся, уставившись на Адриана. Халат тот так и не надел, перекинув через руку, и на обнаженной груди поблескивали несколько капель воды. Влажные после душа волосы падали на плечи.

— Ты быстро, — выдавил он и замер, одновременно боясь и надеясь, что сегодня ночью…

Певерелл пожал плечами и, бросив халат на спинку стула, упал на постель, раскинув руки.

— Ты идешь? — он повернул голову.

— Д-да, я сейчас, — Марволо оторвал взгляд от потрясающего тела и, развернувшись, сбежал в ванную.

Стоя под душем, он ласкал себя, представляя, что это руки и губы Адриана двигаются по его телу. На самом деле, тело его опекуна вовсе не было таким уж совершенством. Почти болезненно бледная кожа, что неудивительно при таком образе жизни. Не слишком впечатляющие мышцы; по сути, о них можно было сказать только то, что они есть. Живот, находящийся где-то между состоянием «впалый» и «подтянутый». Странным было полное отсутствие волос кроме тех, что росли на голове, но парень предполагал, что Певерелл добился этого намеренно. И длинные, действительно длинные, стройные ноги.

Может, кого-то такие данные и не впечатлили бы, но Марволо Адриан казался идеальным. Да и как вообще может быть иначе? Это же Адриан!

Мракс признавал, что его чувства с большой долей вероятности влияют на восприятие, но не заботился об этом. И именно поэтому, когда он, кончая, прикусил губу до крови, чтобы не выкрикнуть имя, в его воображении стоял образ Певерелла с его бледной, почти светящейся кожей и пугающими, но завораживающими глазами.

Он сполз по стенке; вода била сверху, заставляя волосы прилипать к лицу и лезть в глаза.

Мерлин, он только что кончил, думая об Адриане, когда тот находится в комнате, за стенкой! О чем он думал?

С другой стороны, если сегодня что-то все-таки будет, то сбросить напряжение было прекрасной идеей: не хотелось бы опозориться посреди… процесса. И так утром, когда… в общем, все произошло слишком быстро.

Почувствовав, что снова начинает возбуждаться от воспоминаний, Мракс выключил воду, быстро вытерся и замер, понимая, что ему нечего надеть. В итоге он просто обмотал полотенце вокруг бедер.

Он вернулся в спальню, покраснев, когда уже лежащий под одеялом Адриан окинул его вопросительным взглядом. Вытащив из шкафа первые попавшиеся штаны, он неловко натянул их и размотал полотенце, заглянув на секунду в ванную и бросив его в корзину для грязной одежды, не беспокоясь — эльфы все уберут и почистят, как всегда.

— Ложишься?

— Да, я…

Не договорив, он скользнул в постель, прижимаясь к Певереллу.

— Оставь свет, — попросил он, приподнявшись на локте.

— Хм?

— Я… Адриан…

Набрав воздуха, Марволо, словно бросаясь с обрыва, наклонился и поцеловал опекуна — глубоко, влажно, так, что языки переплетались, а дыхание сбивалось. Когда не дышать стало уже невозможно, он отодвинулся, перевел дух и открыл глаза, не понимая, когда успел закрыть их.

— Сегодня. Пожалуйста. Мне шестнадцать, я не передумал, я хочу тебя себе. Хочу принадлежать тебе. Пожалуйста, Адриан.

Испытующе заглянув в серые умоляющие глаза, блондин мягко прошептал:

— Маленький наследник, ты когда-нибудь…

— Нет, — прервал его Марволо, покачав головой; на щеках вспыхнул румянец. — Я все еще… В обоих… смыслах. То, что было… только с тобой… ну, как утром, — невнятно закончил он.

В глазах Певерелла вспыхнул непонятный огонь: что-то вроде удовлетворения с примесью досады, и жажда… чего-то. Чего — юноша не успел понять, потому что на его тело внезапно обрушился дождь из ласк, заставляющих хрипло вскрикивать и метаться по постели.

Мерлин, как же ему было хорошо! От своего первого опыта он многого не ждал, справедливо полагая, что лишаться девственности — не самая приятная процедура. Впрочем, если бы Адриану понравилось, Марволо тоже остался бы доволен. Да и останавливаться на одном разе он был не намерен, а уж второй всяко должен был пройти лучше.

Но это… это!.. Он даже не мог толком понять, что делает Адриан: в одну секунду он ощущал его губы у себя на груди, а в следующую там были пальцы, в то время как чужое дыхание обжигало член. Все это было слишком — его дрожь, невозможность удержать стоны, ощущение прохладной кожи, прижимающейся к его собственной, и пронизывающее почти до боли удовольствие.

Внезапно Адриан дернулся в сторону. Послышался стук и тихое ругательство. Марволо приподнялся на локтях. Комната постепенно перестала кружиться, и он смог сфокусировать взгляд на роющемся в тумбочке опекуне. Наконец, тот выпрямился, задвинул обратно ящик и вновь придвинулся к Мраксу; в его руке была зажата какая-то баночка. Он, словно извиняясь, улыбнулся и толкнул юношу обратно на постель, заставляя раскинуть руки.

— Будет больно, — предупредил он.

— Я знаю, — блаженно жмурясь, ответил Марволо. — Мне все равно. Хочу тебя, хочу так давно, что…

Его голос затих, когда он ощутил у своего входа палец, смазанный чем-то холодным. Но юноша не успел определиться со своими ощущениями — Певерелл подтянулся ближе и вновь поцеловал его. Даже приглушенная боль от проникающих в него один за другим пальцев не могла развеять дымку наслаждения — Адриан здесь с ним, рядом, и даже не скрывает горящий желанием взгляд.

Внезапно пальцы куда-то исчезли, и он хныкнул от непривычного чувства пустоты.

— Попытайся расслабиться. Хотя что я говорю… — пробормотал Адриан ему в рот.

Это было больно. Не так, как описывали в тех самых пресловутых дамских романах — «как будто тебя насадили на раскаленную иглу» — но все-таки больно.

Он открыл глаза. Лицо Адриана было странно перекошено — от удовольствия? — глаза зажмурены, а сам он часто, мелко дышал. Его тело подрагивало, а волосы упали вперед, создавая своеобразную завесу.

— Бездна, — выдохнул он, — такой узкий…

— Адриан… Давай же, ну…

— Марволо, — Певерелл издал отрывистый смешок, — ты хоть понимаешь, сколько… времени у меня… никого не было? Я просто… стараюсь сдерживаться, а ты… не делаешь это… легким. Тем более, это… твой первый… раз.

Вместо ответа Марволо резко двинул бедрами, насаживаясь на член. Адриан вскрикнул от неожиданности. Юноша прислушался к себе. Боли уже почти не было; впрочем, какого-то «неземного наслаждения» тоже.

Он изучал биологию и анатомию по настоянию опекуна и знал о существовании простаты, но не особенно верил, что она может обеспечить настоящее удовольствие. Он стремился добиться того, чтобы Адриан его взял, потому, что это окончательно определило бы принадлежность — и его, и Певерелла. Вполне возможно, что Адриану удалось бы отыскать ту самую точку… но даже без физического удовлетворения оставалось бы моральное.

— Двигайся, Адриан, — прошептал он, дотянувшись ртом до уха блондина.

Тот невнятно что-то простонал и, наконец, пошевелился, начиная двигаться.

Марволо обнимал опекуна руками, наслаждаясь ощущением его в себе. Ну и что с того, что он почти ничего не чувствовал — даже боли? Главное, Адриану было хорошо. Это было видно по закушенной губе, зажмуренным глазам, отрывистым, неровным толчкам — будто он с трудом сохранял контроль над собой.

Внезапно он вскрикнул и впился ногтями в спину Певерелла.

— А-Адриан!

— Ммм?

— Там! Боже, еще!

Адриан толкнулся вновь, и юноша отчаянно застонал. Если люди всегда это испытывают, тогда понятно, почему его однокурсники так мечтали о сексе!

Он выгибался, пытаясь прижаться еще ближе, получить еще больше, почти не соображая, что делает. В голове не осталось мыслей, только одно слово, которое он, не останавливаясь, выстанывал и выкрикивал:

— Еще, еще, еще!

Марволо пытался сдержаться, продлить момент, но просто не мог. К тому же, он чувствовал, что Певерелл и сам уже на пределе, поэтому отпустил себя, выгнувшись и оставляя ногтями глубокие борозды на спине опекуна. Адриан толкнулся еще пару раз, а потом укусил его за плечо, глуша стон; его тело неистово задрожало, и он скатился на постель, оставив Марволо таять безвольной лужицей удовольствия.

— Ничего себе, — выдохнул Мракс, отдышавшись.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось, — хмыкнул Адриан. Вот только впечатление несколько портил все еще подрагивающий голос.

— А… ты всегда держишь смазку в тумбочке у кровати? — поинтересовался юноша, вспомнив баночку с прозрачным нечто.

— Нет. Я положил ее туда, когда ты приехал домой, — старший волшебник сел и развернул скомканное в подножье кровати одеяло; видимо, оно исчезло где-то в процессе, потому что Марволо абсолютно не помнил, как они сбрасывали его.

— Подожди, ты серьезно?

— Да, — он пожал плечами и откинулся на подушки. — Я догадывался, что ты не отступишься, а смазывающего заклинания, к сожалению, еще не придумали.

Марволо неверяще уставился на него, а потом рассмеялся. Успокоившись, он уложил голову на плечо опекуну и принялся кончиками пальцев выводить узоры у него на животе.

— Спасибо, Адриан.

— Маленький наследник, — он приподнял голову, смотря в лицо Адриану, — тебе следует понять: если ты действительно хочешь принадлежать мне, то я никуда тебя не отпущу.

— Но… ты же отпустил Регулуса. Что, если когда-нибудь случится похожая ситуация, — он сглотнул ком в горле, — и ты просто…

— Отношения с Регулусом изначально строились на… физической основе, — тонкие пальцы зарылись в темные волосы, и Марволо вздохнул, наслаждаясь. — Ты же… я и сам пока не знаю. Но это явно что-то другое. И если Регулуса я отпустил с легкостью, то ты… вряд ли это вообще получится. Поэтому будь готов, если все же решишься на какие-либо… отношения.

— Я и сам тебя никогда не отпущу, Адриан. Обещаю.


	14. Глава 14 Запомни этот момент

Глава 14. Запомни этот момент

_1943 год, июль_

— Я прочел твои заметки и должен признать, что ты прекрасно поработал, — Адриан удобно устроился на диване. Марволо лежал рядом, его ноги были перекинуты через подлокотник, а голова находилась на коленях опекуна.

— Да… я два года копался в книгах, пока, наконец, не собрал отрывки в одно целое. Мне понравилось то, что получилось.

— Мне вот что интересно: в своих записях ты везде указываешь ссылки на книги и страницы. Но заклинание, которое требуется наложить на себя самого при создании хоркрукса — я имею в виду то самое, предотвращающее старение тела — где ты его взял?

— А, это. Как ни смешно, оно попалось мне в той «книге» о Тайной комнате. Не знаю, зачем Слизерин записал его там, но мне показались знакомыми слова, и я сравнил их с первой частью, которую нашел в «Тайнах наитемнейшего искусства». Совпало один в один.

— Подожди — Слизерин? Салазар Слизерин? — блондин недоверчиво взглянул вниз, в серые глаза.

— Угу. Именно он, — Марволо ухмылялся.

— Значит… Мерлин, где-то здесь до сих пор может ходить десятки раз перерождавшийся Основатель, — потрясенно прошептал Адриан, а потом рассмеялся. — Случайно откопать такой шедевр мог только ты, маленький наследник!

— Не называй меня так! Иначе я…

— Иначе ты — что? — вкрадчиво спросил Певерелл, склоняясь к лицу воспитанника и прищуривая глаза.

— Иначе я буду называть тебя… Ох, Адриан… ммм…

Покрасневший парень расфокусированным взглядом посмотрел на блондина, пытаясь поймать ускользнувшую мысль.

— Забыл! — пожаловался он и потрогал пальцем губы. — Нечестно отвлекать меня… так! Ты же знаешь, что я не могу сосредоточиться, когда ты меня целуешь!

— Взаимно, — небрежно бросил Адриан и вновь уткнулся в записи.

Марволо прикусил губу. Пусть не было клятв в вечной любви и верности — вот такие моменты «случайных» признаний значили для него намного больше.

— Меня смущает лишь одно…

— Полагаю, ты говоришь об убийстве, — серьезно сказал Мракс.

— Верно.

— Ты… абсолютно против? Ну, когда погибла Миртл, ты волновался не из-за ее смерти, а из-за того, что меня могут… раскрыть, так сказать.

— Хм. Я, конечно, не одобряю бессмысленные убийства, но и смерть… Ты не забывай, Марволо — я все-таки некромант. Пусть даже не некромаг, но Госпожи я не боюсь. И отнимать у других жизнь… я знаю, что ждет их там — видел, и не испытываю «ужасных мук совести». Неприглядно, но факт.

— Некромант, а не некромаг? Разве есть разница? — недоумевающе спросил юноша.

Адриан вздохнул и запустил пальцы в темные волосы, уже давно приноровившись не дергать за пряди.

— Это долго объяснять, здесь много тонкостей. Если вкратце — некромаги работают с телом, а некроманты — с душой. То есть я, допустим, не устраиваю жертвоприношений, но вполне могу упокоить призрака при наличии соответствующих условий.

— И ты действительно видел, что там — за Гранью?

— Да. Но я не хочу сейчас об этом говорить. Может, потом.

Марволо разочарованно вздохнул, но покорился, узнав тон, каким опекун всегда давал понять: «это не обсуждается».

— Вернемся к теме хоркруксов. Когда ты хочешь это осуществить?

— Я… Ну, я пока не думал об этом, — Мракс пожал плечами.

— Вот и хорошо. Рановато пока.

— Да, наверное.

— И когда решишься, не вздумай делать это без меня! А то натворишь что-нибудь, а мне потом тебя откачивать!

Юноша лишь счастливо улыбнулся.

_1943 год, июль_

**Предупреждение: заимствования из «Принца-полукровки».**

Марволо аппарировал в холл поместья из «Дырявого котла». Он покачнулся, приземлившись, и согнулся, зажимая рот и пытаясь удержать рвотные позывы. Конечно, он не раз аппарировал прежде, но только с Адрианом… ну, и еще когда учился самостоятельной аппарации. Это оказалось вовсе не таким сложным, как говорили, однако ощущения были… брр.

Он разогнулся, почувствовав, что желудок больше не пытается вывернуться наизнанку, и уже хотел сделать шаг вперед, когда заметил что-то странное. Очень странное.

Он был не в «Сосновом бору»! На самом деле, он очутился в какой-то рощице. Кривые деревья теснились и заступали дорогу, поэтому пробирался Марволо с трудом.

Наконец, он вышел к какой-то лачуге. Это было отвратительное зрелище — прохудившаяся крыша, дырявые стены, заросшие грязью окна — и совершенно не внушало желания войти внутрь.

Мракс уже собирался аппарировать домой, как внезапно заметил что-то странное. К двери была прибита мертвая змея, а по бокам от нее были вырезаны буквы «М» и «С». Ведомый странным предчувствием, юноша подхватил фонарь, стоявший у крыльца, и толкнул дверь, ступая вперед.

Изнутри было ничуть не лучше, чем снаружи. Горы грязных плошек, громоздившихся друг на друге, покрытый сажей пол и паутиной — потолок.

Единственный свет давала оплывшая свеча, стоявшая у ног мужчины, чьи волосы и борода отросли до такой длины, что ни глаз его, ни рта не было видно. Он сидел, обмякнув, в кресле у очага, и не двигался; казалось, что он мертв. В его левой руке был зажат короткий нож, в правой – волшебная палочка.

Несмотря на неприглядную внешность, Марволо сразу же узнал этого человека. Пару лет назад он спрашивал Адриана о своих родственниках. Тогда ему показали в Омуте лицо его дяди; этого хватило, чтобы он больше не поднимал эту тему. И сейчас перед ним сидел Морфин Мракс.

Закрывшаяся за спиной юноши дверь скрипнула, и мужчина дернулся, открыв глаза. Несколько секунд они вглядывались друг в друга, затем Морфин, покачиваясь, поднялся на ноги, отчего по полу с дребезгом и звоном покатились стоявшие у кресла пустые бутылки.

— ТЫ! — взревел он. — ТЫ!

И, взмахнув ножом и волшебной палочкой, бросился на Марволо.

— _Стой!_

Мужчина затормозил и врезался в стол — на пол посыпалась заросшая плесенью посуда. Повисло долгое молчание, гость и хозяин разглядывали друг друга. Нарушил молчание хозяин:

— _Ты говоришь на нем?_

— Да, я на нем говорю, — ответил Марволо. Лицо его выражало лишь отвращение и разочарование — именно их он и испытывал. Он представил, как много лет назад его бы нашел не Адриан, а этот… человек, и с трудом удержал гримасу. Нет уж, лучше приют.

— Где Марволо? — спросил он.

— Помер, — ответил хозяин дома. — Помер много годков назад, а то как же?

Юноша нахмурился:

— _Кто же тогда ты?_

— _Морфин, кто же еще?_

— _Сын Марволо?_

— _Ясное дело, сын, а…_

Морфин отбросил волосы с грязной физиономии, чтобы получше вглядеться в лицо юноши. На его пальце сверкнуло кольцо с черным камнем.

Марволо подался вперед, не сумев сдержаться. Он узнал его: кольцо Певереллов, которое носил Адриан. Опекун рассказывал, что нашел его у «дяди». Значит, он оставил ему фальшивку. Умно. Вряд ли у дорогого дядюшки хватило бы сообразительности — ну, или параноидальности — чтобы проверить подлинность фамильной ценности.

— А я тебя за маггла принял, — прошептал Морфин. — Здорово ты на того маггла смахиваешь.

— Какого маггла? — резко спросил Марволо. Он прекрасно знал, что является сыном Меропы Мракс и неизвестного маггла, а его имя принадлежит деду — все это выяснил Адриан. К сожалению, личность и местонахождение маггла установить не удалось. Если «дядя» что-нибудь знает о нем…

— Маггла, в которого сестра моя втюрилась, он тут в большом доме при дороге живет, — сказал Морфин и неожиданно сплюнул на пол между собой и гостем. — Ты на него здорово похож. На Риддла. Только он теперь постарше будет, нет? Постарше тебя, коли присмотреться…

Вид у мужчины был слегка пьяноватый, его пошатывало, чтобы удержаться на ногах, он цеплялся за край стола.

— Он, понимаешь, вернулся, — глупо прибавил он.

Марволо пристально глядел на Морфина, словно пытаясь оценить, на что тот способен. Затем придвинулся поближе к нему и спросил:

— _Значит, Риддл вернулся?_

— Ага, бросил ее, и правильно, гнида такая, мужа ей подавай! — сказал Морфин и снова плюнул на пол. — Обобрала нас, понял, перед тем как сбежать! Где медальон-то, а, медальон Слизеринов, где он?

Марволо промолчал, не понимая, о чем идет речь. Не о реликвии же, принадлежавшей Салазару и утерянной давным-давно? Говорили, что она хранится в семье его потомков, однако их имена были неизвестны. Ведь не могли же это быть Мраксы? Выродившиеся чистокровные, стоит только посмотреть на дядю…

Морфин снова распалился, взмахнул ножом и закричал:

— _Осрамила нас, потаскушка! А ты-то кто таков, заявился сюда, с вопросами лезешь? Все уж кончилось, нет, что ли?.. Все кончилось…_

Он глянул в сторону, покачнулся; Марволо шагнул вперед. Мужчина отступил, споткнулся и, нелепо взмахнув руками, упал на спину, ударившись головой об пол.

Юноше хотелось сесть и все обдумать, но мебели здесь не было, а колдовать было рискованно, пусть в доме и жил волшебник. Найдя простой выход, он поднял палочку Морфина, с трудом, но все же сотворил себе стул и опустился на него, погружаясь в свои мысли.

Значит, Риддл. Маггл, который живет в большом доме на холме. Муж Меропы Мракс и его… его отец. Отец, бросивший его мать и его самого. Отец, из-за которого он рос в приюте.

Знал ли Риддл о беременности Меропы, когда уходил? И когда он вернулся? Морфин ведь не указал точной даты.

И главное, что делать Марволо со всей этой информацией?

Самым разумным сейчас было бы вернуться в «Сосновый бор», рассказать все Адриану и прийти сюда вместе. Но Мраксу так хотелось взглянуть в лицо отцу, чтобы тот понял, кто он…

Приняв решение, он поднялся. В конце концов, никакой опасности здесь нет. Кто они? Простые магглы. Да что они могут ему сделать?

Но на всякий случай он взял с собой палочку Морфина. Если что, доказательств не останется.

Марволо не знал, что подразумевает под этим «если что», но это было явно что-то не слишком хорошее. У него было плохое предчувствие, и он уже готов был передумать, когда взгляд скользнул по лежащему на полу дяде, и он решил, что встретится со своим отцом, посмотрит ему в глаза и окончательно перевернет эту страницу.

_1943 год, июль_

Дом Риддлов был вульгарен. Его обитатели — красивы. А вот выражение ужаса, застывшее на их лицах, выглядело крайне уродливым.

— Ты, — выдохнул старый на вид мужчина с седыми волосами, — кто ты?

— Я? Угадайте.

— Том, — со стула справа от его… деда поднялась немолодая женщина, — он так похож на тебя…

И, наконец, шаг вперед сделал ОН. Его отец. Он выглядел точной копией Марволо… точнее, Марволо будет выглядеть его точной копией лет через сорок-пятьдесят — волшебники ведь стареют медленнее.

— Это не можешь быть ты…

— Это я, — безэмоционально подтвердил Мракс. — Когда-то меня звали Том Марволо Риддл. И имя было дано мне в честь отца.

— Значит, та потаскушка была беременна? — пронзительный голос женщины разорвал тишину. — Том, ты не говорил об этом.

Марволо отстраненно удивился: уже второй раз за день его мать назвали потаскушкой. И оба раза — его… родственники.

— Не счел нужным, — ответил Риддл, рассматривая сына как жучка под стеклом. — Меня это не касалось.

— Чего ты хочешь? Денег мы тебе не дадим, наша семья не имеет к тебе никакого отношения.

— Томас!

— Спокойно, Мэри. Разве я не прав? Он просто ублюдок сучки, опоившей нашего сына.

Они говорили что-то еще, но Марволо их не слушал. Все. Он увидел Риддла, познакомился с «дедом» и «бабушкой», выслушал их мнение о себе. Миссия выполнена, можно убираться. Но как же хотелось сказать два слова на латыни, чтобы вновь увидеть ту гримасу страха, проступившую на их лицах при первом взгляде на него…

Внезапно рука, машинально опустившаяся в карман за палочкой, наткнулась на что-то твердое. Юноша медленно вытянул предмет наружу.

Дневник. Это был его дневник. Но что он делал здесь?

И тут его осенила идея. Он ведь все равно знает наизусть нужные заклинания, знает, что делать… есть люди и предмет… так зачем отказываться от шанса? А Адриан… он, наверное, поймет. Должен понять.

Достав палочку Морфина, Марволо погладил ее кончиками пальцев и пропустил через нее слабую волну магии. Та откликнулась, пусть и далеко не так хорошо, как его собственная. Оставалось надеяться, что все получится.

— Чт… Что это? — воскликнул Риддл. — Я видел такую же у нее. Зачем это тебе?

Не отвечая, юноша направил палочку поочередно на деда и бабушку. Две зеленых вспышки — и они упали на пол, не двигаясь.

— Что ты сделал?! — закричал его «отец», бросаясь к родителям. Он лихорадочно ощупывал их тела, но пульса не было.

Марволо напевал себе под нос катрены заклятия, требующегося, чтобы расколоть душу и потом поместить осколок в предмет. Закончив, он провел кончиками пальцев по обтянутой кожей тетради, наслаждаясь осознанием того, что через минуту дневник станет вместилищем его души; и именно его отец послужит жертвой для этого.

— Запомни этот момент, Риддл, — тихо прошептал Марволо; впрочем, мужчина прекрасно его услышал и повернулся на звук голоса. — Запомни… потому что это последнее, что ты увидишь в своей никчемной жизни.

Еще одна зеленая вспышка, и в доме стало тихо.

_1943 год, июль_

Его всего трясло, когда он вернулся в хижину. Морфин до сих пор лежал на полу, а на голове под волосами уже была видна вспухшая шишка.

Марволо дрожащими руками достал дневник из-за пазухи и провел пальцем по переплету; теперь это был не просто журнал с личными записями, это была гарантия его бессмертия, его душа. Это пугало… и завораживало.

Встряхнув головой, он бросил на себя слабенькие успокаивающие чары, которым его научил Адриан. Они действовали не больше получаса и помогали собраться, только и всего. Но ему бы этого хватило.

Вложив чужую палочку в руку Морфина, он порадовался, что заклинания для разрыва души выполнял своей. Коснувшись жирного виска кончиком тисовой палочки, он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился.

План был невероятно просто: Марволо собирался подсадить свои воспоминания о последнем часе в разум дяди и немного изменить их. Таким образом, тот будет считать, что сам убил тех магглов, мстя за сестру.

Как ни странно, все получилось. На разуме Морфина не было ни признака щитов, и создать ложную память оказалось просто до невозможности. Конечно, если бы мастер-менталист проверил воспоминания, он мгновенно нашел бы нестыковки… но благодаря оставленной ментальной закладке, пусть даже весьма грубой, при первом же вопросе дядя Марволо должен был с гордостью признаться, что это он совершил тройное убийство. А кому понадобится проверять сознание подозреваемого после чистосердечного признания? Уж точно не тем ослам, что сидят в аврорате. Они, скорее, просто отправят дядюшку в Азкабан и закроют на этом дело.

Марволо выпрямился; судя по ощущениям, время неестественного спокойствия заканчивалось. Нужно было возвращаться домой. Последним взмахом палочки он очистил Морфина от того небольшого количества крови, что вытекло из ранки на голове и залечил ее, не заметив, что очищающее заклинание развеяло иллюзию кольца.

Аппарировав в холл поместья — на этот раз удачно — юноша поднялся в свою спальню, не заходя к Адриану, сбросил верхнюю одежду и упал на кровать, щелкнув пальцами.

С тихим хлопком в комнате появилась эльфийка.

— Что Микси может сделать для молодого хозяина?

— Принеси снотворное зелье, Микси. И когда Адриан будет спрашивать, скажи, что я вернулся, но попросил не беспокоить. Выполняй.

Заснув через несколько минут после приема зелья, Марволо уже не увидел, как в комнату стремительно вошел взволнованный Певерелл. Присев на край кровати и погладив подопечного по голове, он тихо прошептал:

— Что же ты натворил на этот раз, маленький наследник?

Заметив, что одеяло сползло, он хотел поправить его, но, приподняв, замер. На узкой юношеской спине виднелись тонкие белые шрамы.

Адриан слишком хорошо знал, что это такое. У него самого были такие же, и за давностью лет свести их было невозможно. Правда, его кожа была очень бледной, поэтому следов не было видно, в отличие от Марволо.

Значит, приюты нисколько не изменились за тридцать лет. Там все так же порют детей розгами. Интересно, с какого возраста его воспитаннику приходилось это терпеть?

Учитывая магические выбросы, которые, несомненно, происходили, скорее всего, лет с пяти. Как и самому Адриану.

— Марволо… — прошептал он. — Бедный мой наследник. Вот только тебе повезло — я забрал тебя. Ко мне тогда так никто и не пришел.

Проследив кончиками пальцев узоры из шрамов, он все-таки натянул одеяло повыше и, еще раз проведя рукой по темным волосам, тихо вышел из комнаты.


End file.
